


Written In Ink

by Nevermore_red



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A little angst, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Because I can, Captain Stannis, Claw Foot Tubs, Comfort, Condom Malfunction, Cyber sex, Dirty Talk, Durran/Minisa, Eventual Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love Through Letters, Harbourmaster, Hemingway quotes, I Gave Them Middle Names, Letters, Long Distance Relationship, Masturbation, Older Man/Younger Woman, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Painting, Pen Pals, Rating for later chapters, Slow Burn, War time, Weddings, White Harbor, hospital stay, of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 60,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7330543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevermore_red/pseuds/Nevermore_red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the encouragement of the war time family support group she is in, Sansa writes a letter to an anonymous soldier known for not getting much correspondence. She didn't know in doing so, she would change her life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sansa had started going to the family support groups provided by the local armory when she was just a little girl and her father had gone away to war. Her mother had thought it would be good for the kids to be around other kids that understood the emotions they were going through. Sansa had enjoyed it, and made a few good friends that still remained her friends today. It had also helped with the crushing, and often confusing, depression she had felt in her fathers absence.

 She only started going again years later, but this time it wasn't her father that had left. It was Robb and her cousin Jon at first, enlisting and shipping out shortly after they each turned of age. And now it was Arya as well. Even Rickon was in boot camp now. It felt as if her whole family were leaving her at times. But she still had her parents and Bran. Sansa tried to take comfort in that, at least.

 Sometimes she felt almost selfish for being there amongst wives and husbands and children. These people were living life without their spouses, without their parents. Not that her siblings weren't important to her. They were, very much so. It just seemed at times the other peoples losses were much greater than her own. Not that the people in the group ever made her feel that way. They were a wonderful group of people that she was very happy to call her friends.  

Mr. Luwin, the counselor that ran the sessions, had come up with the idea of writing to soldiers that were known not to get letters often. At the time Sansa had no idea that it would end up changing her life forever.

_Dear Soldier,_

_It feels a little odd to write someone I don't even know. Are you a man? A woman? Does it really matter? I don't know your name or your circumstances so it's difficult to know what to say._

_If it helps, I do know some of the hardships of war. Not first hand, of course. While I admire what you do, what all soldiers do, I was not made for battle. My father is retired Army, and I have a brother, a sister, and a very dear cousin that are all enlisted and over seas now. Another brother, my baby brother, is away at basic training and will soon join them._

_Whoever said war is hell was right. And not just for the soldier._

_But this is all stuff you likely don't want to hear. So I'll be more upbeat, shall I?_

_Upbeat. Right. Not knowing anything about you or your sense of humour, I'll just tell you a bit about my day. Boring, right? Well, I suppose you have the right to toss out the letter at any point in time. Don't worry, I won't be upset :)_

_I'm an artist, or an aspiring artist I suppose. Some of my work is being displayed in a gallery, a very prestigious one at that. Anyway, I was walking around on opening day and saw a husband and wife talking over one of my paintings and one hanging near it that wasn't mine, trying to decide which they would like to purchase. I hung back and listened, silently hoping beyond hope they would pick mine, when the wife nodded her head and pointed at mine saying, 'this one, for sure.' Unable to help myself, I went over and introduced myself as the artist and asked if they were more realist fans then abstract, as the other painting they were considering was abstract. The husband laughed and said, 'No. This one is longer. It'll cover the three holes our five year old put in the wall.'_

_Uh, ouch! Can you imagine? Well, maybe not, but it was embarrassing. I guess I sold a painting so I can't be too picky._

_Anyway, I hope that my funny little tale helped brighten your day, if only for a tiny bit. I suppose I'll let you get back to more important duties._

_Stay safe. Stay strong. And thank you for all that you do._

_S.S._

_PS, This is totally up to you, but if you ever need anyone to talk to, feel free to write me at any time, about anything you'd like. I'm a good listener! I'll attach my PO Box to the end of this letter._

-

Stannis sat at a table outside the barracks, methodically cleaning his side arm as he listened to the soldiers around him talk. No one spoke directly to him, and most never did unless it was needed. Stannis was not a sociable person, and as CO he liked to keep a professional distance between him and his men. But he also liked to be near his men, often like now, amongst them without really being with them. It allowed them to realize that, as their leader, he would always be with them, and it also gave Stannis insight to the type of men he was commanding.

He was just starting to put his weapon back together when a young soldier came around with his arms full of letters. He shuffled through them, calling out the names of soldiers as he handed them their correspondence. Stannis ignored him for the most part. He never received letters. He had family, of course, but Renly was fighting the same war Stannis was and didn't have the time to write. Robert had died the year before of a heart attack, and the niece and nephews that Robert had given him weren't close enough to consider writing their uncle. He had Shireen, of course, but she preferred to communicate with him via email or Skype, never through letters.

"Captain Baratheon." the boy called his name and Stannis glanced up from his reassembly to look at the soldier, who looked a bit surprised as he held out a single white envelope towards him.

"A letter for you, sir." he needlessly pointed out and the table of soldiers drew silent for a moment as Stannis reached out and took the envelope from him. It was such an irregularity that the men were all curious.

"Thank you, private." Stannis glanced at the front of the envelope. His name and rank were stamped on the paper, but there was no return address so that left out it being an official letter. Curious, but unwilling to open it at the moment, he shoved it inside the back pocket of his fatigues and went back to his weapon. The other men, seeing that Stannis wouldn't be opening his correspondence in front of them, went back to their conversations.

He didn't have time the rest of the day to read the letter. Morning PT, an intelligence meeting, weapons training, meals, and evening PT took up any time that he had. He'd actually forgotten about the letter all together until he went back to his quarters to gather his shower bag and pyjamas.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, he opened the letter and unfolded it. The script was elegant and small, clearly that of a woman. Before he started reading, he glanced at the bottom to see who it was from, but only the initials SS were written. At first he was highly agitated that he had been picked for this ridiculous custom of the army having strangers write the poor miserable sods in the service who they considered lonely.

He thought of doing what the girl had offered and toss the letter before he even finished it. He wasn't quite certain what stopped him from doing just that, but he found himself devouring the letter.

Maybe it was his age showing, but he had always thought hand written correspondence meant a lot more than texting and email. It felt more personal, and even though he didn't know this woman at all, he felt oddly warmed by the fact she had taken time out to pick up a pen and paper and write out a letter to him. She seemed to understand the strains of war, and considering it seemed her entire family were in the service, he believed her and felt a shimmer of sympathy towards a complete stranger. He could imagine how hard it was for her, just as he knew how hard it often was on Shireen.

He'd even felt a bubble of mirth he hadn't felt since shipping to this hell of a war at her little tale of embarrassment.

Folding the letter back up, he put it back in it's envelope and walked towards his door, intent on tossing it in the rubbish bin on the way out the door. He paused with it hovering over the opening of the bin. It felt wrong, made him feel guilty somehow, to throw it away. This girl or woman had taken the time to write him. He shouldn't just toss it out like garbage.

Folding it in half, he moved to the small desk next to his bed and opened the metal tin he kept his pens and pencils in and placed the letter inside.

He had no idea at the moment just how much that simple letter would come to mean to him over the next few days. Or just how important the unnamed woman would end up being to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Stannis crouched with his men behind what little protection the rubble of the dilapidated building offered. The sharp whistle of bullets flying past barely registred over the sounds of their own weapons discharging. Beside him Davos, his second in command, yelled out encouragement to the men as the firefight continued.

They were outnumbered. Badly. None of the intelligence reports picked up on this pocket of Dothraki soldiers.

A young soldier, Private Manning if Stannis remembered correctly, began to panic. Stannis could feel it before the boy even showed outward signs. Stannis turned his face to him, looking at the boys profile over the top of his weapon. He wasn't firing. His mouth was open and his face was ashen.

"Private." Stannis shouted at him over the din of gunfire. "Fire your weapon, Private!"

Manning looked at him, eyes wide and unfocused with his mounting panic. Stannis knew what he was going to do before he even made a move. Stannis tried to stop him, he did, but the boy was standing before Stannis could reach him, turning to run.

"Get down, Manning!" Stannis shouted, spinning around while staying low so he could grab the kid. But it was too late. Before Stannis' hand even made contact with his leg, a bullet ripped through the back of his helmet and the boy landed in a motionless heap, blood pooling on the sand beneath him.

Stannis felt all emotion drain from him as he sat and stared at the life literally pouring out of the kid. The chaos of the ensuing fight dimmed until Stannis could hear nothing besides the rushing of his blood in his ears.

Blood, like the blood creating a small pond around the boy. A boy. He was just a fucking boy. A kid. Gods.

_War is hell._

The words he had heard before, and read just days before, filtered through his mind. He thought of this boys family. Of a mother that would soon hear the news that her son was dead. Or a father confronted with not being able to protect his child. Maybe even a girlfriend or a sister, like the girl who had written him.

_Stay safe. Stay strong._

For some reason, those four words rushed into his minds eye, in her delicate and ladylike script.

"Captain!" Davos' voice, and his hand on Stannis shoulder, jerked Stannis' attention away from the lifeless body before him. "Captain, your orders, sir."

Stannis stared at Davos, his closest and oldest friend, for a long moment.

_Stay strong._

Stannis snapped out of his emotionally frozen state and quickly went into Captain mode, shouting out commands and orders that would save the rest of his men. Orders that would prevent even more letters being sent to more mothers saying that the Westrosi Army was grieved to inform them, but proud of the heroes their children had been.

When they were back on base, and Stannis was freshly showered and sitting at his desk, he found himself pulling out the letter and tracing those four words at the bottom, the words that had somehow galvanized him today.

It wasn't the first firefight Stannis had ever been in, and it also wasn't the first man he had ever seen die. Maybe he was just getting old, or maybe that it was that Stannis was just seconds away from being able to save him.

Setting the letter to the side, he pulled out a sheet of paper of his own, reaching in the tin to pull out his favourite Waterman ballpoint pen.

_SS,_

_Firstly, I would like to thank you for your letter. It was neither necessary or expected, but it was appreciated. To answer your questions, I am a man, but no, I doubt that it mattered at all for your first letter. And likely still doesn't._

_My circumstances, I assume, are much the same as anyone else's. There is nothing highly unusual or interesting about myself. I'm a soldier. I have been my entire adult life, and a few years before. Like yourself, I came from a family of servicemen. My father, my grandfather, my uncles. I have a brother that is also fighting in this war. A nephew that tried, but proved to be too much of a coward._

_Not that I'm calling you a coward, of course. Like you said, you were not built for battle. There is nothing at all to be ashamed of in that. War is hell, a hell that is better navigated without those who don't truly belong here._

_As to your story, take heart. They could have just paid to have a carpenter fill in the holes. They had to have liked your art at least somewhat to pay for it. You say you are a realist. Not that I could claim being any sort of art connoisseur or critic, but I have always preferred realist to abstract. And modern art I don't understand at all._

_Maybe you could send me a sample of your work. I have the reputation of being honest, at times harshly so. I'd let you know in no uncertain terms if I found your art good or not._

_I have to say, I didn't realize just how much your letter would mean to me. To leave out all the harsh and gory details, your words at the end of your letter got me through a rather...difficult situation today. I can neither explain nor express how much those few words meant to me. I myself don't really understand it. But your suggestion, or maybe it was a command, to be safe and to be strong resonated far deeper than I had initially realized._

_Please do not feel pressured to continue writing, though you are free to do as you wish. I find I would not mind receiving another letter._

_Cpt. S.B._

~

Sansa read, and then reread the letter she held in her hands, the spikey, yet oddly uniformed script telling her before he'd said that it was a man writing. For some reason, her throat felt tight. She hadn't actually expected her mystery soldier to write her back, so she was rather surprised when she went to check her post box earlier today that there had been a letter from him. And it was a him. Oddly enough, she was happy it was a man and not a woman, though she wasn't entirely sure why.

He seemed rather stiff and formal, but she hadn't minded. Underneath that, he seemed genuine in his words. And that he had taken her words, words that she had written without much thought, to heart the way he had, warmed her greatly. So of course she would write him again.

_S.B.,_

_Or should I address you as Captain? If we're going to be pen pals, it seems like we should at least know each others names, instead of just initials. For this letter, I'll stick with the initials and wait until I hear your opinion on the matter._

_Thank you for your reassurance that I am not a coward. I often feel that way. Like you, my entire family has always been soldiers. All of my siblings are in the service now, except one of my younger brothers, but he is a paraplegic or I know he would have signed up as soon as he could have. Sometimes the guilt of it eats away at me. There are so many men and women over their fighting for our right to have the freedoms we do, and some wont ever come home. And what am I doing? Sitting in the safety of my studio flat, painting pretty pictures on canvas while there are people out there dying for me? But I know, I know, I would do no one any sort of good over there. I would be a liability more than I would be any sort of help._

_My father often reminds me that strength and bravery does not begin and end with the sacrifice made in wartime._

_Alright. Enough of that pity party. I apologize. I highly doubt you want to hear my sob story of woe._

_I thought a lot about your offer to critique my artwork even though you say yourself you know nothing of art. Sometimes that's even better, I think. It gives me perspective on what the average person thinks when they see my work. I have decided that I'll do it, but it might be a while before it's finished as I haven't started it yet. Is there any preference of what you want? I can do landscapes or portraits. Any scene you would like? Or maybe a certain location? If there is a person you'd like me to do, I would need a picture of them, unless they're famous, of course. Then I can find an image on my own._

_You have no idea how happy it makes me that my words were able to help you in such a difficult situation. I wont press, but just know if you need, or want, to talk about what happened, I'm more than happy to be the person you vent to. Not only happy, but I would be honoured. Maybe it's just me, but there's something special about letters that allows a person to be more open. Just know that I'm always here, and I'll be patiently waiting for whatever you decide to write._

_Stay safe. Stay strong. And thank you for all that you do._

_S.S._

_PS, I find it very hard to believe that you are uninteresting and 'usual'. What is usual, anyway? We are all interesting and unusual. That's what makes us 'us'. I'd very much like to know more about you and make those judgments for myself._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't get used to more than one chapter updates. It likely won't happen again, but I wrote this along with the first chapter and felt it flowed better as separate chapters. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy :)


	3. Chapter 3

_S.S.,_

_You are in no way obligated to address me as Captain. It's entirely up to you if you decide to use my official title. On the subject of exchanging legal names, I feel I am hesitant. I have nothing to hide, of course, but I feel as a woman, you should be more careful in giving out your name and personal details to a complete stranger. I want you to feel safe in this exchange. For now, would you be opposed to using, say, our middle names alone? It would make me, in the least, feel better._

_I suppose I should go first, as it was my idea. My middle name is Durran. You can continue to address any future letters to Cpt. S.B. as you have been. The mail runners know it's me._

_You have no need to apologize about your, as you called it, tale of woe. But I must agree with your father on this point, at least. Bravery and strength do not end and begin on the battle field. Some of the bravest, strongest people I have ever met have never been close to the battlefield, and some of the biggest cowards I have met have been in fox holes next to me. I admit that I know nothing of you, but something tells me you are not a coward._

_As you said in your letter, it is easier to be more open in a letter to what is basically an anonymous person. There can be little judgement in the act. Or if there is, it is only a simple matter of ripping up the paper and throwing it away. That cannot be so easily done in real life._

_In the pursuit of honesty, I will tell you that in real life, I am not a sociable person. Though, that might have been evident as I was on the list of soldiers that don't receive what is considered 'ample correspondence.' Like I've informed you, I have family. A brother that is living, and is fighting in this war as well. I had an older brother, whom died last year. He gave me two nephews and a single niece. I am not close with them, as they were raised primarily by their mother, who is, if you'll excuse my language, a royal bitch._

_I have a daughter. Like most girls, or boys for that matter, her age, she does not understand the novelty of a written letter. We keep in touch often through email, and speak frequently through Skype._

_Come to think of it, I have no idea how old you are. You might very well fall into the same age category as her. Actually, it is probably prudent for me to ask your age, as I don't want some angry father pressing charges against a grown man corresponding with his under age daughter._

_As for the artwork, you've caught me off guard by your acceptance. I hadn't anticipated that, but feel honoured that you've agreed. I thought about it for a while, what I would like, and decided I wanted the opposite of what I see daily. The Dothraki Sea is hot and vast, full of chaos and blood and violence at the moment. Paint some place calm. A snowy landscape, perhaps. I'll leave it up to your superior artists eye._

_The difficult situation that I experianced and mentioned in my letter is better left vague. I do not wish to burden you with the horrors of war, or frighten you with anything knowing that you have family and loved ones over here. The reality if it is it doesn't really matter. What mattered was your words helped a complete stranger get through something hard. And likely helped save many others lives in doing so._

_I hope I've given you enough personal details for one letter. I fear you may find me lacking when it comes to being interesting. I look forward to hearing from you again, and seeing what you come up with in painting me._

_Durran._

~

_Durran,_

_I am so sorry it has taken me so long to return your letter. Life, as it often does, got a little hectic. My oldest brother was home on leave and then my baby brother graduated from basic training. To say that it's been an emotional rollercoaster is a understatement. I hope the fact that I was able to finish your painting and enclose it with this letter makes up for it._

_My middle name is Minisa. It was my grandmothers name. People called her Minnie. And to put your mind at rest before I go on, I am of age. There's a part of me that wants to tell you it is improper for a man to ask a lady her age, but I understand your hesitancy, so I wont string out your anxiety. I am 27._

_Now, to raise a bit of a flag myself. You say you have a daughter. Does that mean you have a wife? I would hate to find out that I have caused marital problems by corresponding with a married man._

_Now, the painting. I put it on a small canvas because I don't know what type of space you have and figured a small one would be easier for you than a larger one. I hope you like it. The scene is actually of the park down the street from my flat. I went there at night time during a snow fall. Everything about sitting there was so calming and relaxing. Peaceful was the word that kept coming to mind. I hope I was able to convey that in the painting._

_I'm glad you don't think I come across as a coward. I often think people see me that way. I was raised to be, for lack of a better phrase, a proper lady. I enjoy all things feminine and girly. Fashion and make up and doing up my hair and dancing and the ballet and theatre. It seems to me that people see that and make a judgement that because I'm feminine that I'm weak. Now, I cannot boast about my physical strength, which I assume is just average for a girl of my stature, but I can say that I have an emotional and spiritual strength that was hard won. But that is a story for another time. Preferably never._

_I'm more than pleased with the amount of personal information you have given me. But, alas, I'm greedy and wish to know more (insert evil laugh and hands rubbing together here). You don't have to, of course, but I would very much like it. As for myself, if there is anything you wish to know, anything that you think might take your mind off the horrors you have to endure, I will gladly tell you all you wish to hear, and probably a load of things you don't. My oldest brother has always said I'm an open book. My sister says I talk too much._

_What I'm about to say might be too bold, or too familiar, but I'm going to say it regardless. My father came back from the war years ago and he bottled it up everything that he had experianced. He never spoke of it, saying what you said. He didn't want to burden anyone. But, please, don't do that. It took years of night terrors and anxiety issues and my mothers pressing before he finally got the help he needed. He was told that talking about it with someone he trusted, someone that would listen without judgement or ridicule, would be his best hope._

_Now, I'm not saying you trust me. You don't even know me, really. But I can promise you, you will find no sort of judgement or ridicule from me. You don't have to worry about burdening me. My emotional shoulders are pretty strong. I'm positive I can manage helping you carry your load. If it's not me, then please speak with someone._

_Stay safe. Stay strong. And thank you for all that you do._

_Minisa_

Stannis had set the package that he assumed contained the painting she'd sent him to the side before he opened her letter, wanting to read it first.

It was a relief to hear that she was of age, even if it was thirteen years younger than himself. He decided he wouldn't dwell on that fact. This woman, Minisa he could now call her, seemed mature. And besides, it was just letters. When she had asked about his marital status, he'd found himself smiling. He liked that she wasn't the type of woman willing to step into any sort of relationship, no matter how innocent, with a married man without his wife's knowledge. The fact that he was as divorced as could be was somewhat of a relief, because he wasn't certain he could give up his letters with this unknown woman.

The fact that she so compassionately asked him to seek help when it was rather too bold and too familiar, had squeezed his chest tightly. He didn't talk to anyone about his experiences in war. Renly was going through his own shit, as was Davos, and he refused to put any more worry or anxiety on his daughters shoulders. Shireen didn't deserve that. He still wasn't certain he was willing to put it on Minisa either, no matter what she said.

Folding the letter back up, he put it with the others in his tin box. Setting back on his bed, he opened the package that had come with the letter and pulled out the small 6x6 square canvas.

His jaw dropped open when he looked at the scene depicted. Like she had said, it was the image of a park at night. A single lamp post glowing softly against the falling snow, the trees heavy with it. In the bottom corner there was a snow covered bench with a single set of foot prints leading to it. He could almost feel the coldness, could almost make out the soft sounds of the falling snow. It was perfect. More than perfect. It was stunning. He had to run his finger over the bumps and ridges of the paint to convince himself that it wasn't a photograph.

He found himself wondering what a woman with such talent looked like. She seemed so kind in her letters, so ladylike. He wondered if she were as dainty as her hand writing, or as pretty as her painting. He wondered, if he asked, if she would be willing to paint him a self portrait, that way he could see what she looked like. Although he wasn't a betting man, he would put money on her being beautiful.

But even those thoughts made him feel ashamed. He knew there was far more to people then how they looked. Beauty often masked the ugliest hearts. And he wasn't a handsome man himself. It was rather shallow of him to want her to be physically appealing, especially since she seemed to be a kind and caring person. That's all that should matter to him.

And, truthfully, its all that did. He couldn't remember a time in his life where someone showed him as much open kindness and compassion without an ulterior motive. Besides Shireen, of course.

He stood up from his bed and propped the painting against the wall on his desk.

He decided it didn't matter what his Minisa looked like. To him, she would be beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration for Sansa's painting she sent to Stannis
> 
> http://pin.it/k5YmPAf


	4. Chapter 4

Sansa made it home from dinner with her parents and quickly pulled off her coat and kicked her boots off, already opening Durran's latest letter as she did so.

It had been several months since they had started writing each other. It had become something she looked forward to greatly, receiving his letters or writing him one of her own. He had praised her work and was slowly, but surely, adding more and more personal details about himself as time went on. It worried her that he still wasn't opening up about what happened to him on the first day he'd written her, but she hoped he was talking to someone.

Sansa refused to let it sting that it obviously wasn't her.

It had been a relief when he informed her that he wasn't married, as confused as that emotion had made Sansa feel. He and his daughters mother had divorced shortly after their daughter was born. He didn't blame his wife. He said they had married far too young, and hardly knew each other because of how often he was gone with his military duties. The stress and responsibility of being what was basically a single mother had worn on his wife, and on their relationship, so they had parted ways.

It was rather thrilling, this correspondence with a man she had never met.

In the years since she had left Harry, Sansa had been trying to reintegrate herself back into social life. Her time with him had been rather traumatic. He was emotionally and verbally abusive. Not to mention all the other women. He tore her down until she felt and believed she was nothing. He isolated her from her friends and her family until she felt she had nowhere to turn. Once she had finally stood up to him and left him, it was like starting all over again. And this time as someone with a broken spirit.

She was slowly building herself back up, mending broken friendships and settling into her new life. But it was hard. Where her girlfriends were interested in going out to pick up guys, Sansa wasn't interested in doing such things so she often felt like she was just standing on the sidelines.

 She found solace in her painting and the newly reformed relationships with her siblings. But even now they were gone, all except Bran. She spent a lot of her time with him, but it wasn't the same. It was a slightly embarrassing thing to realize, especially at her age, but Sansa was lonely. And she had found a buffer to that loneliness in writing to Durran. She only hoped she wasn't going insane by developing feelings for a man she'd never met before.  

Setting down at her desk that doubled as her nightstand, Sansa quickly opened his letter.

_Minisa,_

_It was a boy. Just a fucking kid. My hand, my goddamn hand, was just an inch away from grabbing him._

_I knew he was panicking. I should have acted faster. If I had, maybe he'd still be alive. But he's not. He's dead. Somewhere out there parents are grieving a son they no longer have. And I lead him to his death._

_I'm sorry, so fucking sorry that I'm burdening you with this. I just...I can't sleep. All I can see is it all happening again._

_It's insane, Minnie, but in all this horror and shit, all I can think about is wanting to get another letter from you. To see your script and read your sweet words. I need to hear from you soon. I don't know if I can wait for a letter to mail. My email is S_Barath@WesteroArmy.net_

_Durran_

Sansa was crying as she finished the letter, hurriedly shoving the letter to the side as she all but ripped open her lap top and opened her email browser. With shaky fingers, she quickly typed in Durran's email address and typed _Minisa_ in the subject line so he would know it wasn't spam.

_Durran,_

_Please, please, please never apologize to me again for opening up. I only wish I could offer you more than typed out words on a computer. It breaks my heart to hear about the young soldier you lost. I ache for his family and those that loved him. But, I hurt even more to know you blame yourself._

_That boy enlisted with the knowledge of what could happen. Every soldier that signs up knows the risks. You can't take on the weight of every fallen soldier._

_You said in one of your letters that my words helped you and in turn saved many other lives. What about them, Durran? You may have lost the life of one, but many more are alive because you were able to find the strength inside of you to lead them out of danger._

_You're a hero, Durran. A real life, bonafide hero._

_I'm afraid I'm failing you when it comes to consoling you. I wish so badly I could be there at night when the dreams wake you and assure you that all is alright. No one should have to go through that. Especially alone. Even though I can't be there, know that I am thinking of you every night. Hopefully that will help you feel better, if only a tiny bit._

_I want to hear from you soon, to know that you're alright._

_Stay safe. Stay strong. And thank you for all that you do._

_Your Minnie_

-

Stannis had just gotten back into his quarters after morning PT. Not bothering with a shower or changing, he went to go drop onto his bed to stare at the ceiling until the officers meeting. When he passed his desk, his eye caught on the snowy park painting.

Minisa would probably be getting his letter soon, or already had. He felt himself flush with embarrassment at how desperate and weak he had sounded in that letter. He'd written it after waking up for the fifth time, sweating and panting from his nightmare. He had just finished the report on what had happened earlier that day, and it had brought it all back up for him. In that moment of weakness, all he craved was her comfort.

With a sigh, he booted his computer up to make sure Shireen hadn't emailed him. The message notification was blinking. Clicking on it, he was surprised to see that it wasn't from Shireen. At first he thought it was junk mail, but the subject line stopped him from trashing it.

_Minisa._

His heart raced and tightened uncomfortably in his chest as he read her words. But the more he read, the more that ache eased. Stannis started to feel a little warm when he read the part where she wanted to be with him at night, comforting him when he needed it most. He could almost imagine it. Some phantom of a woman he couldn't quite picture running soft hands through what little hair he had that remained, humming some nondescript but soothing tune.

It was a strange reaction, to be both emotionally soothed and physically aroused at the picture. Especially since he had absolutely no idea what Minisa looked like.

_Your Minnie._

Gods. He was really losing it. Pinning over a woman he'd never even met before.

With a half hearted try at a self disgusted sigh, he hit the reply icon.

_Minnie,_

_I'm sorry I worried you. That wasn't my intention. I apologize for any distress that I may have caused._

_You have no idea how much your words mean to me. You have done more than enough to comfort me. Far more than I could have asked. I can vaguely picture you here, sitting with me in my bed at night. Your sweet, calming comfort is something I find I crave. It's hard, however, when I don't know what you look like._

_You were bold with me once, so I'm going to take a leaf from your book. You can deny me if you wish, and I would encourage you to do so if this makes you uncomfortable._

_Your painting of the snowy park is something I treasure. You, my Minnie, are a wonderful artist. If you would be willing, I would like to have a portrait of you. Again, do not do anything that makes you uncomfortable._

_I hope that even though we have each others emails now, you won't stop writing me hand written letters. The email can be for emergency cases, when one of us needs quick communication with the other._

_Now, I've got a bit of bad news. I'm going on a mission that will take me away from base for a few weeks, so I wont be able to write you or receive any of your letters. Don't let that dissuade you from writing me. It would be nice to return to a letter from you._

_I'll write as soon as I am able._

_Durran_

-

Sansa finished Durran's email with her face flushed and her heart beating a little rapidly. He hadn't asked for anything risqué. He'd only asked for a portrait. There wasn't a reason to believe he was being pervy or anything. He just wanted to know what she looked like. Well, she wanted to know what he looked like as well. He'd told her in one of his letters that he was forty. Though that could be considered old by some, age had never really bothered Sansa. So many of the men her age were still so immature. And she really felt a connection with Durran that would surpass any sort of age difference. Especially since they were only pen pals.

The fact that he was going on a mission made her nervous. Where was he going? What would he be doing? Was he going to be in danger? Of course he was. He was in a war.

It was the next day, after a night of fitful sleep, that the realization struck her. If something happened to Durran, if, the Gods forbid, he was killed she would never know. She was nothing to him. A pen pal. A nameless, faceless woman he wrote to. No one would know to inform her, because, likely, no one but himself knew she existed. For some reason, that made her cry.

It's also what pushed her into deciding she would give him a portrait.

She decided it wouldn't be of her face, and she would draw it instead of painting. Drawings always felt more...intimate to her for some reason. But she was going to need help if she were going to pull it off.

"You want me to what now?" Margaery asked with a slight curl of her lips. Sansa bit her own, focusing on pouring Marg a glass of lemonade.

"I want you to take a photo of me." Sansa slid the glass across the small counter to her friend. "From behind. No face."

"Are you sending some bloke a sexy pic?" Margaery asked, now with a full blown smile.

"No." Sansa blushed. "I'm doing a self portrait, but I can't very well see myself from behind. And I don't want my face in the photo. I want it to be more intimate."

"Who is this intimate, faceless picture for, sweetling?" Margaery pressed on, sipping her lemonade.

"Myself." Sansa lied easily. Durran was her secret. She wasn't willing to share him with anyone just yet.

"Alright." Margaery nodded. "But I'm going to help set it up."

They both decided on the bed would have the best lighting. And they both agreed that Sansa's hair should be piled up in a somewhat messy bun to show off her neck and spine. Margaery picked out what she would wear, as Sansa wasn't comfortable doing it nude.

And so Sansa knelt on her bed, bare feet tucked under her bum, face angled just so a hint of her jawline would show, wearing a white cotton dress that she'd bought to go to Dorne last year with her family. It buttoned up all the way down the back, stopping just above her bottom. She'd left it completely unbuttoned and gaped open to reveal her back. At Margaery's instruction, she took hold of the straps at her shoulders and lifted them a bit. They tried several different angles and slightly different poses before Margaery seemed happy with what she had.

They finished up the evening with a bottle of wine and watching the mini series North and South.

The next morning, Sansa went through all the pictures and found her favourite one to upload to her computer so she could have a bigger image to go off of as she started the drawing. She spent the entire weekend finishing it, hardly even taking a break to eat or drink. By the time she was done, she was rather proud of it, even though she really didn't like drawing herself.

Writing up a letter, she packaged up the drawing, which she had done on heavy stock paper, along with the letter and walked down the road to the post office to mail it. The whole rest of the day she would blush hotly every time she thought of the drawing, or of the picture. She wondered what Durran's reaction to it would be. Would he be upset that her face wasn't in it? Would he be repulsed that she'd sent him something so intimate? Maybe he'd really just wanted a photo of her, like a head shot or something. Too late now.

When he got back from his mission, he was going to be in for a surprise. Sansa only hoped it was a good surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration for Sansa's self portrait (with red hair, obviously) 
> 
>  
> 
> https://goo.gl/images/xxsMIs
> 
> If that link doesn't work, it's the pastel drawing 'Teddy' by William Whitaker. You can just look it up on your own :)


	5. Chapter 5

_Durran,_

_To be honest, I don't even know what to say in this letter. Worry and anxiety have been eating away at me since I received your email._

_Gods, I hope you're safe. I understand how you felt insane, because I feel the same. I've thought of you every day, and will continue doing so until I hear from you and know that you are safe and sound._

_I told you in my email, and I'll remind you of it again; even though I am unable to be there with you when you wake up in the middle of the night from your nightmares, know that I wish I could be. I want so badly to be able to soothe you, to reassure you, to comfort you. I suppose knowing that I'm thinking of doing those things will have to be enough for the both of us, although it doesn't feel like it even comes close._

_I hope you don't mind that I didn't paint the portrait I've sent you. Drawing I feel lends itself more to intimacy than paint does. The simplicity of it. I apologize if it's too intimate. I wasn't sure exactly what you had in mind, so I went with what I wanted you to have instead. I left out my face because I feel it's only fair. I don't know what you look like, and you still don't know what I look like. At least my face, anyway._

_Now that you have two things to remember me by, it should only be fair that I receive something in return. Don't you think? Fair is fair after all. I understand if you don't feel comfortable sending a photo, and I hardly expect you to send me one as revealing as what I've sent you, but I really would like to have an idea what the man I've been writing to for almost half a year looks like. But I suppose that's up to you._

_When you told me you would be gone, I realized something and it scares me. Again, maybe I'm being too familiar here, or to intimate or whatever, but if something were to ever happen to you, how would I know? The torture of waiting for a letter or email that never comes and just never knowing why. It makes me a little sick to my stomach, actually._

_Anyway. I'm going to watch the sail boat races at White Harbor this coming weekend with my brother. You said that you owned one. That's why I bought the tickets, actually. Maybe being there, watching something you would enjoy will make me feel even closer to you._

_I can't wait to hear from you. Please email me as soon as you can to let me know you're safe, and then I can patiently wait without all the anxiety for your letter, because I do agree. I love getting your handwritten letters._

_Stay safe. Stay strong. And thank you for all that you do._

_Your Minnie._

_PS, it sort of goes without saying, but please keep the drawing to yourself. I think I might die of embarrassment if I found out others had seen it. It was bad enough having my best friend snap the photo so I could have an image to go off of_.

Stannis read the letter before he had opened the thicker manila envelope that had come with it. Now he sat staring the manila envelope as if it might burst into flames.

He hadn't expected this. He never imagined her sending him something that would be considered intimate. Surely it wasn't a nude drawing. While that was certainly appealing in a sense, he only hoped Minnie wouldn't take that sort of risk with a man she'd never met. Besides, there was so much more about her letter that had tugged on his emotions. How worried she had been for him. Had anyone, aside from his daughter, ever actually worried over him? He was Stannis Baratheon. Captain in the army. War hardened with a salty attitude and what Shireen referred to as a 'resting bitch face'. Whatever in the hells that meant.

He had never considered how she would feel if something did happen to him. He'd long ago came to grips with the reality that he might not come home when he left for deployments. Obviously he worried how this would effect Shireen, but she was a strong girl with a mother that would care for her. And she wouldn't be left wondering what had happened to him. She would be informed. He could only imagine the sort of hell the not knowing would be. And that's exactly what would happen to Minisa. She wouldn't know. He made a mental note to have it written in his records that he wanted an email sent out to lady_wolf@northernmail.com in the event of his death.

"Another letter from you mystery writer?" Davos' voice jerked Stannis out of his thoughts. Folding the letter, he looked up at his friend laid out on a bed in the infirmary. Their mission had been a success, but Davos had managed to get a bullet in the arm. He would be fine, and was set to be released from the infirmary tomorrow morning with instructions of light physical activity.

The lucky bastard.

Davos was the only one of his men that had mentioned the influx of mail Stannis had been receiving. He made comments about it often, but Stannis had staunchly refused to indulge is friends curiosity. Minnie was his, and he wasn't willing to share her just yet.

"I take it the pain meds haven't dampened your ability to talk." Stannis sat back in the chair, holding both envelopes to his stomach, careful not to cause them to wrinkle or get them too dirty. He hadn't even had time to hit the showers since returning, intent on getting here to check on Davos.

"Never that, sir." Davos smiled. Stannis nodded, working his back teeth together as he thought for a moment.

"Can I ask you a favour, Davos?"

"Of course." Davos answered quickly.

"In the event of my death," Davos blanched at Stannis' bald statement, struggling to sit up better in the bed.

"Sir, you aren't" Stannis held up his hand to stop him.

"Don't be ridiculous, Davos. Of course there is a chance. I don't plan on dying, but if I do, there's something I want you to do for me. Something I want you to make sure gets done."

Davos was silent for a long moment, seemingly grappling with the morbid subject.

"What is it, Stannis?"

"There is an email address saved to my contacts on my computer, lady_wolf@northernmail.com." Davos nodded. "I want you to send a message to that email, letting her know that I've died."

"Might I ask whom this lady wolf is?"

"Someone important." Stannis grudgingly supplied.

"Do I know her?"

"No." Stannis shook his head. Then he added, a bit hopefully, "But, perhaps you might. In the future."

After leaving Davos in the infirmary, Stannis stopped off at the showers to rid himself of the dirt and grime that covered him, then made his way to his quarters. Sitting down on his bed, he sat the letter down on his desk and pulled the manila envelope into his lap. Wiping his palms on his pant legs, he quickly ripped open the top of the envelope and turned it upside down so the heavy stock paper slid out. Turning the paper around so he could see the drawing, Stannis was certain his heart had stopped beating for a moment.

Good gods, she was lovely. Long, sleek spine. Slim, dainty arms raised up to hold on to the straps of her dress that was left unbuttoned so reveal her back. Her neck was elegant and long, fiery red hair done in coloured pencil in a lovely bun at the top of her head, strands falling down to kiss her shoulders. He couldn't see her face, nothing more than a hint of her jawline and the tip of her nose. Stannis couldn't decide if he was more impressed with her talent, or more turned on by the picture she presented.

Judging from the rapid southern shift of his blood flow, it was likely the latter.

He hadn't been prepared for this. For the reality that the Minisa he had come to know, had come to have some pretty intense and confusing feelings for, was just as stunningly gorgeous as she was sweet. He had been set to see past any perceived physical imperfections because of how beautiful her inner self was. Never this...this utter perfection. And she wanted to know what he looked like. It was a fair request, especially given the type of picture he held in his hands.

What would she think when she realized he was nothing special to look at? He was middle aged with a receding hairline and a perpetual scowl. But, to be fair, he didn't know what her face looked like. Although vanity was one sin that Stannis could whole heartedly say he did not possess, he was aware he was in rather good shape, especially for his age. His job demanded it of him.

When his unit had first arrived here, one of the guys had been taking photos at weapons training. Stannis had a few of the pictures in a box in his footlocker. Digging it out, he leafed through until he found the picture he had in mind. It was of Stannis by himself. He'd been demonstrating what he wanted his men to be doing. He wore his fatigue pants and t shirt, sidearm strapped to his thigh. He was standing sideways, the front of his body facing the camera, but his head was pulled to the side, his rifle held up and aimed where he was looking, the weapon blocking the bottom half of his face. He hadn't been wearing his helmet at the time, so his receding hairline was visible, but with his sunglasses on, it was hard to see much of his face. It had been particularly hot that day, and his shirt was wet down the front with sweat, making it cling to his chest.

It was nothing special, but it was the only photo he had of himself that didn't show his face.

Going back to his desk, he sat the picture aside and booted up his computer. First of all, he wrote to Shireen to let her know he was back on base and safe, then he started a new email to Minisa.

_Minnie,_

_Back safe. Received your letter and drawing. I'm writing you back now, and since you asked, I'm sending you something else as well. Fair, after all, is fair._

_Durran._

Once the email was sent, he pulled out his Waterman and a sheath of paper and started his actual letter to her.

_Minnie,_

_I didn't mean to make you worry, but the fact that you did means a lot to me. It's not often anyone, other than my daughter of course, actually worries about me. I wish you wouldn't, though. I'm very good at what I do. I've been a soldier for a very long time. As the saying goes, beware of an old man in a profession where men usually die young._

_Gods, Minnie, you have no idea how much I would like have you here, doing all the things you described. Don't worry about it being enough. It's more than enough, knowing that you're out there somewhere thinking of me and wishing to comfort me. Don't for a single second doubt that that means more to me than I can express._

_There is nothing about the drawing you sent me that I can find fault with. It's beautifully done. I don't know which I find more beautiful, in fact, the ability you have in art, or the subject of this piece. I suppose I don't have to tell you, of course. Surely you know how stunning you are. You have absolutely nothing to be worried about in regards to me showing this drawing to anyone else. This is mine. The idea of anyone else enjoying the beauty of it is not something I wish to think about._

_I've enclosed a photograph of myself. It was taken earlier this year. I haven't changed in appearance, I'm sure. Like your own, my face isn't visible. I fear now that I've seen how attractive you are, that it will be a disappointment. The good looks in my family were all wasted on my younger brother. And in his youth, my older brother as well. It seems to have skipped me completely._

_Tomorrow morning after PT I have plans to pull my files. In the section of my will I'm going to add a note that there is to be an email sent to your address in the event, the very unlikely event, of my death. Don't worry about being too familiar with me anymore. I find that I enjoy the familiarity and I completely understand your feelings on this subject. It would be horrible to never know. I do not wish to ever put you something so terrible. I've also talked with a friend of mine and he will make sure that it gets done._

_Don't let this scare you. It's only in a 'what if' scenario. A scenario that is unlikely to happen. I only have six more months before I ship back home._

_I've been to the races at White Harbor. They're some of the best ships around. I hope both you and your brother enjoy the experience. You said you've never been on a sail boat before. Perhaps, if it's something you would like to experience, I could take you out on mine once I return home. You, of course, would be more than welcome to bring along your brother, or a friend, or even your parents. I would want you to be comfortable in meeting me, if that is something you want to do._

_I look forward to hearing from you soon._

_Durran_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wont be at my computer at all this weekend, so I'm going to be the super nice lady I am and gift you all with another chapter later today. I need to do a few more edits to it before I post it. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones sorta long, but I wanted to leave you with something to hold you over the weekend. 
> 
> A little note, at the end with the IMing the bold wording is Stannis and the italics are Sansa. It's how I figured it would be easiest to keep track of who was speaking.

Part of Stannis felt that what he was doing was wrong. Another part told him Minnie wouldn't have sent him something so erotic if she hadn't known he would be doing exactly this. She had said, after all, she had sent him what she wanted him to have.

The largest part of him wasn't really thinking at all. The largest part of him was focused on the drawing sitting on the desk in front of him.

He traced the line of her spine with his eyes, imagining doing it with the tips of his fingers. Her skin would be soft, like warmed silk under his touch. She would gasp softly as his fingers slowly tripped down the divots and knots of her spine. Her head would arch to the side, just so, when his lips touched the side of her throat. He wondered if she would moan then, or maybe whimper. Perhaps one of her hands would reach back and cup his head, guiding him as he devoured the elegant column. He could almost feel the throbbing of her pulse against his lips.

Likely it was just an echo of the throbbing of his cock as he slowly stroked himself to the image Minnie had gifted him.

Gods, he hadn't indulged in this sort of masturbation since he was...well, he couldn't actually remember. He got himself off, of course. He had desires and needs, after all. Usually it was in the showers. A quick, proficient act that got right to the point that very seldom involved fantasizing about anything. He didn't have partners when he was deployed. He never had. Sure, there were women a plenty over here. It was a fairly common thing for people to be warming each others beds, even those who had spouses back home. Stannis refused. He was a captain, a superior to most every woman he came into contact with over here. He didn't like the idea of having that power dynamic, especially since he could get in a lot of trouble for doing so.

He'd avoided this exact thing for over a month, worrying that he was somehow degrading Minisa. But then she'd gone and ruined every ounce of his self control with her last letter, asking him if he had been physically enjoying the drawing.

A quick release wasn't what he was after right now. Even in solo activities, it felt wrong to just quickly wank to thoughts of Minnie. He wasn't sure why it felt less dirty to linger over it, to tease himself as he imagined teasing her, but somehow it did.

He kept his fantasy centered around her back, since he didn't want to do her an injustice by not getting her facial features right. She was sitting in his lap, long legs spread over his thighs, that lush bottom rocking against his erection while he nipped and kissed and licked his way across her neck and shoulders. He imagined stroking the dip and swell of her waist and hips, hands gripping her hips as he lifted her so she could slid down on his cock, taking him into her wet heat.

"Fuck me." Stannis groaned, stroking himself faster as his fantasy counterpart started thrusting up into the woman above him.

He wondered what she would feel like if he touched her between her thighs. Would she be hot? Wet? Would her clitoris swell up and be easy to find and strum, or would he have to gently pet and coax between her folds to find the tiny button?

He wondered what the noises she made would sound like. Panting breaths? Delicate whimpers? Needy moans? Smokey groans? Would she scream when she came, or just let out a feminine gasp? Maybe she would say his name.

Stannis groaned again as he felt the coiling tension tighten at the base of his spine. For the first time since starting this solo excursion, he let his eyes fall closed as he sped up his hand until that tension broke and he grunted out his climax, only slightly embarrassed that ' _Minnie_ ' slipped out of his mouth as he came.

Once he had his breathing under control again, Stannis picked up the wet washcloth he'd brought in preparation for this and cleaned himself up before pulling his underwear and sleeping pants back up. He'd taken a clear paper protector sheath from the office so he could put Minisa's drawing in. Picking it up now, he gave it one last look before putting it in the bottom of his footlocker and locking it back up.

He had written several more letters to her over the last month, and had received just as many. She was endearingly pleased about his taking the effort to make sure she would be notified in the worst case scenario. It had taken a few letters of him comforting her for her to seem less anxious about the prospect. She had also enthusiastically agreed to meeting him once he went back home. They still hadn't agreed on a time or a place. And Stannis still didn't actually know where she lived. Somewhere in the North, presumably, as her first painting depicted too much snow for the South. He tried not to be too upset about that. It was only a three hour long ride on the express train from Storms End.

Stannis wasn't sure, but it also seemed like her letters were getting more...teasing. She dropped these statements often that had him wondering at there true meaning, like how big her bed felt at night when she was alone, and how she thought of him while laying there every night. At least once in every letter she commented on how she had his photo pinned to the corkboard above her desk that sat beside her bed and how 'manly and strong' his arms looked. She even went as far as saying she often wondered how they would feel wrapped around her.

Honestly, the girl was driving him to constant distraction. And he couldn't be happier about it.

He was just dozing off for the night with thoughts of fire red hair wrapped around him, when his computer dinged. He grumbled as he rolled out of bed. Shireen often forgot about the time differences between them. He normally shut his computer off at night and when he wasn't there, but in his, um, pleasure he must have forgotten. Stumbling to the screen in the dark, he squinted against the bright light. He was surprised to see that it was an email from Minisa, not Shireen.

_Mum just called. My baby brother has been shot. He's in critical condition and is being flown to Pentos for emergency surgery._

_Durran, I don't know what to do. I can't stop crying. I'm so scared. It's ridiculous, but as soon as I found out, all I wanted to do was talk to you. Gods, I wish you were here. I wish you could hug me right now, hold me until I can manage to stop bawling._

_I need you, Durran. I need you to tell me it's okay. I need you to tell me that it's all going to be fine and my brother will be alright._

_I need you to assure me I'm not going crazy for needing the comfort of a man I've never even met._

_Sansa. My name is Sansa._

Stannis had to read the email several times to make sure he was reading things right, his heart picking up speed as his throat tightened to imagine her sitting somewhere crying her eyes out. This is where writing to her became hard. If he were there in person, he wouldn't need to have words. He could just do as she wished and wrap her up in his arms and hold her until she calmed.

Sansa. Her name was Sansa. Of course someone as beautiful and sweet as her would have an equally beautiful name.

_Sansa,_

_I can't tell you how sorry I am to hear this. I cannot tell you how much I share in your wish to be there for you. I'm not a man that words come easily to, especially when it comes to women and comfort. But I could hold you. And I would, if I were there._

_I'm afraid I can't tell you what you need to hear. I couldn't bare lying to you, and the truth of it is, I don't know if those things are true. What I do know, what I can tell you, is that no matter what happens, you will be alright. Eventually. You are stronger than you realize, Sansa. Remember, those emotional shoulders of yours could hold up the world if they needed to. If your brother has even half your strength, or half your will, then he's got every chance in this world of making it out alright._

_You aren't insane. I know it's irrational, and it does seem unorthodox, but I've needed, and taken, your comfort several times before. And what does it matter that we've never met? You are quite possibly the only person alive that knows me this well._

_Please let me know if there is anything I can possibly do, and please don't hesitate to email me whenever you need to. I can't promise I'll be able to answer you directly, but I will always get back in touch with you as soon as I can. Keep me updated on your brother._

_And my name is Stannis._

-

Sansa felt a twinge of guilt when her phone vibrated with an email from Durran almost immediately. He was likely sleeping and she had woken him up. She also felt a bit guilty that she was seeking the comfort of him when she was sitting in the living room of her parents house. Her dad was sitting on the sofa, his arms wrapped around her frantic mother. Bran was sitting in his chair, his eyes unfocused as he stared off at the empty fireplace, Summer curled up at his feet. Her uncle Benjen had come over after her dad had called him. He was pacing around the living room, talking in hushed tones with her uncle Edmure as they took over the responsibility of getting in touch with Robb and Arya.

Reading Durran's email had instantly made her feel better, even if it did bring on a fresh wave of tears. _It's Stannis, now_ , she thought. It was a strong name. A serious one. Something that matched the man she had come to know perfectly.

Swiping her phone screen until she could reply to him, she wiped her blurry eyes before she started typing.

_Stannis,_

_I'm curled up on an overstuffed chair in my parents living room with a blanket wrapped around me, but I'm going to pretend for now it's you. I don't know if I told you, but ever since you sent me that picture of you, it's all I can do, imagining those strong arms around me._

_Is it possible to miss someone you've never actually met? Because I ache with missing you._

_I'm sorry I'm putting this all on you. I shouldn't. You need to be focused on keeping yourself safe instead of worrying about me._

_My entire family, or at least most of it, is all either here now, or will soon be crowding in as we wait for more news and updates. I'm sure you'll be the first person I let know once I do._

_I'm glad I'm not alone in my feelings. It's a little confusing at times, I admit, but I wouldn't give it up for the world._

_Don't worry about immediate responses. I know you're there and I know you'll contact me when you're able._

_Stay safe. Stay strong._

_Sansa_

-

_Sansa,_

_Knowing that you are with your family makes me feel better. I don't think I could go back to sleep thinking of you somewhere on your own in your emotional state. It's alright to pretend, at least for now. One day soon you wont have to pretend anymore. That blanket really will be my arms. And I will gladly hold you for as long as you need me to._

_It's entirely possible, I think. I hadn't thought of this feeling as missing you, but that seems an apt description. Everything about you makes me ache, Minnie. All in different ways._

_Never be sorry for wanting comfort, never when it's mine you are seeking. Don't worry about my focus. I can manage to both worry about you and keep myself safe._

_I wouldn't give this up either. Not for anything._

_I'll be checking my email frequently._

_Stannis_

-

It took a full week before Rickon was declared out of the woods. Sansa didn't think she'd ever cried as much as she had in that week. It had been awful, the not knowing, the waiting for news that seemed to take forever to come.

It was nice that she got to talk to Stannis every day. Even if she hadn't emailed him, he would email her at the end of his day and ask if there was any new developments. It was heart warming to know he cared so much. And she felt so much closer to him after such a traumatic experience.

But, still. Knowing her baby brother was going to be alright, and that he was on his way home was a much needed relief. And to celebrate, she had agreed to go out with Margaery and some of her girlfriends. She thought it would be nice to relax for the night, unwind all the tension that had been building up over the last week.

It had all seemed like a fine idea at her flat, getting gussied up and ready to go out. It had even been fun for the first hour and two pomegranate martinis. But then Margaery was dancing rather suggestively with some guy, Randa was sitting in another guys lap sucking his face off, Jeyne and her newest boyfriend were dancing far too slow for the current song, staring lovingly into each others eyes, and Mya was currently in an intense conversation with a guy that was sitting far too close to her.

Sansa suddenly hated them all. Well, she didn't _hate_ them, but she was insanely jealous. Not of the guys they were with, but more of the fact that they were with them at all. She couldn't even remember the last time she felt a mans touch, and it had been even longer since she last had sex. Far too long. And Stannis was making that empty ache so much worse. And that picture. Gods, that picture. There was only so many times that she could get herself off to the same image. She wanted more than that. More than just flying solo. She'd been dropping some pretty big hints that she wanted to take things up a notch, but Stannis never seemed to take the bait. And, well, maybe it was the fact that innuendo was somewhat lost without a suggestive look or tone of voice.

It was during her third martini that an idea struck her. She could email him. Flying solo would be so much more fun if he was helping her along, and the thought of him halfway across the world doing the same had a pleasant shiver running down her spine. Since Mya was the closest to her, and currently the only one not being snogged within an inch of her life, although it looked like it might be happening soon, Sansa told her she was heading home and to let the others know.

Once she was home, she stripped out of her dress and heels and sat down at her desk in just her bra and panties, wanting to help put herself in the mood, already a little anxious. Unpinning the photo of Stannis, she sat it near the computer screen, thinking that it might be helpful to have a visual of the man she was talking to.

_Stannis,_

_Sorry to email you during what is probably the middle of your day. Can you spare me a few moments, possibly?_

Sansa set back in her chair, chewing on her thumb nail while she stared at the screen. After Rickon had been shot, they had started instant messaging each other, so she sat staring at the bottom of the text box, waiting for those three little dots to pop up saying he was replying to her.

After ten minutes went by, Sansa deflated a bit. Huffing with self pity, she went to the kitchen, grabbing the TV remote on her way, and pulled a carton of lemon sherbet from the freezer. Sitting on her kitchen counter in her underwear, she flicked the TV on and scanned the channels until she found a rerun of I Love Lucy.

She was halfway through what was left in her ice cream carton, and ten minutes away from the episode being over, when her computer chimed, letting her know she had an IM. With a squeal, she jumped off the counter, losing her grip on the ice cream, which landed upside down on the floor, which then of course she almost slipped in.

"Crap." she grabbed the counter to stop from falling. "Crap, crap, crap." she whispered, as if Stannis might hear her through the computer. Faster then she thought possible, she picked up the carton, swiped up the mess, cleaned her foot off, and ran to the computer.

Once she got to her desk, she took a deep breath through her nose, calming her nerves, and sat calmly in the chair and opened up the IM window again.

**Sansa,**

**I was in a meeting. I'm free now until PT, which is in an hour. Is something wrong? Did something with your brother come up?**

Sansa smiled a bit to herself at his concern.

_My brother is fine. I had gone out with some of my girlfriends and they were all hooking up with guys at the bar and I felt lonely._

_Do you think you can make me feel less lonely?_

Almost a full minute when by before the dots indicated he was replying.

**Less lonely, how? Do you want me to tell you what I would do if I were there?**

Sansa felt her whole body flush and she grinned, chewing her bottom lip.

_What would you do?_

**First of all, help me get a picture of what I'm working with. What are you wearing right now? Where are you sitting? Your sofa, your bed, a chair?**

_My dress that I went out in was uncomfortable, so I took it off when I got home. Now I'm wearing a pair of pink satin knickers and a white lace bra. I'm sitting at my desk now, but I'm thinking I should probably move to the bed if this is going where I really hope it is._

**Tell me where you hope it's going.**

Sansa felt a shiver run up her spine and heat pool low in her belly. She should have expected this from a man like him. He was a captain in the army. Giving out orders and being in charge were something he was used to.

_In a direction that will hopefully lead to a lot of panting and writhing and a blissful climax for the both of us that just might take away this hallow ache whenever I think about how much I want you._

Taking a deep breath, Sansa tried to calm her racing heart. It was insane how brave she felt in this moment. How bold. Maybe it was the martinis, or maybe it was the privacy the messaging gave her, or maybe it was that this was Stannis and he made her feel safe in the exchange.

**I want you to get on your bed. Can you do that and still be on your computer?**

With shaky legs, Sansa stood up and picked up her laptop. Moving to the bed, she propped herself up on her pillows and sat her laptop on the bed beside her hip.

_Alright. I'm laying on my bed. I have a laptop so we're good. But now I feel left out. You know what I'm wearing, but I can't picture you._

**I have a desk top so I can't move to my bed. I'm sitting at my desk wearing my fatigue pants and t shirt**.

_Can you take off your shirt and pants?_

There was a long pause before he replied.

**Alright. I'm in my boxers now. I'm going to ask you to do something for me, but if I say or ask you to do anything you're uncomfortable with, you've got to tell me. I can't see your face to go off your expressions.**

_I'll let you know. What do you want me to do?_

**I want you to take your fingers and trace your jawline, moving slowly up towards your mouth.**

Sansa did as he asked, her skin tingling where she touched, imagining it was bigger, rougher fingers that touched her.

**Trace your lips with the tip of your finger, then gently suck your finger into your mouth. Picture it's my finger, my hand touching you. Tell me how it feels**.

Sansa wasn't sure if he meant what it felt like inside of her mouth, or what it felt like to touch herself, so she went with both.

_My skin tingles were I've touched myself. My lips feel soft and pliant, waiting for you to kiss them. My mouth is warm and wet. My tongue a little rasp that sends a shivers down my spine. But I want to touch you, too._

**Don't worry about me right now. I want to make you feel good, so just let me.**

**Take your hands and run them down your chest, tracing the lines of your collarbone. Draw a line between your breasts, fingertips skimming the swells over the cups of your bra. Tell me, Sansa, would they fit into my hands perfectly? Would they be a small mound of soft flesh for me to devour, or would they overflow my hands?**

Sansa took a moment, reading his words and doing what he asked. She closed her eyes to better concentrate and she raised gooseflesh along her own skin, teasing the skin of her breasts before cupping them both and gasping out loud at how it felt.

_They overflow my own hands a little, so they would likely fit perfectly into yours. Gods, Stannis, I can almost feel the callouses on your skin. I don't think I'm going to be able to keep this bra on for much longer._

**Good. I don't want you to. Take it off now, then lay back down. I want you to tease yourself. Soft, barely there touches along your sides and underneath your breasts until your back arches, begging for me to touch you where you want me to. When you finally cup your breasts, swipe your thumbs across your nipples until they stiffen under your touch, ready for my mouth to devour them. Tell me, Sansa, are your nipples sensitive? Do you like a light touch, or would you want me to pinch them? When I suck on them, do you want it to be just my tongue flicking across the tight bundle, or would you want the sting of my teeth?**

Sansa panted as she rolled her nipples between her fingers, her thighs rhythmically rubbing together to ease the ache between them. At the thought of his hot, wet lips wrapping around her peaks, Sansa moaned loudly.

_I love my nipples to be played with. Light at first, teasing, stroking, your fingers rolling them gently before tugging on them. Then I'd want you to move on to more. More pressure, a rougher touch that I could feel between my legs. You can lick and suck and bite gently on them. I've heard of women coming from just that, and sometimes mine are so sensitive I think I might be able to._

**Gods, Sansa. I want you to do that. I want you to roll and tug and pinch your nipples until you can feel every roll and tug and pinch between your legs. I want you to get yourself as close as you can just from playing with your breasts.**

Sansa did as he asked, writhing and panting. Occasionally she would gasp or moan when she tweaked her nipple harder, her hips surging off the bed.

_Stannis, I can't take it anymore. I need to do something else. Please, tell me what you would do to me right now if you were here._

**If I were there right now, I would kiss and nip my way down your undulating belly, lingering on all the places that made you gasp, or tease the places that made you squirm. When I arrived at your navel, I would trace that tempting little divot with my tongue while my hands mapped out your thighs, pushing them wider so I could kneel between them. I'd kiss your hip, licking the sensitive skin there to distract you from the fact I was grasping your underwear, slowly slipping the satin from your body. Would they be wet for me, Sansa? Would that sweet little pussy of yours be drenched with desire for me?**

While she read what he had written, Sansa had let her fingers skim down her belly to her underwear and had pushed them off when he said he would. And, oh how wet she was for him. She could feel it between her folds as she shifted her hips around. That slick, sweet slide. A thrill went through her at his coarse language. It felt so raw. So primal.

_So wet, Stannis. I could drown in my want for you right now. Please tell me that you would touch me now._

**Not yet, no. First of all I would bend to worship your legs, kissing my way up from the bend of your knee, my fingers running up your other leg, slowly making my way up to the centre of you that's been waiting for me. Tell me what I would find there. Is the hair here red like the hair on your head? Or do you have hair down here at all?**

Sansa thought about lying to him as she traced her fingers up and down the insides of her thighs that were spread wide now. According to porn, men liked women bare between the thighs. Harry always had, but Sansa hated getting rid of all of her hair. It made her feel like a child again. A woman had hair on her mound, so Sansa reclaimed her womanhood by leaving a well maintained bush of dark auburn hair there once she finally left Harry. But it felt wrong to lie to Stannis, even about something as little as this.

_Red. Darker than my actual hair. Is that alright? Would you rather me be completely hair free down there?_

**I want you the way you are. So much so that I can't tease you much longer. Now I would be letting my hands touch you, ghosting over the hair there before pushing further between your folds, feeling how wet you are, how soft and hot. I would feel you out with my fingers, finding all the spots that make you moan, painting you with the wetness you've supplied me, searching out that hardened little bundle of nerves that will give you the most pleasure. And I want to please you, Sansa. How do you like to be touched? Fast and hard, gentle and teasing, direct or indirect?**

Sansa tried to concentrate as she rubbed a hand between her folds, her first three fingers running tight circles over her clitoris, building her up higher and higher. With her free hand, she fumbled at her key board awkwardly to reply to him.

_Hard, but not rough. Just a firm touch. Quick movements. Tight circles. Gods, Stannis. I'm so close._

**Good, sweet girl. Keep going. Keep thinking of me being there. Those are my fingers between your legs, my fingers rubbing circles around your clitoris. With my free hand I'd work two fingers inside of you just so I could feel your inner muscles clench me, and how your wetness would coat my hand. Just when you're about to peak, I'd lean forward and draw one of your nipples into my mouth, sucking you deeply while I nipped at the sensitive bud.**

With half lidded eyes, Sansa watched her computer screen, reading all the things he would do to her, pretending it was him that played her body. Just as her orgasm was starting to take hold, she snaked a hand up her torso and pinched her nipple, tugging at it gently. Her back arched off the bed, a broken moan filling the silent night as her thighs quaked with her orgasm.

_Good gods._

She managed to lazily type the words, her chest still billowing with the mind numbing pleasure still humming throughout her limbs.

**Did you come?**

_Yes. It was lovely. Thank you. But what about you?_

**Making you come, imagining all the things I depicted to you, were enough to get me off.**

Sansa felt her face flush as a little aftershock ran through her body.

_I wish you were here right now. Sex is so much better when you can cuddle afterwards._

**Just a few more months now, Sansa.**


	7. Chapter 7

"You're out of dish washing liquid now." Sansa told her mother, hip bumping the dishwasher closed and hitting the on button.

"I've put it on the list for Osha." Her mum finished off pouring two glasses of lemonade and handed one to Sansa as she sat down at the island bar, then pushed the other to where Margaery was sitting next to her.

"Thank you so much for lunch, Mrs. Stark." Margaery smiled sweetly at Catelyn. "It was very good."

"It's Catelyn, darling." her mum waved her off. "And it's my pleasure. I'm so grateful that you agreed to move up here a few years ago to help Sansa with...things. And I'm sad to see you go."

Sansa flushed a bit at the reminder of just how low she'd gotten after she'd left Harry. Her mother had called Margaery, Sansa best friend from when she went to Kings Landing University, and all but begged her to help. Margaery had come, and for three years, hadn't left. Until now.

"I would do anything for this lemon drop." Margaery winked at her. "But, as lovely as the North is, my heart belongs in Highgarden, and Grandmother won't let me live in peace until I move back. Besides, it's time. I don't believe this lovely girl is in need of my constant companionship any longer."

"Don't be silly, Margaery." Sansa quickly said. "I love having you here, but I understand that you want to go home. And I'm fine, really."

"Yes, and this newfound happiness wouldn't be a result of the letters you're always writing, would it?" Margaery smiled sweetly, lashes fluttering as she sipped her drink.

"Letters?" Catelyn asked, her brows pulling together. "What letters?"

Sansa sighed then cleared her throat, shooting Margaery a narrow eyed look.

"Mr. Luwin had suggested a while back that we write letters to soldiers and he would have them sent to ones that didn't receive a lot in the way of correspondence. The soldier who received mine wrote back and we've been exchanging letters for several months now."

"He doesn't have your address, does he?"

"No, mum. I gave him the PO Box I set up when I started sending my work out to galleries. And he doesn't know my full name, either. I've been smart about this."

"What on earth could you be writing about for so long with someone you've never met?" Her mum asked, sounding sufficiently confused. 

"I suppose the same things that people talk about when they're getting to know each other."

Sansa couldn't help but blush a little at the thought of some of the things they had written about. Her mother did not need to know about those things, however. Those were for Stannis and herself alone.

"I think our lovely girl has a bit of an infatuation with this mystery soldier." Margaery grinned.

"Is that true?" Catelyn asked. Sansa bit her lip and shrugged her shoulders. "Sansa, you don't even know him. You've never even met him!"

"What do those two things have to do with each other?" Sansa snapped a bit defensively. "I'd met Harry and dated him for two years but I never really knew him. I may have never seen this man face to face, but I know him better than I ever knew Harry. And he knows me more than Harry ever even tried to know me."

Her mum was silent for a moment, thinking over what Sansa had said. "I suppose that's true. But, darling, how do you know anything this man has said to you is true?"

"How do I know anything that anyone tells me is true?" Sansa countered gently. "I believe him, mum. And I trust him."

"You care for him." it wasn't a question, but Sansa still nodded the affirmative. A small smile began tugging the corners of her mothers lips.

"It's really quite romantic, isn't it?" Margaery said in a dreamy voice.

"Yes." Catelyn smiled fully and nodded. "Yes, it really is. When does he come home? Come to think of it, where is home for him?"

Sansa felt her own smile slip at the question. "He comes home in two months and he lives in Storms End." Stannis had told her where he lived in one of his last letters when they spoke of how they should meet. It had been a bitter pill to swallow to find out he lived so far away from where she did.

"Oh." Catelyn reached across the counter and put her hand over Sansa's. "How will that work?"

"I don't know." Sansa said honestly. "We've agreed to just take it a step at a time."

"That seems like a good idea." Catelyn nodded.

"And you can always move to Kings Landing." Margaery offered like it was so simple. "Loras has been dying to get you to come to work at the gallery he and Brienne opened."

Sansa knew it was true. Both Loras and Brienne, whom she'd gone to university with as well, had been all but begging her for the last year to come work with them. It was just so far away from home.

"Don't do anything too rash or sudden just for a man, Sansa." Her mum warned. "You know your father and I will support you in whatever decision you make if it's to better your career and your happiness. But don't do it just to be close to a this man."

Sansa smiled at her mum and nodded. "I know, mum. There's still a lot to see about before any decisions like that are made."

"Does he know of your feelings for him?" Margaery asked.

"He knows I care about him, yes. And he feels the same."

"Where are you planning on meeting him?" Catelyn asked. "I trust you know it isn't a good or safe idea to meet him alone at his home."

"Yes, I know. And he knows that as well. He's actually insisting that we meet somewhere public and he wants me to bring a friend or one of the boys. He even said he'd be alright if I wanted to bring my dad with me because he wants me to feel safe and comfortable meeting him."

"I'd love to come with you, Sans, you know that, but I'll be back in Highgarden by then." Margaery pouted prettily.

"I know. I was actually thinking of bringing Rickon, if he's feeling up to it by then. Stannis is a captain in the army, so I think he'd enjoy meeting him."

"Stannis?" Her mum said the name quickly, her brows pulling together again.

"Yes, that's his name. I forgot to mention it earlier."

"And he's from Storms End?"

Sansa was confused by the tone of her mothers voice.

"Yes." she said cautiously.

"How old is he, Sansa?"

Sansa glanced at Margaery quickly. She wasn't sure how her mother would react to hearing how much older he was than her. But she couldn't lie to her mum.

"He's forty."

Catelyn let out a gust of air and gripped the counter with both hands. "Is his last name Baratheon, perhaps?"

Sansa opened her mouth to tell her mother that she didn't know what his last name was, but then she remembered his email address. The last part was Barath.

"I...do you know him?"

"I've met him before, years ago. His older brother was Robert, your dads old friend."

Robert Baratheon. Her dads old war buddy that she'd never met before and had only ever heard about in passing. The one who died last year of a heart attack. Her father had went to Kings Landing to attend his funeral.

Stannis had said his brother had died last year of a heart attack.

Sansa sat in stunned silence for a moment as the pieces fell into place. Gods, it really was a small world.

"What did you think of him when you met him?" she asked her mother when she regathered herself.

"Well, it was quite a long time ago. But I remember he didn't talk much. To anyone, and glared daggers at Robert the entire time. He was serious looking, maybe a bit intense, but not completely unhandsome. None of the Baratheon brothers were unattractive. I remember your father saying he was a good man, honourable and just."

Catelyn let a beat of silence go by.

"Sansa, are you sure about this? He's so much older than you."

"No he isn't. Thirteen years isn't that big of a difference. And, yes, I am sure about this."

"Gods, I wish I could be here to meet him with you." Margaery laughed. "I'd dearly love to meet the man who managed to reel our little Sansa out of her self induced spinsterhood."

Catelyn chuckled, easing the tension in her shoulders. Sansa laughed.

She couldn't wait to meet him, either.

-

"So you're planning on meeting this woman when you go home?" Davos asked as they slowly made the trek back to the waiting convoy.

"I just told you as much, Davos." Stannis grumbled. He wasn't entirely sure why he had told Davos about meeting Sansa. Probably because he wanted to hear it out loud. It made it seem more real, and he also wanted to make sure he wasn't a completely insane person for thinking this would work.

Davos huffed out a laugh. "You seem very taken with this mystery lady."

"She isn't a mystery lady." Stannis countered, trying to turn the tide of the conversation away from Stannis being 'taken' with anyone. "Her name is Sansa."

"A lovely name. Does Sansa live in Storms End?"

"No." Stannis bit off the word, hating how it tasted in his mouth. It had been a hard blow when she confirmed she did in fact live in the North. But not enough of a blow for him to give up whatever this was entirely. "She lives in the North somewhere."

Stannis staunchly refused to meet Davos' stunned expression. He knew how crazy it seemed.

"Are you going there to meet her?" Davos pressed on. "Or will she be coming to Storms End?"

"It seems the most fair to meet somewhere in the middle. And we've agreed it should be somewhere public. I want her to be comfortable in meeting me."

"So somewhere in the Riverlands, then?"

"That seems most ideal, yes."

"There's a fantastic sea food restaurant in Fairmarket. You could take her there. And they have a beautiful river walk that you could walk afterwards. Marya loved it when we went there a few years ago."

Stannis actually had not a single clue what he would do for their first meeting. Could he call it a date? Probably not considering she would be bringing a friend or one of her brothers. Hopefully it would be the doorway that would lead them to a date, a real one with just the two of them.

"I'll keep that in mind." Stannis finally relented. It wasn't as bad as some of the ideas that had floated through his mind since they had agreed to meet each other. He hadn't been on a date since he very, very briefly courted Selyse back in his late teens. He'd been with a few other women in the many years that had passed since his divorce, none of which he had ever taken on a date. It was a daunting thing, really, and he was nervous.

Stannis scoffed out loud at his inner ramblings. It was a ridiculous feeling. He was, after all, a seasoned war veteran. He had been shot at countless times, witnessed atrocities of humanity, he had taken lives, and he had lead young boys and men into battles they might never return from. He had never flinched in any of those duties, never hesitated or balked at the dangers of those realities, and here he was now, nervous to the point of being scared at meeting some young woman.

They arrived at the convoy and Stannis stood back to make sure all his men got to where they needed to be when Davos came up to him.

"Your ride is two behind me, Seaworth." Stannis told him without looking at him. "What do you need?"

"Just wanted to say, sir, I'm glad you've found someone who makes you happy. It's nothing to be ashamed of, feeling something for a woman. It doesn't make you weak. If anything, the love of a good woman makes a man that much stronger."

With that, Davos clapped him on the back and headed to the Humvee he would ride in. Stannis watched him go, thinking over what he had said. Love seemed a little soon, he hadn't even met Sansa after all, but he could very much see how caring for someone like her had only made him a better version of himself instead of a weaker version. A grin ticked the muscle of his jaw before he pulled his features back into their normal scowl and got into the passenger seat of the Humvee that would take him back to base.

"Ready to go, Captain?" the driver asked once Stannis was seated. Stannis didn't verbally answer him, but gave him a quick nod, reaching up to unhook the strap of his helmet and rub at the spot it had began chaffing.

He half listened to the other men in the vehicle talking as they drove, his mind mostly on Sansa as he stared out the window. Fairmarket sounded like a good idea. It would be nice to walk the riverside with her after they ate. It might give them a chance to have some alone time while whomever she brought with her walked on ahead of them, or trailed behind.

He could almost see it, actually. The two of them walking side by side, shoulders brushing as the breeze from the water teased at her hair, causing it to tickle his cheek and neck.

He wasn't so lost in his fantasy that he didn't see the glint in the road. When out in the field like they were, his mind was programmed to be constantly taking in his surroundings, but it didn't matter in this case. He'd barely gotten the I of IED out of his mouth before the front drivers side wheel ran over it.

It all happened so quickly, it was hard to process what was happening. All Stannis knew was there was a loud explosion and the vehicle jerked, his entire body going tense to brace for the impact of what was coming. The world became a blur of motion and dust, his hearing filled with screaming and the sounds of metal crunching and twisting and glass shattering.

The last thing he remembered was thinking it was a little funny, that dying would be this painful. Wasn't it supposed to be an escape from the pain and horrors of the world? Wasn't that what they told those left behind after someone died? Glancing down at himself, still strapped into the upturned vehicle, he saw a sickening amount of red covering his normally green and tan clothing.

Red, like Sansa's hair.

-

"Sansa, will you be so kind as to slap uncle Benjen over the back of the head for me, please?" Rickon asked her with a theatrical amount of courtesy from where he was reclined on floor in an old gaming chair. Sansa was curled up in the chair next to the sofa Benjen was sitting on with his own gaming controller, having apparently beaten Rickon at whatever warfare game they were playing.

Sansa grinned without looking up from her book.

"The physical therapist says your fine now, Ricky. You've got to do your own physical violence now."

Rickon made a pitiful whining noise that had Shaggy's ears perking up. Benjen laughed loudly.

"See, Rickon, this is why Sansa is my favourite."

"Jon is your favourite." Rickon and Sansa said at the exact same time.

"Jinx!" Rickon shouted. "Instead of owing me a coke, you can just slap Benjen on the back of his head for me."

"I'm not slapping anyone." Sansa laughed, picking up her phone where it had vibrated on the arm of the chair. The familiar flutter of butterflies entered her belly when she seen it was an email, but they quickly turned into a heavy brick when she read who the email was from. D_Seawor@westroarmy.net, with the subject line saying Stannis.

She started breathing hard as she stared at it, not wanting to open it. Her heart constricted painfully until it was difficult to breath. Benjen and Rickon's teasing bickering faded into the background until she could barely hear them at all as she sat up more in the chair and opened the email.

_Miss Sansa,_

_Please forgive me, but my name is Davos Seaworth. I'm a friend of Stannis Baratheon and he gave me permission to access his email contacts in extreme events. Unfortunately, one of those extreme events has happened._

_Be assured, Stannis is alive._

_I don't wish to give you false hope, however, and it looks pretty bad right now. Two nights ago Stannis was in a Humvee that ran over an IED. He was flown to Pentos and worked on meticulously. At the moment, he is in the process of being sent to a VA hospital in Storms End. He is still unconscious and has a long road and a hard battle in front of him._

_I have been given a compassionate early leave to follow him home. I've attached my phone number and I would very much like for you to call me at your earliest convenience. I can explain things more clearly when we talk._

_Davos Seaworth_

Sansa tried to read the letter again, but it was getting hard to see the words through the growing sheen of tears in her eyes.

He's alive. He's alive. _He's alive_. She kept repeating the mantra over and over again in her head.

"Who's alive?" Benjen asked, Sansa obviously having said the words out loud at least once. When she looked up at him, the movement of her eyes caused the tears to spill over. Benjen's eyes went wide and he sat up straighter, putting the game controller down.

"Sansa, what is it?" he demanded. "Is it Robb? Jon?"

"No." Sansa breathed, then her breath caught on a sob. "It's not them."

Benjen swayed a little when he let a relieved breath out, but Sansa just sucked in a shaky breath.

"Who is it, sweetling?" Benjen asked, standing from the sofa to come and kneel in front of her.

"He's alive." she sobbed, unable to process any other thought. "He's alive. He's going to stay alive."

Benjen, clearly confused and highly uncomfortable looking, awkwardly put an arm around her shoulders. Sansa didn't care. She gladly buried her head into his shoulder and started crying.

"Sansa?" Her mother's worried voice carried over the sounds of Sansa's crying and she lifted her head from her uncles shoulder to meet her mothers wide eyes as she hurried across the den towards them.

"He's alive, mum, he's alive." Benjen gratefully stood up to let Catelyn replace him in comforting Sansa. Catelyn sat on the edge of the chair next to Sansa and wrapped her up like she was a small child, rocking her gently as she smoothed her hair.

"It's alright, darling." she soothed. "Just get it out and then tell me what's wrong."

Sansa did as her mother requested, crying until she felt more capable of making coherent thought process.

"Stannis was in an IED explosion." she rasped, tilting her head so she could breath fresh air instead of into her mum's shirt. Both Benjen and Rickon were now standing and watching them with worried expressions on their faces.

"Oh, darling." Her mum's arms tightened around her. "But you said he was alive."

"For now." she sucked in another gasping, shaky breath. "I guess it's still not looking good."

"Who is Stannis?" Rickon asked.

"Stannis...Stannis Baratheon?" Benjen asked, both eyebrows pulled together in confusion.

"What about Stannis Baratheon?" They all looked towards the door as her father and Bran came in. Ned took in the scene in front of him and quickly came to stand next to his brother.

"Sansa, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Stannis Baratheon was in an IED explosion." Benjen supplied.

Ned looked a bit shocked, then confused again.

"That's unfortunate to hear, but why is Sansa so upset by that?" he looked from Catelyn to Sansa and back. "She doesn't even know him."

"Yes I do." Sansa wailed.

"Yes, she does." Catelyn said in a calmer tone, still holding Sansa and smoothing her hair comfortingly. "That's the man I told you about the other night. The one that Sansa has been writing to."

Ned nodded, but still looked highly confused.

"I need to make a phone call." Sansa sniffed and pulled away from her mum, grabbing her phone before she stood up. "Excuse me, please. I'll fill you all in when I know more."

The phone conversation with Davos hadn't given her any comfort. He had told her the extent of Stannis' injuries, which were a host of broken bones, lacerations, a mild burn, but most importantly, internal bleeding that they were having trouble controlling. He was set to fly out of Pentos later this evening now that he was stable. Once he was back in Storms End, which would be early tomorrow morning Westeros time, he would undergo surgery to find the bleed and fix it. Davos said that he would message her the hospital address and room number if he was out of surgery before Sansa got there. Because there had be no question, she was going.

"I need to head home and pack." Sansa was saying as she walked back into the den in a daze, her family waiting in various states of anxiousness for her return.

"Where are you going?" Her mum was the first to speak, standing from the chair Sansa had left her in.

"Storms End." Sansa said distractedly, going through her phone to try and find out when the next train left that she could catch.

"Storms End?" her father stood as well, this time shaking his head. "You can't possibly think you're going there alone, Sansa."

"Stannis might be dying, daddy!" Sansa almost shouted, then bit in the insides of both her lips to keep from crying again. "I've got to go. If this is my only chance to see him, then I have to go. I couldn't bare the thought of never seeing him."

"But, Sansa, in your state you really shouldn't be traveling alone." Her mum said gently.

Sansa wanted to argue, but she knew her mum was right. And to be honest, she didn't want to go alone. But Margaery had left last week for Highgarden and she couldn't imagine any of the other girls offering her the type of emotional comfort that she would need for the trip. Her parents and Bran all had jobs, so neither of them would be able to just drop everything and go with her.

"I'm going to Kings Landing tomorrow afternoon to pick up some provisions and supplies for the Ranger Station." Benjen said cautiously. "I could leave early, make sure you make it to Storms End and then backtrack to Kings Landing."

"Would you?" Sansa looked up at uncle with tears in her eyes and could almost see him melt on the spot, smiling gently and nodding his confirmation. She would have felt a bit guilty about that, but her tears and pleading looking were very much genuine.

"I'll go with you guys." Rickon said. "Stay at Storms End with you, San. That way you won't feel weird with all his family you don't know."

Sansa managed a smile through her tears. She hadn't actually thought of that, but then again the only person in Stannis' family she could imagine being there was his daughter since his living brother was currently at war as well.

"Thanks Rick."

"Go start packing, Rickon." their mum started shooing him out the door. "Pack for a few days and you can just use the washing machines at the hotel." Catelyn looked over at their dad. "Ned, find a hotel near the Storms End hospital and book it for them, please."

"Yes, dear." Ned walked to Sansa and kissed her forehead before heading on out to the kitchen where the computer was.

"Now, Benjen, would you be so kind to check with the train station and find the one that is leaving at the earliest time tomorrow morning?"

"Of course, Cat." Benjen nodded, then looked at Sansa. "You okay, kid?"

"I will be, yes." Nodding again, Benjen assured them he would get the train tickets and would call with the departure time and meet them at the station in the morning.

"Sansa, lets head to your flat and I'll help you pack, but you're staying the night here." her tone brooked no argument. "I'll drive you and Rickon to the train station in the morning."

Sansa didn't cry again that night, not on the car ride to her flat, not while her mum helped her pack, and not while she stayed awake all night long, absently petting Summer where he laid on the sofa next to her.

She pulled the picture of Stannis out from under her pillow and looked at it for the millionth time. "Stay safe." she whispered to it, hoping somewhere Stannis could hear her. "Stay strong."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me! And remember there is no Major Character Death warning!!


	8. Chapter 8

Sansa finally managed to fall asleep halfway through the train ride to Storms End. Davos had sent her a text message an hour before, saying that Stannis had arrived at the hospital and was being prepped for surgery.

Her dreams made for a restless sort of sleep and she kept waking up with a jolt only to feel Rickon at her shoulder and find Benjen across from her. Neither of them spoke, but Rickon would squeeze her knee or wrist reassuringly and Benjen would give her a sympathetic smile.

When the train arrived at the Storms End station, uncle Benjen carried her bags as they made their way to the car rental window. Sansa and Rickon stood back while Benjen took care of renting them a car. Once Benjen had the key, he led them out to the car lot and to a little silver sedan and popped the trunk, putting Sansa's stuff inside.

"Thanks uncle Ben." Rickon nodded at him, unlocking the car and starting it.

"Yes, thank you, Benjen." Sansa gave her uncle a big hug. "I really appreciate what you've done for me last night and today."

"It was nothing, sweetling." he kissed the top of her head before stepping back. "Just...be tough, okay? Stannis is one of the strongest men I've ever met before, in every sense of the word. He'll be okay."

Sansa managed a smile, although it felt forced, and gave Benjen one last wave before getting into the car with Rickon. She couldn't help but think that Stannis would have never said that to her. He didn't believe in untruthful words of comfort, yet somehow he had always managed to bring her comfort.

"To the hospital first?" Rickon asked as he pulled out of the car lot.

"Yes, please."

"You alright, Sans?" he asked hesitantly.

"I will be, yes." Sansa assured him, not really knowing what else to say.

"You sure, because you sort of look like shit, dearest sister." Sansa couldn't help but laugh at that, sniffing through a nose that was still stuffy from all the crying she did the night before.

"Thanks, Ricky." she glanced over at him, catching that boyish grin of his before he turned back to the road. They made the rest of the trip in silence, only broken when Sansa called Davos to ask where she should go once she reached the hospital. He gave her instructions on how to find the surgical waiting room on the fifth floor.

"Rickon, you don't have to go in with me." Sansa said once they found a parking spot at the hospital. "I know this is going to be boring for you. If you want, you can go check into the hotel and hang out there, or do whatever. I can just call you when I want to leave."

Rickon gave her a look more serious then she'd ever seen on him before. "I didn't come for a holiday, Sansa. I came so you didn't have to sit up there alone in a room of people that don't know you." just as quickly the seriousness drained away. "Besides, dad would kill me if I left you alone. And Bran and I have a bet going on just how sappy you get when you see this guy for the first time."

"Rickon!" she scolded with a bit of a laugh. The laugh faded when she looked out the window towards the hospital and she was reminded what they were here for.

Sansa hadn't really thought a lot past just getting to the hospital, but now they were here, a flutter of nervousness overtook her. She was getting ready to meet the family of the man she'd been slowly, but surely, falling for the past half a year when she hadn't even met the man yet.

When they reached the fifth floor waiting room, Sansa was suddenly very, very glad that Rickon didn't leave her. Inside the waiting room was an older man with brown hair with a graying beard sitting next to a sweet looking plump woman. Three young men, all within the age range of Rickon or maybe a little older, were sitting at sporadic spaces although one was sitting next to a young girl who was resting her head on his shoulder, her black hair covering half her face.

Sansa wasn't sure how to announce their arrival, but she assumed the older man was Davos so she cleared her throat just at the doorway, catching his eye when he lifted his head. He quickly stood, much to the amusement of the woman he had been sitting next to.

"You must be Sansa." he walked to her, his hand extended in greeting. Sansa took it without hesitation.

"And you must be Davos."

"Yes." he nodded, giving her hand a firm shake before releasing her. "I'm sorry for the circumstances, but I'm very pleased to meet you."

"And you as well." Sansa motioned to Rickon who was standing just behind her. "This is my brother, Rickon."

"Rickon." Davos offered his hand and Rickon took it. "Thank you both for coming." He turned back to the room, where all the other people were now looking at them curiously.

"This is my wife, Marya Seaworth." Marya stood and Sansa walked further into the room to greet her, surprised when she pulled Sansa into a warm hug.

"It's lovely to meet you, dear."

"Thank you. It's lovely to meet you as well." Sansa smiled, hugging her back.

"These three boys are some of my sons," Davos went on when the women released each other. "Devan, Stannis, and Steffon." he pointed to each respectively and they all acknowledge her with inclines of their heads and a smile. They looked an amazing amount like each other, all with brown hair like their father and kind faces.

"And this is," Davos started, motioning towards the girl who was now standing up. "My name is Shireen."

"Shireen is Stannis' daughter." Davos supplied.

"Oh." Sansa wasn't quite sure what to say, but the girl smiled brightly.

"Uncle Davos told me about you and how you've been writing Father."

"Yes, I have been." Sansa nodded. "Your father and I have become very close, actually. I'm so sorry about what has happened to him, Shireen. I can't imagine how worried you must be."

Shireen swallowed hard, her blue eyes watering a little. "Yes. But my dad one of the strongest men I know. If anyone can pull through this, it's him."

"That's what our Uncle Benjen said about him." Rickon said as they all took seats again.

"Your uncle knows my father?" Shireen asked, curious.

"Who is your uncle?" Davos asked.

"Benjen Stark." Rickon answered.

"Our father, Ned Stark, was close friends with Robert when they were younger." Sansa added, clarifying how they knew each other.

"Ned Stark is your father?" Davos asked, his eyes widening a bit.

"Yes." Sansa smiled. "Do you know him?"

"Never met the man, but I've heard Stannis talk about him before." Davos cleared his throat and shifted a little uncomfortably. "Does Stannis know who your father is?"

"No." Sansa shook her head. "I didn't know who Stannis was, or who is brother was, until a week or so ago when my mum and I were talking and it all fell into place."

"Oh, well." Davos forced a smile. "I'd say Stannis is in for a surprise when he wakes up."

Sansa grew a little worried at his tone.

"Does Stannis have a problem with my father?" she asked. "Dad didn't seem like there was any animosity between them."

"No problem with him directly." Davos explained. "But there was no love lost between Stannis and Robert. I think Stannis felt slighted when it came to your father, since his own brother seemed to care about him more than he ever did Stannis."

"Oh." Sansa breathed. How sad was that? Sansa couldn't imagine any of her brothers treating her poorly, and even though she and Arya never really saw eye to eye on anything, Sansa knew that she loved her. That hadn't been in question since they had gotten out of childhood and their squabbling had lessened. It made sense, seeing as Roberts children, Stannis nephews and niece, weren't here to hold vigil while their uncle fought for his life.

"Do you live here in Storms End, Shireen?" Sansa asked, wanting something to talk about instead of mindlessly worrying.

"No. I used to live with my mother in Brightwater, in the Reach."

"Oh, that's near Highgarden, isn't it?" Sansa remembered passing through there when she went to visit Margaery's family.

"It's close by, yes." Shireen nodded. "But I go to University in Maidenpool now, so I live there."

"Oh, the women university there?"

"Yeah." Shireen beamed.

"I heard they have an amazing liberal arts program."

"They do!" Shireen exclaimed, excited by the prospect of someone sharing an interest with her.

"Here she goes." the boy next to her, Devon, laughed.

"Oh, hush, Dev." Shireen swatted at him playfully. "My major is Westerosi Literature. I want to be a professor."

"That sounds very interesting." Sansa assured her with a smile.

"That sounds awful." Rickon said teasingly. "Don't they offer degrees in fun things?"

"Like what, Rickon? Gaming?"

"They should." one of the other boys, Stannis, laughed without looking up from the tablet he held on his lap. Sansa smiled at him. It was endearing to know Davos and her Stannis were close enough that Davos had named one of his sons after him.

"See, Sans?" Rickon motioned to the other boy. "I'm not the only gamer in the world."

"You played the new Dragon Fire game?" Stannis asked.

"It's hasn't released yet." Rickon pouted.

"Oh?" Stannis looked up with a grin. "Then what is it I'm playing here then?"

"No way!" Rickon jumped up and went to sit next to the other boy, pulling his own tablet from the backpack he carried. "Stannis, right?"

"Yeah, but I normally go by Stan." he said, helping Rickon link up their tablets.

"Boys and their games." Shireen laughed.

"Has their been any update on your father?" Sansa asked once everyone had settled back into a comfortable silence.

"The last came right before you arrived. They had found the bleed and were getting it stitched up. He was holding stable."

"That's good."

"Here." Shireen dug around in the messenger bag at her feet and pulled out a book, handing it to Sansa.

"A Farewell to Arms." Sansa read the title, looking back up at Shireen in confusion.

"It's dads favourite book." Shireen shrugged. "I thought you might like to read it while we wait."

Sansa felt her throat tighten up and she had to blink several times before she could talk.

"Thank you, Shireen." Shireen smiled, her own eyes a little watery, before turning back to her own book.

It was another hour before a doctor came out and spoke to them. Stannis had handled surgery well and they had all the bleeding under control. He would be held in recovery for another hour, and then would be sent to his own room. During that time, only Shireen was permitted back to see him.

Sansa didn't mind, though. As long as Stannis would be alright, then she could wait a while longer before she saw him.

-

_"She had wonderfully beautiful hair and I would lie sometimes and watch her twisting it up in the light that came in the open door and it shone even in the night as water shines sometimes just before it is really daylight."_

The words whispered through Stannis' mind. Familiar words, ones that he had heard before but couldn't place them at the moment. The voice that spoke was soft and sweet, soothing and lyrical. The scene that accompanied the words was not familiar. He had never seen this before, yet it somehow seemed perfectly right.

The back was familiar, he had memorized it's every dip and swell yet he'd never touched it's perfection. He was mesmerized by the motion of the brush that she pulled through her hair, and like the words said, it shone beautifully. His fingers itched to reach out and touch it.

 _"She had a lovely face and body and lovely smooth skin too."_ The voice went on whispering as the women with the shinning red hair came to lie next to him. _"We would be lying together and I would touch her cheeks and her forehead and under her eyes and chin and throat with the tips of my fingers..."_

That wasn't right. Stannis didn't know what her face looked like. He had never touched her as the words whispered, yet he could almost imagine the feel of her soft skin under his hands. He tried to lift his hand and reach for her, to move all that lovely red hair out of the way so that he might finally see her, but his limbs felt weighted and he groaned with the effort.

Pain bled into his dreamy reprieve, vanishing the vision of beauty before him. It was replaced by the darkness of his closed eyelids, which didn't seem to want to cooperate in opening. He could hear the beeping and whirring of machines and the antiseptic smell alone let him know he was in a hospital somewhere.

 _Oh, yes_. The explosion. That explained the pain and the heavy feeling in his mind. He must have been given pain medication.

"...and say 'Smooth as piano keys,' and she would stroke my chin with her finger and say, 'Smooth as emery paper and very hard on piano keys."

That same sweet, soothing voice was still speaking, although a little louder now. The words she spoke niggled something in the back of his sluggish mind.

"'Is it rough?' 'No, darling. I was just making fun of you.' " the voice went on, and then there was a soft laugh. It was such a beautiful sound that Stannis wrenched his eyes open so he could find where it was coming from. He had to blink several times against the harshness of the light in the room, even though it was only a single light. As he suspected, he was in a hospital room. The walls bare and clinical, the shades of the window drawn, but it was obviously nighttime. The room was silent but for the sounds of the machines he was hooked up to, and the lyrical voice that went on speaking from his side.

He let his head fall to the side to find the vision from his dream sitting there. Only her gorgeous red hair was pulled up into a messy bun atop her head, and he could very clearly see her face as she looked down at the book in her hands. Her skin was pale and perfect, stretched across the soft angle of her jawline and small chin. Her lips were full and without false colour as they moved sensuously with the words she read.

"It was lovely in the nights and if we could only touch each other we were happy. Besides all the big times we had many small ways of making love and we tried putting thoughts in the other ones head while we were in different rooms. It seemed to work sometimes but that was probably because we were thinking the same thing anyway."

She finished reading and a small smile tugged at her lips as she continued to look at the words she had read.

The sound of the increase of beeping from one of his monitors coincided with the increase of his heart rate as he took in the sight of her. Lovely wasn't even a good enough word. Just looking at her made him forget the pain that throbbed through out his body. The change of the noise the machines made must have caught her attention, because she looked up then to her side at where the monitor was relaying what his heart was doing. Then her eyes shifted to his, widening when she found them open and watching her.

"Stannis!" she stood up quickly, the book falling from her lap to the floor. "Are you alright? Are you in any pain? Do you want me to get a nurse?" she picked up a remote from his bed. "I can press the call button and bring someone."

He lifted his hand from the bed, halting her rambling of questions.

"Is there any water?" he croaked out, his voice hoarse and rasping with it's dryness.

"No, I'm sorry." she winced a little. "I don't know if it's allowed, but I can run go ask if you'd like me to."

Stannis shook his head, then winced at the pain the movement brought. "Let me go get a nurse. You need pain medicine."

"Wait." he almost reached for her, but realized he couldn't possibly do that without hurting himself badly. She immediately stopped and came back to his bedside.

"What is it?" she whispered, looking at him with such worry and concern it warmed his chest. He took a moment to search her face, taking in the beauty in front of him. Her eyes were the exact shade of blue as the clear of the ocean on a bright summer morning.

"Sansa?" he said her name as a question, wanting to be sure who she was.

A smile broke out across her face, and tears filled those pretty blue eyes. "Yes. Yes, Stannis, it's me. I'm sorry Shireen isn't here to be the first to greet you, but Davos and Devan forced her to go home with them for a proper sleep in a bed."

He thought about asking her why she wasn't somewhere asleep in a proper bed, but decided he liked her being here too much to ask. Besides, he really was in a lot of pain.

"That nurse." he titled his head towards the door.

"Oh! Of course. I'll be right back." She all but ran out of the room and only a few moments passed before she returned with a nurse in tow. The nurse allowed him a few sips of some water, then put something in his IV that almost immediately flooded his system and washed away the pain. He was grateful for it, except that it also took with it his ability to stay awake.

"Minnie." he whispered, his eyes losing the battle to stay open. He didn't want this to be a dream, something he woke up from tomorrow only to find it never happened.

"I'm right here, Stannis." she whispered, one small, soft hand coming up to run soothingly over his forehead and temples, her fingers gently following the curve of his ear before starting over again. "I'm not going anywhere."

Stannis let his eyes fall completely shut as she started to hum. It was a nondescript tune, but one that was soothing and all too soon he was falling asleep.

He only hoped that when he woke up again it wouldn't be to find out this was some sort of medicinally induced dream.

The warmth of Sansa's hand on his face and in his hair led him to believe that wouldn't happen. Never in his fantasies or dreams had he ever been able to imagine just how wonderfully soft she would be. How perfectly right it would feel to fall asleep under her comforting touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Sansa was reading to Stannis is from A Farewell to Arms by Ernest Hemingway. I always thought that was such a lovely quote and felt it fit perfectly with our sweet couple.


	9. Chapter 9

Sansa wasn't there when Stannis woke up again the next morning. He was upset about that, but was happy to see Shireen there with Davos and Marya.

"I made Sansa leave when I came in this morning." Shireen explained. "She looked exhausted and had sat in that chair the entire night."

"Her brother said he would bring her back later this afternoon when she woke up." Davos added. "He seems a good sort of lad."

Stannis assumed that meant it was the younger brother that had been shot, since her other brother was a paraplegic and couldn't possibly drive her anywhere. It also did something funny to his heart to know she had sat up with him all night long. And, of course, the ridiculous beeping monitor announced the reaction for the entire room. Thankfully, no one mentioned it.

"I like her, dad." Shireen stated after a while, like it was simply a casual fact that she wanted him to know.

"That's...good." Stannis replied awkwardly.

"And I don't care that she's younger than you." she added. Stannis cleared his throat, a little uncomfortable talking about this with his daughter, but glad that she seemed accepting.

"That's good to know." he finally said.

"Has she told you who her father is?" Davos asked. Stannis looked at his friend in confusion.

"No. We hardly spoke to each other for the little bit I was awake last night. Why? Did she tell you?"

"Well, her name is Sansa Stark, if that helps you figure it out."

"Davos!" Shireen scolded. "Don't you think that's Sansa's information to tell him?"

"I felt it best to get his shock out of the way before Sansa told him." Davos defended.

Stannis brought a hand up and rubbed the bridge of his nose. His mind was still a little sluggish with the amount of medication he had been given, but the name was easy enough to remember.

"Eddard Stark?" he opened his eyes and looked at Davos, who gave him a nod.

Gods. She was Ned Starks daughter? What a small fucking world. He hadn't seen Eddard since Roberts funeral and the time before that had been many years ago. They'd never been particularly close, seeing as Stannis and Robert weren't even close, but Stannis had always held a grudge against the other man in the past. It was petty, really. Stannis understood that now, but at the time he was blinded by his own feelings and lack of respect and love his brother had given him. It had been a bitter pill to swallow, that Robert had given Ned everything Stannis had ever wanted from him. What made it even worse was that Ned seemed highly capable of having a relationship with Robert while maintaining a very good relationship with his own brothers. Stannis had never understood why Robert couldn't manage the same.

But that was the past. Stannis still regretted never having mended the relationship between Robert and himself, but it couldn't be helped now. And he held no ill feelings towards Ned any longer.

"Thank you for telling me, Davos." Stannis finally said. "You'll excuse me if I would rather talk about that with Sansa, though."

"Of course." Davos ducked his head. "I apologize if I overstepped."

"Nonsense." Stannis waved him off.

"How are they feeding you here, Stannis?" Marya asked, fussing about with the blankets covering his legs, clearly trying to change the subject.

"I'm on a clear liquid diet for now." Stannis scowled. "I'm not allowed solid food yet."

"Oh, you poor thing." Marya sighed. "You must be starving."

Actually, he wasn't. He was sore and his stomach actually rolled with the thought of solid foods.

"You must be ready for some good food."

No. He was ready for this damn catheter to be removed from his bladder so he could feel like a normal human being and pee in a toilet. Besides, it was rather horrifying to have a bag of his urine hanging on the side of his bed for everyone to see.

"When will they let you eat?" Shireen asked.

"I don't know. The nurse said maybe after tomorrow if I handle the liquid diet alright."

"I have to go back to Maidenpool tomorrow." She sighed, looking down at her hands in her lap with a pinched look on her face. "I have a test that I can't miss, but I can come back after that."

"You shouldn't be missing any school." Stannis said firmly. "I'm quite alright, Shireen. Don't jeopardize your education to sit and watch an old man laying about in bed."

"I'm happy to be here, but if it makes you happy, I'll stay at school after I go back tomorrow." she looked up and met his gaze, an almost mirror interpretation of his own scowl on her face. "But you promise to call me every evening and keep me fully updated on all of your progress."

"Of course." Stannis nodded.

Just then, a nurses aide came in with his lunch trey of some sort of broth, a cup of jello, a glass of ginger ale and one of water. Hardly appetizing, but Stannis knew he wouldn't be able to handle all of what was even on the trey.

"I need to get your vitals and empty your catheter bag." the aide was saying cheerfully, missing the flush of horror that spread across Stannis' face. "Then I'll leave you alone to enjoy your meal."

Stannis scowled at the back of the girls head, his teeth grinding together.

"Shall we go get some lunch, then?" Davos asked, obviously trying to spare Stannis having to endure an audience as his bodily fluids were emptied from a bag.

Once they were gone, and the annoyingly cheerful nurses aide had finished her rather embarrassing duties, Stannis began eating, or rather drinking, his lunch. He was able to finish half the broth, most of the ginger ale, a few bites of the jello, and was still working on sipping the water as he absently switched through the channels on the television without really paying attention to what he was seeing. The lingering effects of all the medication he was on were making him rather sleepy, and now that his stomach was somewhat full, maybe he would just lay the bed back and take a nap.

He was about to do just that when a soft knock came at his door that was pulled to but not closed.

"Come in." he snapped, annoyed at the idea of more physical contact from the overly joyous aide. The door pushed opened slowly, his first indication it wasn't his aide, and then a head peeked around the door. Again, the damn monitor that was tracking his heart rate announced the increase of his pulse as he took in the flame of red hair and those ocean blue eyes.

Gods, she was even prettier than he remembered. He couldn't think of anything to say. He just stared at her.

"Hi." Sansa smiled at him. "Is it alright if we come in?"

_We?_ Oh, right. Her brother.

"Of course." he made a motion towards the chairs Shireen and Davos had vacated. Her smile widened until his heart skipped a beat (also announced to the room) and then she pushed the door open and strode in, all gracefully long limbs and perfect figure.

"This is my brother," she motioned to the young man following her in. "Rickon."

Rickon was nearly as tall as his sister with a darker auburn hair that was a mess of curls and eyes nearly as blue as Sansa's. He could make out Stark features in him, though. In the long face and sharp features.

"Rickon." Stannis nodded formally.

"Hey." Rickon waved awkwardly. "You look good for a guy that almost died."

"Rickon!" Sansa smacked her brothers arm, a horrified expression on her pretty face.

"So do you." Stannis countered evenly, causing Rickon to grin. Sansa seemed to be torn between scolding her brother more, or him possibly, but she seemed to shake it off.

"How are you feeling?" she asked him, coming to stand near his bedside, long graceful fingers grabbing onto the plastic bars there. "You look more alert than you did last night."

"I feel sore and tired." Stannis answered honestly. "You didn't have to come all this way."

She gave him an odd look, her head tilting to the side a little as she looked at him. "Did you honestly think I wouldn't come? That I could actually stay away?"

Stannis felt his stomach twist and his face heat at the look on her face and the emotion in her voice.

"I, uh, I'm gonna go to the cafeteria." Rickon cleared his throat, standing up from the chair he'd just sat in. "Either of you want anything?"

Sansa shook her head without looking away from him, and Stannis forced his eyes away to look at the younger man.

"No, thank you." Rickon nodded, giving the side of his sisters face an amused look before shaking his head and leaving the room.

"Would you have rather I didn't come?" Sansa asked once the door clicked shut and Stannis looked up at her, her eyes a little anxious.

"No." he shook his head, wanting to reach out and grab one of those hands that were still resting on his bedside. "I'm glad you're here." A smile so bright broke across her face, the anxious look completely bleeding away and leaving only open pleasure at his words.

"Have you eaten lunch?" he asked, wanting to say something, but unable to figure out anything else.

"I ate at the hotel when I woke up." she pulled a chair closer to his bed and sat down, one hand still resting on the edge of his bed. "Rickon was just not so subtly giving us some privacy."

"He looks more like your father than you do."

"Oh." she bit her bottom lip nervously. "Davos told you about that?"

"Yes. Were you not planning on telling me?"

"Of course I was." she shot him a glare. "I only just found out and then some other things came up." she motioned towards the hospital bed. "You aren't upset by that, are you?"

"Why would I be?"

"Davos seemed to think there was some tension or something between the two of you."

Stannis sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. "It's taken me a few years, but I've come to the realization that your father was not the problem. I wanted even half of the affection my brother showed him, but that was hardly Ned's fault."

Sansa seemed to relax a bit at that. "If it helps, dad only had good things to say about you."

"I hardly think he would approve of someone my age courting his daughter." Stannis argued.

Sansa giggled at that. Actually giggled. Stannis never thought he would enjoy the feminine sound, but he felt the lines of his face relax at the noise.

"Is that what you're doing?" She asked with a smile. "Courting me?"

Stannis immediately frowned. Had he been reading this all wrong? Was he missing something?

"Relax, Stannis." she laughed, her hand sliding off the railing of his bed and squeezing his forearm lightly. "He might have expressed some concern over our age difference, but I put him at ease. Besides, I'm a grown woman. My father doesn't dictate who I can and cannot date."

Stannis stared at her in disbelief. How was it possible that she was this pretty?

"Don't look so shocked." she whispered, the hold on his arm turning into a gentle caressing of fingertips, giving him goosebumps and causing that damn monitor to go into overdrive. "After all our letters, it can't come as that big of a surprise."

"I'm afraid you will be highly disappointed in the reality of who I am." The fingers on his arm stopped moving.

"Why would you say that?"

"I'm not an easy man, Sansa." With a sweet smile, the fingers on his arm started caressing him again.

"Then it's a good thing I don't want an easy man."

"Hm." he hummed, unable to find further argument. He went to shift further onto his side so he could face her better, but the action caused a searing pain to lance through his stomach. He hissed with the pain, his eyes squeezing shut.

"Are you alright?" Sansa immediately asked, rising from her chair and hands fluttering about like she wanted to touch him but didn't know where or how.

"Fine." he said through clenched teeth. When the pain subsided, he blinked his eyes open and looked up at her. She had gone a little pale, and her chin quivered a little.

"I'm so sorry you're in pain." She whispered, eyes watering a little. "What can I do?"

"Nothing." he shook his head, stretching out an arm and grabbing one of her hands in his. "I'll be alright. Just...just stay."

Sansa nodded, swallowing hard as she laced her fingers through his. "Do you want me to go get a nurse so you can have some pain medicine?"

Stannis shook his head no. He was due for another dose of pain meds, but they made him so groggy and he wanted to talk with her for a little longer.

"You're sure?" she asked.

"For now, yes." She nodded and hit the latch to drop the railing on that side of the bed. When she sat down, she scooted even closer, keeping hold of his hand and resting them on the mattress.

"Shireen is a lovely girl." Sansa said after a beat of silence.

"Unfortunately, I can't claim any responsibility for that." he sighed. "I was gone most of her childhood."

"I don't believe that." Sansa smiled. "You may not have been there, but you have definitely influenced the woman she's become."

Stannis shrugged, unable to deny that surge of pride he felt at that. He just hoped it was true. He'd done his best to be there when he could, and keep in as good of contact as he was able when he wasn't.

"How long have you and Davos been friends?" she gently changed the subject.

"Enough years that I've lost count. He's a good man. A little on the rebellious side when he was younger, but I couldn't ask for a better man to have at my side in battle."

"I'm glad that you gave him access to my email. I don't know what I would have done when I hadn't heard from you in so long."

"I wouldn't have done that to you." he assured her gruffly, running his thumb along the back of her hand. He'd been right. It was like warm silk.

Sansa smiled softly, looking down at their joined hands. "When do you go back?"

"Home?"

"No." she shook her head, peeking up at him. "When will your next deployment be?"

Stannis grimaced at that, looking up at the ceiling. He hadn't received any of the official paperwork yet, but he had been informed by Davos that the army was going to be offering him an honourable discharge if he wanted it. He knew what that meant. They wanted him out of the army. He was a middle aged man, and now an injured middle aged man. He'd given the damn army most of his life, and now they were done with him. He knew nothing else other than being a soldier.

"Stannis?" at his softly said name, Stannis looked back at Sansa. Maybe being home for good wouldn't be so bad. He'd be able to be there for Shireen like he had never been able to before. He could see more of Sansa without a date looming in the future that would take him away again. He just didn't know how to start a second life at the age of forty.

"I'm not going back." he told her. "I'll be offered an honourable discharge."

"And you'll take it?"

Stannis sighed, working his back teeth together for a moment. "Yes. I'll take it. I think I've given enough of my life to the army."

Sansa hummed in agreement, but said nothing else. He was glad for it, and he liked the fact that she was letting him make up his own mind about his decision instead of trying to do it for him. He got the feeling she would be wholly supportive no matter what he had chose to do.

"When will you be going back north?" he reluctantly asked.

"Probably tomorrow afternoon." she gave him a sad look. "I'd rather not, but Rickon has a job interview at the ranger station and I've got a few more commissioned pieces that I need to finish."

Stannis tried not to let it show how much that disappointed him. He understood. He certainly didn't expect her to put her life on hold and sit in a hospital room with him.

"I can come back in a week, though." She offered. "You should be home by then, shouldn't you?"

"I should think so, yes, but you don't have to." he felt guilty that she was having to spend so much money to just to come see him.

"I want to." she smiled.

"I'll pay for your train ticket and I can also pay for your hotel stay while you're here." he felt his face heat and forced himself to keep looking at her as he added this last part. "Or, if it would be easier, you could...stay. With me."

Her eyes went a little wide and her lips fell open in surprise.

"I have a spare room." he hastened to say. "With a door that locks. If you're uncomfortable with that, there's a nice hotel nearby that I could..."

"Stannis, stop." she cut him off with a smile and a shake of her head. When he snapped his jaw closed, she reached up and traced the tense muscle there with the tips of her fingers. He let his eyes fall closed at the sensation. He almost didn't mind the monitor broadcasting his reaction to her. Almost.

"This is all rather confusing, isn't it?" she asked gently after a moment. Stannis opened his eyes and gave her a questioning look. Her fingers still grazed along the beard that was starting to grow.

"We know each other so well, have established this sort of intimacy, yet this all feels so new because we've only just met. It makes it confusing as to how we should act with each other since the physical is just beginning."

Stannis felt himself breath out a breathe of relief. He was worried he was the only one feeling that way. There was a large part of him, the part that had grown so close to this woman through her letters, that wanted nothing more than to just touch her and hold her and finally, finally kiss her. Another part was warning him that he was moving too fast. He had only just met her. Surely kissing her breathless on their first meeting wasn't the right thing to do.

"I think we should stop thinking about how it seems or what it may look like to others." she went on, her hand now cupping the side of his face. "I think we should do what feels right to us. And being here with you, touching you, feels right to me."

Stannis nodded his agreement, unable to keep his eyes from traveling to her mouth and lingering there. Sansa noticed and smiled.

Standing slowly, she moved so that she was leaning over him, the hand that had been cupping his face braced on the mattress just above his shoulder. The hand he'd been holding rested lightly on his chest. Stannis started breathing a little faster, not even noticing how erratic his monitor was beeping. Her hair fell forward as she came closer. He lifted his hand, brushing it back from her face, careful not to tangle it with the IV tubes coming from the back of his hand. He cupped her cheek, his thumb rubbing over her cheekbone. Gods, she was soft everywhere.

With gentle pressure, he tugged her further down until her lips alighted upon his. He kissed her softly, gently, learning the shape and feel of her mouth before coaxing her to deepen the kiss by angling her head further to the side. She did so willingly, her full lips opening slightly to pull his bottom one between them. When her tongue snaked out and traced his lip, Stannis shivered, a groan pulling up from somewhere deep inside of him. He shifted his hand further up so he was threading his fingers into her hair. Gripping her firmly, he took back over the kiss, treating her bottom lip to the same treatment before licking into her mouth and tasting her.

She was better then he could have ever imagined. He cursed that damn IED for the thousandth time, wanting nothing more than to pull her into the bed with him so he could learn the rest of her body the way he was learning her mouth. But he knew he wouldn't be able to do that. As it was, his body was screaming in protest at how long he had waited for his pain medication. He willed it to be silent for just a while longer as he kissed Sansa.

Eventually, Sansa broke off the kiss, pressing her forehead against his as they both panted for breath. He opened his eyes to find hers still closed, a small smile on her kiss swollen lips. He thought about kissing her again.

"Oh." at the surprised voice, Sansa shot up straight and they both looked towards the door where an amused looking nurse was standing. "Sorry to interrupt." she grinned.

Stannis scowled at her. "What is it?" he snapped.

"Just wondering if you were ready for some more pain medication." she looked at Sansa and smiled wider. "I can come back if you want."

"No, no." Sansa shook her head quickly, her cheeks a bright shade of red. "He's hurting. Please, go ahead." Stannis thought to argue. He didn't want to fall asleep right now. He wanted to continue kissing Sansa. But he was hurting. Badly, in fact. He was surprised Sansa had picked up on that. He thought he was doing a rather good job of putting on a brave face.

"You aren't leaving now, are you?" he asked once the nurse dosed him and left. It was always nice how quickly the pain went a way, but the grogginess came just as quickly.

"Not if you don't want me to."

"Stay." he mumbled, his eyes already closing. "Read more of Hemmingway to me."

"Of course." he heard her shuffling around, and then she started reading, that same soft, lyrical voice carrying him off to sleep.

He couldn't wait to wake up and kiss her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a bachelorette party to attend this weekend, so I won't be able to post until next week. 
> 
> I would say I'm sorry, but I'm really not. I mean, it's an all weekend bachelorette party. :D:D


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I had a wonderful weekend at the bachelorette party only to come home and fight against a migraine that refused to leave me until today. The next chapter will be up tomorrow!!

Leaving Stannis had been harder than Sansa had expected it to be. He still looked so weak and tired, dark circles under his blood shot eyes. The last day she spent the entire day with him. He'd been able to get out and bed and sit in a chair, which seemed to take a lot out of him, but also seemed to make him feel more human, as did having his catheter removed. He and Rickon had spent the better part of the afternoon talking about stuff she didn't really understand, but it was nice to see them bonding some. And it gave her a nice chance to talk with Shireen.

When it came time for her to leave, everyone else left them alone together. She promised to be back in a week and spent close to five minutes kissing him goodbye. It kept ending when she said she really had to go, but then she would kiss him again. It was a vicious cycle that only ended when Stannis gently took hold of her shoulders to stop her next kiss, telling her she would miss her train if she didn't leave right then.

She and Rickon arrived back at the train station in Winters Town early the same evening, their mum and dad waiting to pick them up. They'd bombarded Sansa with a million questions of how Stannis was, how things went between them, and how he was treating her. Sansa answered them all as honestly as possible, then informed them she would be returning next week.

"Sansa, are you sure?" her father had asked firmly, opening the back hatch of the car so she could get her bags out.

"Yes, daddy." she smiled at him. "And if I were you, I would just get used to me going there often."

"Is that how your relationship is going to work?" he asked, taking her bag from her and following her upstairs to her flat.

"For now." Sansa shrugged. "We're just going to see how it all works. There's no need for either of us to make any drastic choices just yet. It's best to see how things work out between us for the time being."

"A smart decision." Ned finally relented, waiting as she unlocked her door. "But rather expensive, don't you think?"

"We're going to share the costs." she turned to face her dad, smiling at him to let him see just how happy she was. "And it seems like a worthwhile expense to me."

Ned finally smiled and sighed. "As long as you're happy and he's treating you well." he kissed her forehead. "I'll be happy about it."

"Thank you, daddy."

After her dad left, Sansa called Stannis to let him know she'd made it home. They ended up talking for close to an hour before she insisted he needed to get off and go to sleep.

Sansa decided by Wednesday that it was the longest week of her life. She threw herself into the pieces she needed to finish during the day so she didn't sit and dwell on the fact that she missed Stannis so much. There was an hour every afternoon that she would spend talking to him on the phone since that seemed to be his most wakeful and pain free time. Wednesday was also the day he was released from the hospital to go home. He still had to come back twice a week for physical therapy, which he really wasn't happy about but Sansa convinced him to go. She would hate to see him having to deal with lifelong effects if he didn't have to.

On Thursday he had emailed her the bus ticket he'd bought for her. Sansa had decided she would stay with Stannis in his spare room instead of at a hotel. Partly because she felt bad about him having to pay more money just for her to come down, partly because she didn't want to spend more money, but mostly because she wanted to spend her time with him instead of going back and forth to a hotel room. She only had four days to spend with him as it was.

Friday she finished off the last of her commissioned work and sent it off to where it needed to be. She'd had her bags packed since Wednesday, so all she had to do was do a quick clean up of her flat, toss in her toothbrush and deodorant, and head out the door.

Leaving as late as she was put her in Storms End at nighttime. She had convinced Stannis to let her take a cab from the station to his house so he didn't have to get out. The doctors had told him to avoid driving for another week. After hailing a cab, she gave the cabbie the address Stannis had given her and practically bounced in her seat all the way to his house.

It was hard to see at night, but she could make out the rows of small cottages and smell the salt of the sea in the air. At Stannis' address, the porch light was left on, and the front window glowed warmly. Paying the cabbie, she hoisted her toiletries bag onto her shoulder with her purse and grabbed the handle of her rolling suitcase and made her way up the bumpy walkway to the small front porch. The house had dark grey clapboard siding and red shutters. A porch swing squeaked softly as it was pushed around by the breeze. Sansa looked down at herself and quickly smoothed out her shirt, then patted her hair down before lifting her hand to knock on the side of the screen door.

A few seconds passed and the main door pulled open. Sansa's heart skipped several beats as she took him in. He looked much better since the last time she saw him. He was less pale, without dark circles under his eyes or tubes sticking out various places. His hair was a little rumpled, but the sweat pants he had on encased his long legs perfectly, emphasizing the muscles of his thighs. The black t shirt looked soft and well worn and his shoulders looked broad and strong. It took Sansa a beat too long to realize she was gawking.

"Uh, hello." she pulled her gaze up to meet his. Although he wasn't smiling, Sansa could see a glimmer of amusement in those dark blue eyes of his.

"Good evening." he pushed open the door and took hold of the handle of her rolling suitcase, his fingers brushing hers. Sansa would have been embarrassed about how much her body reacted to such an innocent touch if it hadn't been for the way his eyes flicked to hers, an intensity in them that wasn't there just seconds before. He cleared his throat and looked down at her bag,

"Come in." he pulled the bag inside and held the door open for her.

The inside of the cottage was nice, dark hardwood floors and white walls. His living room was small, but incredibly clean and without any sort of décor. His walls were mostly bare, except for the black rock fireplace that took up one whole wall and a small entertainment center that held a modest sized TV. His furniture consisted of a black suede sectional, a matching black ottoman in front of it, and a floor to ceiling fully stocked bookshelf next to the entertainment center. On one of it's shelves was the only picture Sansa could see. One of Stannis and Shireen on what looked to be her high school graduation since Shireen wore a cap and gown.

"This is nice." she finally said, turning to smile at Stannis as he stood awkwardly by the front door he'd just closed. He glanced around the living room like it was his first time seeing it.

"I'll show you to your room." he started down the only hall and Sansa quickly followed, unable to help notice that he walked with a limp and bent forward just a little. Sansa remembered when they went to see her aunt Lysa after she'd had baby Robert. She had a C-section and walked much the same way, bent forward so as not to pull on her incision.

"This is the bathroom." he stopped in front of the first door and pushed it open. "It's the only bathroom."

Sansa peeked inside. It was done in black and white tile and had a lovely old claw foot bathtub that was surrounded by a plain white shower curtain.

"Towels and such are in here." Stannis kept walking, tapping on cabinet doors just outside the bathroom.

"And this is the spare room." he opened a door on the opposite side of the hall and reached in to flick the light on. Sansa nudged passed him, possibly brushing against him more than actually needed, and stepped into the room. It was a little on the small side with a full sized bed dressed in dark blue bedding. There was no decoration at all in here, and simple blinds on the single window. A dresser sat opposite the bed and Stannis sat her suitcase in front of it.

"That dresser is empty if you'd like to unpack your clothing. And the closet is mostly empty, except for some boxes I've never unpacked. You can use what hangers you can find in there."

"Thank you." Sansa dropped her toiletries bag and purse on the bed before turning to look at him. "This is lovely."

Stannis nodded, shoving both hands in his pockets as he shifted around awkwardly. "Have you eaten dinner yet?"

Sansa suppressed a laugh. Stannis had told her not to eat before she arrived, that he would have dinner ready for them when she got there.

"No." she smiled. "You waited for me, haven't you?"

"I..." he stopped and cleared his throat. "Yes. You aren't opposed to chili, are you?"

"Not at all." she assured him.

Together, they went back into the living room and the connected galley kitchen. She insisted on helping set the small table while he pulled out the cornbread from the oven. It wasn't long before they were eating and chatting comfortably. Stannis told her about his last days in hospital and how his physical therapy was going. She told him about the last few pieces she'd finished up and how her train ride had gone.

"And your brother really sent you a singing telegram?" Sansa laughed, wiping at her watery eyes as she tried to breath normally again.

"Renly isn't known for subtlety." Stannis said around a sip of lemon water.

"But a singing telegram?" Sansa giggled again. "I didn't even know those were an actual thing."

"Regretfully they are. And apparently, if you pay enough, you can have a singing, _stripping_ telegram."

"Oh my goodness." Sansa laughed at his outraged expression. "You had a stripper in the hospital?"

Stannis scowled, but his eyes were warm with mirth as he watched her laughing. "I had a singing woman in the hospital that _tried_ to strip until I scared her off."

"Oh, that poor girl." Sansa chuckled, but actually felt a bit of pity for the woman. Stannis was intense and she could only imagine how frightening he could be when he wanted to be.

Stannis raised one eyebrow as he studied her over the rim of his glass before sitting it down. "Would you have rather I watched her strip?"

"No." Sansa smiled. "But it would have been a little funny to see the staffs reaction to it."

"I think we gave the nurse enough entertainment when she walked in on us that afternoon." Stannis scratched at his jaw as his ears went a little red. "She kept asking about you after you had left and so did all the other nurses since she obviously couldn't keep her mouth shut. They called me Casanova."

Sansa couldn't help the bubble of laughter at the way he said the last word like it was a grave insult.

"I'll try and restrain my displays of affection to more private places from now on." she promised with a grin.

Stannis flushed even more before downing the rest of the water and standing up.

"Are you finished?" he motioned towards her dishes before picking up his own.

"I am." she stood and gathered her bowl and plate.

Sansa rinsed the dishes and loaded the washer while Stannis put away the leftovers even though he complained that she was his guest and didn't need to do anything. Sansa simply ignored him and hip bumped him out of the way of the sink. He might be well on his way to full recovery, but she could tell physical exertion was still tough on him.

When they were finished and the kitchen was clean, they made their way to the living room and Sansa sat down on the sofa.

"I normally watch the news at this time, but if you'd rather, we can watch a movie." Stannis offered, picking up the remote from the ottoman and flicking on the TV.

"What movies do you have?"

"They're all in the drawer under the television. You can pick whatever you'd like. I need to use the restroom."

Sansa watched as he walked off towards the bathroom. His limp was even more pronounced now, probably because the day was catching up to him. Rifling through the DVD collection he had, Sansa couldn't help the amusement she felt at him having the entire set of both Indiana Jones and The Godfather sitting next to a box set of the first season of Friends.

"You watch Friends?" She asked when he walked back in, holding up the set. Stannis frowned at the box for a moment, then shook his head.

"Shireen must have left that here." he sat heavily on the sofa. "She always hated that I never had cable except for the local news station so she brought her own entertainment."

"Did you watch it with her?" Sansa asked, putting it back where it had been.

"Some. I never saw the appeal, however. How can so many adults spend so little time working?"

Sansa snorted. Jon had said the same thing when she had forced him to watch it with her a few years ago.

"It's not a documentary." Sansa informed him. "It's just for entertainment."

Stannis didn't argue, but he did give a noise that said he didn't agree with her, but wasn't going to press it.

"You have The Human Centipede?" Sansa gasped, not even wanting to touch the case. Still on her knees in front of the DVD drawer, she looked back at Stannis with a disgusted look on her face.

"Gods, did Devan leave that here?" Stannis gave a little shudder.

"You watched it was Devan?"

"Very little of it. Devan brought it over to torment Shireen with after she'd made him watch Love Actually. Shireen ended up crying and nearly vomiting on his lap. I thought he took it back with him."

"Arya talked me into watching it with her once before I knew what it was, then she barricaded me in the den so I couldn't get out and locked the entertainment case so I couldn't stop it."

"Couldn't you just turn the TV off?" Stannis asked with a raised brow.

"Well, yes. But I was panicked and crying and too busy trying not to look at the TV that I forgot about that." Sansa shivered in remembrance. "I stayed at my parents house for a week afterwards because I couldn't sleep."

"I suggest we not watch that movie."

"Agreed." Sansa went back to the DVDs.

"Silence of the Lambs?" she picked up the DVD and turned back to Stannis.

"Anthony Hopkins is my favourite actor." Stannis shrugged. "I have all of the Hannibal movies."

"Shall we watch it, then?" Sansa began opening the case.

"If you're sure it won't disturb your sleep."

"I'll be fine." she popped out the disc and put it in the player. "Besides, you'll be just down the hall." she gave him an innocent smile as she sat down on the couch next to him. "You can keep me safe."

Stannis stared at her for a long time before fumbling around with the remotes and starting the movie. It was one she'd seen countless times. She loved all the Hannibal movies, actually. Anthony Hopkins was amazing as Hannibal and although they used to frighten her, they didn't so much any more. Not that she was going to tell Stannis that. No, she used the excuse of the more intense parts of the movie to slide closer to him until she was curled up into his side, careful not to hit him somewhere that might hurt him, occasionally burying her head into his shoulder when it felt like it would be appropriate.

At first Stannis was stiff and didn't touch her back in any way, but eventually he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and would squeeze her gently every time something scary happened. By the end of the movie, Sansa was almost sitting in his lap and his fingers were trailing up and down her upper arm in a soft caress. She sat quietly as the end credits rolled, soaking up his smell and warmth and the joy of simply touching him.

"Are you ready for bed?" Stannis asked after a few moments, but didn't make a move to stop holding her. His voice was husky and rumbled his chest where her head was resting.

"If you are." she tilted her head up so she could look at him. His hand slid up her arm and brushed her hair back from her face.

"Are you hurting any?" she whispered.

"I'm still sore." he answered truthfully. "But I normally only take one pain pill before bedtime."

Sansa bit her lip and nodded. She wanted to just climb on his lap and rub herself against him like a cat, but she also didn't want to hurt him or make him uncomfortable.

"I can get you your pill." she offered. "Where is it?" Stannis' fingers tightened a little in her hair as he pulled her head back a bit more so he could see her better.

"I don't want it right now." he rasped. "I'd very much like to kiss you before then."

Sansa's breath hitched and she swallowed hard. "As long as I'm not causing you any more pain."

"Never that." he assured her, leaning down to press a soft kiss to the corner of her mouth. As he started to pull away, Sansa turned her head and caught his lips with hers. He made a short, shocked sound in the back of his throat before kissing her back.

Neither of them were in a rush. The kiss was soft and slow and exploratory. The both of them were learning each others lips and mouths, testing what the other liked or disliked. They took turns tasting each other, dancing their tongues together until the other took over to do their own tasting. It was no less hot because of it's slowness. It felt intimate and passionate and Sansa had stopped thinking about anything else besides Stannis and more.

It was the lack of thinking that had her climbing into his lap, her knee hitting him in the abdomen as she tried to straddle him. Stannis grunted, his head jerked back away from hers as he gripped her hips hard and held her back.

"Oh my goodness." She gasped when she saw the pained look on his face. She quickly pulled her leg back so she was kneeling on the sofa next to him. "I'm so sorry, Stannis. Are you alright?"

He didn't answer, his eyes were still screwed shut, but he did nod. Not that she believed him. Not with the way he was breathing hard through his nose and was clutching his stomach with both hands. Sansa didn't know what to do, so she sat there quietly, one hand still holding onto the side of his neck and rubbing soothingly. Finally he took a deep breath, one hand moving from his stomach to her thigh where he rubbed circles with his thumb.

"It's alright, Sansa." he opened his eyes to look at her. "It was an accident."

Sansa sniffled back tears that would only make him feel more uncomfortable, and kept petting at the back of his neck.

"What do you need me to do?" she asked. "I can go get you some pain medication."

He shook his head, giving her thigh a gentle squeeze before letting it go. "It's in my bedroom so I'll just take it when I go to sleep."

"Are you sure?" Sansa asked worriedly.

"There is something you could do." he reached up and touched her cheek. Sansa leaned into the touch.

"What's that?"

"Kiss me goodnight." He said it so seriously that Sansa almost laughed.

"Of course." she leaned up and pressed a kiss to his lips before standing. He grumbled and scowled when Sansa held out a hand to help him up, but still took her hand, which he held as they both walked down the hallway together.

"What time do you normally wake up in the morning?" Sansa asked when they reached her room.

"Early. There's no need for you to try and be up at the same time. You're welcome to sleep as late as you like."

"Hm." Sansa pulled him closer, wrapping both arms around his neck, careful of his stomach this time. "I'll see you in the morning, then."

He kissed her again, this time a little lingering and there was a small voice telling Sansa just to pull him into the room with her and ravish him. Two things stopped her. One, he was still hurting quite a bit and she was sure sexual activity would be painful for him. And two, she wasn't sure she was ready. Everything with him had felt perfectly right up until now and she didn't want to rush this part and it feel wrong. So it was with regret that she finally pulled away, enjoying how swollen his lips looked and how dazed his eyes were.

"Good night, Stannis." she kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight, Sansa." he replied before turning towards his own bedroom.

After Sansa took care of her bedtime duties of brushing her teeth and changing into her pyjamas, she lay in bed for at least another hour thinking about Stannis and what the next few days would bring. She also couldn't help but wonder, and hope, that he would feel better by the time she left and they could maybe test out just how compatible they were when it came to sex outside of emails.


	11. Chapter 11

Stannis woke up early as usual despite not having anything to do this early. He lay in bed for a little while, watching as the rising sun started to lighten his bedroom window. Also as usual, he was sporting a morning erection, but this time it wasn't all hormones. He had dreamed of Sansa, which had been fairly common since he'd finally met her back at the hospital, but this time it was fueled by her proximity and the fact that he went to sleep that night still smelling of her light lemony perfume and with the taste of her mouth on his tongue.

Thankful he hadn't actually finished in his sleep, because he was a grown arse man not some preteen boy, he got out of bed gingerly, careful of both his erection and of the tenderness of his incisions. Grabbing his shirt from the chair next to his bed, he slipped it on and gathered up clean clothing before heading to the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day. Sansa's door was still closed and he paused for just a second in front of it. Was she still sleeping? More than likely since it was so early. He wondered if she was also dreaming of him, and if it was as nice as the dream that he had. Realizing that line of thought wasn't going to help his current situation, Stannis carried on to the bathroom where he quickly showered and brushed his teeth before putting on the clean lounge pants and t shirt. He hated wearing the lounge pants, but jeans or slacks weren't an option with the placement of his incision and of the few stitches he had to have in that area. Marya had went out and bought him several in black and grey since he only owned sleeping pants.

Once dried and dressed, he went to the kitchen and started pulling out ingredients for omelets, trying his best not to slouch and limp like some old man. He was just whisking up the egg mix when he heard a key at the front door. Turning around, he was surprised to see Sansa walk in. Her hair was in a pony tail and she was wearing those extremely tight Capri pants that he thought were called leggings and an equally tight fitting top that hugged her curves and breasts like a second skin.

Shit. Maybe he should have taken care of his morning problem in the shower instead of just willing it away. Another disadvantage of these cotton lounge pants. They didn't hide much. Hopefully he wouldn't pop a boner and embarrass both himself and her.

She closed the front door behind her and locked it back up before hanging his keys on the hook where he kept them. Turning to face him, she looked a little surprised, but smiled warmly.

"Good morning." she chirped, toeing off her sneakers and placing them neatly by the door before coming into the kitchen.

"Morning." he finally answered. She looked far too pretty with her cheeks flushed from exertion. People shouldn't look so good after working out. It just wasn't fair.

"Did you go running?"

"I did." she went on tip toe to pull a glass out of the counter, her workout shirt riding up to show a strip of milky white flesh. When she dropped flat footed, Stannis quickly turned back to the eggs while she filled the glass with ice and water.

"I figured last night that you lived near the water, but I didn't realize the beach was your backyard."

"It's not safe to swim in this cove." he quickly told her. "Too many rocky ledges and the waves are always too rough."

"I figured as much." she came to lean on the counter right next to him and Stannis groaned softly. Gods, did she have to smell so good after sweating? That didn't seem to be fair at all.

"But it made for a nice morning run."

"I usually run along the coast every morning as well, but I don't think my doctor would appreciate that just yet."

"Probably not." Sansa agreed. "Is there anything I can help you with?" she asked while reaching around him to snatch a piece of bell pepper he'd recently just cut up.

"You can not steal the food I'm trying to cook with." he scolded, but gave her an amused look to let her know he wasn't really upset.

"Apologies, Captain." she grinned, popping the pepper into her mouth. Stannis watched for a second how her jaw muscle moved as she chewed before tearing his eyes away and clearing his throat.

"I don't need any help. You can go shower and change if you want."

"Do I smell that bad?" she asked and Stannis winced with the reality of what he said.

"No, that's..." he shook his head and looked up at her. "I hadn't meant it to sound like that."

Sansa grinned again and he deflated a bit. "I know. But I will take you up on that offer."

Before she left, she quickly grabbed another piece of pepper with a giggle, then ran off towards the spare room and bathroom. Once she was gone, he was able to focus on the food again and quickly finished up the omelets and sat the plates on the kitchen table. He was filling a glass of water for himself when Sansa came back out, now wearing a jeans and a t shirt. Her hair was still wet from her shower and hung loose.

"This smells wonderful." She gushed, sitting down at her place.

"It's just an omelet."

"Well, last night it was chili and cornbread and this morning it's omelets." she smiled wider when he sat a bowl of mixed fruits on the table. "And a fruit salad. I can barely put together a sandwich to ensure I stay alive."

Stannis sat in his own chair gingerly. "Don't you live alone?" he asked, spreading his napkin on his lap before picking up his fork.

"I do." she shrugged, reaching for the fruit. "Like I said, sandwiches keep me alive. And I go to my parents house a lot for dinner and they always send me home with the leftovers. Where did you learn to cook?"

"My mother, actually." Stannis didn't like talking about his parents with anyone. Robert had been the only one that understood that, and it was the only thing they had ever bonded over, sadly enough. Sansa obviously picked up on the change of his tone and mood, because she gave him a soft smile, but didn't press. Oddly, that made him more willing to open up.

"She died when I was thirteen, along with my father."

"I'm so sorry." Sansa said softly, and for the first time he wasn't annoyed by those words. "That must be terrible for a boy so young to go through."

Stannis shrugged and went back to his breakfast. He didn't want to dwell on sad things like that right now. Not when he had so little time with Sansa before she left.

"I can teach you." he offered after a moment of silence.

"Teach me?" she gave him a confused look.

"To cook." he clarified. "It's not that difficult. Whenever I cook while you're here, you can assist me and learn. Maybe you can expand past sandwiches."

"That sounds lovely." she beamed. "I can't wait."

"If you would like, we can leave the house for a while today and dine out for lunch. I can show you around the city."

"I'd like that, but you can't drive yet. Remember?"

Stannis scowled down at his food. Why did he have to tell her everything the doctors told him?

"I'm fully capable of driving." he argued.

"Yes, but so am I and I didn't just have major surgery either, so I win." she smiled smugly at him as she put a strawberry into her mouth. Stannis got a bit distracted at the way her lips wrapped around her fork. He was also pretty sure she held it in her mouth longer then necessary and pulled it out a little slowly.

So, his Minnie was a tease. He couldn't drum up any disappointment in that.

After they ate breakfast, Sansa helped his clean up the kitchen and set the dishes in the washer. She insisted on blow drying her hair before they left, which took her far too long. When she finally came out, he was waiting by the sofa for her. She smiled sweetly at him as she came to stand just in front of him.

"Are you ready?" he held out the keys to her. She took them with a grin and a slow shake of her head. Stannis furrowed his brow. What did she mean, no? What else did she need to do? And why was she looking at him like that? It made him entirely too hot.

"What is it?" he finally asked, trying not to sound as confused as he felt.

"You haven't kissed me today, Captain." she informed him with a cheeky grin. Stannis froze for a moment. Did she want him to kiss her? Obviously she did. He didn't know it was an expected gesture now, or one that had certain times he should be doing it. She didn't go on toe to meet him, or wrap her arms around his shoulders, so Stannis wasn't sure what to do.

But, that wasn't right. Of course he knew what to do. Sansa herself had said they should do what felt right to them.

Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, Stannis pulled her closer and titled his head down so he could reach her mouth. He felt her smile against his lips for a moment before she was kissing him back, opening willingly when he urged her to. She tasted like the mint of her toothpaste and Stannis wasn't sure he would ever get enough. It took a moment to realize she wasn't touching him back with anything other than her mouth.

"What's wrong?" he pulled back to ask against her lips.

"Nothing." she said quickly, tipping her chin up to recapture his mouth. He let her for a moment before pulling back again.

"Why aren't you touching me?"

"I don't want to hurt you again." she whispered.

Stannis closed his eyes and for the millionth time cursed his sore body.

"Here." he grabbed her arms and guided them until they were draped over his shoulders. It brought her body into contact with his, but not enough to hurt him. "Just don't squeeze to hard."

This time when he kissed her, he got the enjoyment of her hands rubbing at his shoulders and the back of his neck. It felt irrationally good when she teased her fingertips into his hair and he was the one that was pulling her closer, ignoring the twinge of pain it brought. Eventually they parted and Sansa stepped back enough that she wasn't pressed to him so tightly any more. The flushed look on her cheeks and the kiss swollen look of her lips eased the sting of the space.

"That's much better." she smiled. "Now we can go."

 _Go?_ Stannis didn't want to go. He wanted to sit down on the sofa and snog a little more before maybe suggesting she show him a bit more of that lovely body of hers. But, then again, he wanted to go out with her. He wanted to show her around the city he'd called home most of his life, and possibly preen a little to anyone who seen her on his arm. Stannis had never preened before in his life. It was high time he was allowed to.

They spent the rest of the morning driving down the shoreline, stopping occasionally to watch the waves or the boats and ships coming in and out of the bay. Stannis told her about all his time on the water and how he often felt more at home on a boat then he did on dry land. They stopped for lunch at a little seafood restaurant where they gorged themselves on fresh oysters and lobster bisque. Once they were both stuffed, Sansa asked him to walk her down through the street vendors and shops. It was fairly crowded, as it was a Saturday afternoon of perfect weather, but Stannis didn't mind. It was enjoyable to walk down the street with Sansa's fingers laced through his own. He didn't even mind how most men did a double take of her as she passed them by, because she was passing them by without so much as a glance and it was him that she would go home with at the end of the day.

By the time they left the last shop, Stannis was starting to walk a little more hunched over and his pace was slowing. He was determined not to say anything so he didn't ruin Sansa's time out shopping, but she was either ready to go herself or she had noticed because she casually led him back towards the car.

When they got back to his house, she insisted he take his pain medication then. So apparently she had noticed his discomfort. Thankfully the pain medication didn't knock him out like it had done at the hospital, but it did make him far more comfortable. They sat for a few hours on the back patio simply talking and enjoying the view of the ocean until it was time to go in and start dinner.

"Surely you know how to make pasta." he said, handing her a pot from the rack above the sink.

"Of course." she snatched the pot from his hand with a glare, but then stared at it for a long moment. "I put water in first, right?"

Stannis couldn't help but smile, even if it was just a small movement of his mouth.

"Yes. Then set it on the stove to boil. Then add the pasta."

"See, I know that." she smiled proudly as she filled the pot with too little water and sat it on the stove before clicking on the flame beneath it.

"How about some music while we cook?" she asked.

"Sure. There's an IPod dock in the living room."

When she left the kitchen to start the music, he added the right amount of water to the pot before she came back, the sounds of Creedence Clearwater Revival coming from the living room.

"Is this alright?" she asked as she rejoined him.

"It's fine." he assured her.

Sansa checked the water and since it was boiling, she added the pasta noodles he had measured out.

"What else do we need to do?"

Stannis showed her how to clean and cut the asparagus before adding it in with the pasta towards the end of the cooking time. Then he showed her how to make the garlic butter sauce after she minced the cloves all on her own. Once the pasta was finished he let her stir the sauce in while he tossed in a few handfuls of parmesan cheese and a little parsley while pressing the front of his body against he back of hers just a little. 

"That was wonderful." Sansa said after they finished eating, sitting back in her chair and rubbing her belly. "I've eaten far too much today."

"As have I." he agreed, finishing off his water before standing and gathering the dishes. Sansa was quick to stand and help him and it wasn't very long before the kitchen was clean and the food was all put away.

"What movie should we watched tonight?" Sansa asked as they made their way into the living room.

"I have all the Hannibal movies." he reminded her. "We could watch Hannibal now, since it was the next film to come out."

Stannis really did like the movies, and Anthony Hopkins, but he would be lying if he said that was the only reason he wanted to watch them. It was very nice to have Sansa cuddled up to him so closely last night and he wouldn't mind it again tonight, even though he thought a bit of it might have been a put on.

"That sounds good." she agreed. "I'm just going to go change into something more comfortable."

Stannis nodded, reminding himself she meant pyjamas and not something skimpy and lacy. He was sitting on the sofa with the remote waiting to start the movie when she returned. The cotton shorts she wore weren't quite skimpy but definitely not very long, leaving miles of legs bare. The sexiness of the shorts was countered with the oversized t shirt she wore that only had a tyrannosaurus rex on it trying to take a picture of itself with a cell phone.

"Nice shirt." he told her as she settled in next to him.

"Thank you." she said primly, a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Ready for the movie now?"

"Sure." she nodded.

They didn't actually make it but maybe half an hour into the movie before it was forgotten. Stannis wasn't sure exactly who started it, but it didn't really matter when he had his tongue in her mouth and she was sucking on it eagerly before chasing it back into his mouth. It was simply wonderful, but it was also hurting his neck to twist sideways to reach her.

"Climb on to my lap." he rasped against her throat before nipping it gently. Sansa gasped, her fingers tightening on his shoulders.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Just don't knee me again." he told her, lifting his head to look at her. She nibbled her lip for a moment before nodding and he helped guide her leg to the other side of his body and she settled far enough back on his thighs so she wasn't rubbing anything tender.

Their kiss picked up much as it had left off and eventually Stannis was kissing down the side of her neck, nuzzling under her ear to make her moan softly again. It was all going to his head, the overload of sensation of touching and feeling and hearing and smelling her.

"Is it alright if I just take it off?" she panted as he was busy nudging aside the neckline of her shirt to kiss her collarbone.

"Take what off?" he asked, lifting his head. He figured she meant her shirt, but he wanted to be sure before he just ripped the thing off.

"My shirt." she gave him a shy look.

"Yes." he nearly growled. "Please."

A second later her shirt was being tossed somewhere behind him and her hair was everywhere but he was greeted with the sight of her completely bare breasts. Perfect breasts. Round and full and tipped with dusky pink nipples that were simply begging to be taken into his mouth. Deciding not to make them wait, he resumed the kisses to her collarbone while his hands cupped and kneaded the soft mounds of her breasts. Sansa moaned loudly, letting her head fall back and her back arch further into his touch.

By the time his mouth finally reached her nipple, he was actually embarrassed of the amount his mouth was watering. He teased the tight bud with the tip of his nose before kissing all around it and finally pulling it between his lips and gently massaging it with his tongue.

"Gods." Sansa gasped above him. "Stannis, that feels so good."

Stannis hummed against her, intent on making her feel as good as he possibly could. He ended up being so focused on that task that he was only vaguely aware of her own hands touching his chest and stomach with feather light touches. But suddenly one of her hands was slipping beneath the waistband of his sweats and rubbing his erection over the fabric of his underwear.

With a hiss of shocked pleasure, he jerked his head back, her nipple releasing from his mouth with an absurdly loud pop.

"Is this alright?" she whispered, her face flushed with desire but her eyes a little unsure.

"That feels wonderful." he assured her, letting his eyes fall closed for a moment.

"Can you pull your pants down?" she asked. "I'd really like to see you."

For the moment, Stannis forgot about why they couldn't have sex. Pain medication or not, there was no way he had the abdominal strength right now to do any sort of thrusting without hurting himself. Instead of voicing that, he gently pushed her off of him and stood up, shucking both his pants and underwear in one go before settling back on the sofa. Sansa resumed her position on the middle of his thighs, this time her focus trained on his lap at the erection that was straining for her attention there. Stannis watched her face as her lips fell open slightly and she flushed even more. She bit her bottom lip in concentration as she brought both her hands to his cock and started to gently pet it.

"Sansa." he groaned, reaching for her shorts and trying to work them off her hips.

"No." she shook her head, releasing his length to arrange his arms on the back of the sofa. "Just let me touch you."

"I want to touch, too." he complained. She gave him a sweet smile, then turned her attention back to his cock.

"Just relax." she whispered in a husky voice that sent a shiver down his spine. "I don't want you to hurt yourself."

Stannis thought of arguing, but then she was touching him with such sure hands that he couldn't think enough to speak. Instead he watched her face as she used both hands to rub at his length, occasionally cupping his balls or thighs or hips, but always keeping one hand working on his cock. He kept looking down at her hands on him, liking very much how her dainty pale hands looked on him, or at her breasts that swayed slightly with her movements.

"I want to taste you." she whispered, bringing his attention back to her face. "But I want to watch you in your pleasure right now, if that's alright with you."

"Do," he stopped to groan as she thumbed just under his head. "Do whatever you want."

"Good." she leaned forward to kiss him, but only for a second before she pulled back, working him with firmer and quicker movements that were going to have him coming soon. He settled for letting his head fall back against the sofa as he watched her face. She didn't seem to be able to make up her mind where she wanted to look. At his face or his cock. Stannis had never had an orgasm that was watched so closely. He didn't think any woman had ever paid attention to his face as he reached his climax and he thought briefly about what he must look like, panting and sweating and surely grimacing like he was in the throes of pain. But then the pleasure of her touch took over and he forgot about all of that and gave himself over to the bliss of it all, grunting and going stiff as he felt himself throbbing in her hands as the warmth of his come hit his stomach where his shirt had been rucked up.

Once he was capable, Stannis forced his eyes open to find Sansa watching him closely. She was panting nearly as hard as he was and she smiled when he looked at her.

"That was pretty spectacular." she finally said. "You didn't hurt yourself, did you?"

Stannis took a moment to check his facilities.

"No." he shook his head. "That was wonderful. Thank you."

"You're very welcome." she let go of his fading erection to gently run her hands up and down his thighs.

"Now I'd like for you to take your shorts off so I can return the favour." he informed her, running his hands down her sides and plucking at the elastic band of her shorts.

"You don't have to." she told him gently. "I'm fine, really."

"And if I want to?" he asked with a raised brow.

"Then I suppose I'll take my shorts off." she grinned. Stannis helped her to stand up and watched with rapt attention as she shimmied the shorts and her underwear off and kicked them to the side.

"Where do you want me?" she whispered unsurely, shifting nervously on her feet. For a long moment, Stannis couldn't answer her. He was stunned by the sight of her. The beauty of her was breathtaking and Stannis had a sudden feeling he was somewhere he shouldn't be.

"Stannis?" she pulled him back to the moment and he pulled his gaze away from the perfection of her nudity.

"Like you were." he widened his legs a little so she would be spread wider for him as she climbed back onto his thighs. First, he kissed her again, wanting to say thank you for what she had done for him. Still kissing her lips, he let his hands wonder over the perfection he'd just witnessed, mapping out all the dips and curves and hallows of her body, lingering when she gasped or moaned, teasing her when she giggled lightly. When he cupped her bottom and squeezed, he was the one that groaned loudly at the lush feel of her.

Shifting his hands, he rubbed her thighs until he felt her relax, then he slid one hand further up to touch the centre of her. He was surprised at the heat and wetness he found there.

Sansa pulled away from his lips to gasp, but he just moved further down and ate at her throat and chest, going back to sucking and licking her breasts and nipples until she was squirming and moaning above him. Keeping his mouth busy with her breasts, he used both hands to please her between her legs. One hand he used to search out that swollen button he knew would bring her the most pleasure and began stroking it gently as he used the other to slowly work two fingers up into her.

"Oh!" she gasped again, clutching his head to her breasts as he started sucking harder on her. "Yes. Please, Stannis. More."

"More what?" Stannis asked against her flesh. "Tell what you want."

"Touch me faster." she panted. "Suck me harder. Please, just more."

Stannis gave her what she asked for, speeding up both hands until she was forced to move with him. Recapturing her nipple, he drew deeply off of her before scraping the bud with his teeth as he let it out of his mouth. She was moaning constantly by then, her body undulating against him until Stannis was a little worried she might fall off before she came. But she clutched his shoulders tighter, body bowing back. He chanced biting on her nipple a little harder and it was at that exact moment that her body clutched around him, her clitoris throbbing against his fingers as she nearly screamed his name as she came.

He softened his touch as she came down until she shooed his hands away all together. Knowing she couldn't collapse onto him like they were sitting, he helped her to shift to his side where she quickly curled up, still panting.

"Thank you, Stannis." she said sleepily against his chest.

"I'm sorry we can't do more." he apologized, feeling a little awkward now that he was fully exposed without her on his lap and his limp cock was on full display. He hadn't even cleaned up his come from his skin.

"It's fine." she assured him, lifting her head to look up at him. "That time will come and it will be even better once it does."

"Agreed." he kissed her nose. "Now, I need a shower." he urged her off of him so he could stand up and gather his discarded pants and underwear.

"Are you finished with the movie?" she stood as well, motioning to the television where the ending of the movie was still playing.

"Yes." he nodded. "I think I'll head to bed after the shower."

"Oh." she seemed to deflate a little. "I guess I'll see you in the morning, then." she tried for a smile but it was painfully forced.

"Yes." he cleared his throat, really wishing he had on pants for this. At least she was still naked. "Or you could sleep with me, if you'd like. There's no pressure at all."

Sansa's smile changed in a heartbeat. The girl literally beamed up at him. It made his heart skip a beat.

"I'd like that." Stannis gave her his version of a smile, then nodded towards the hall way.

"I'm going to shower. You can go lay down if you're ready."

Stannis managed a quick shower, cleansing himself from his own seed and sweat before getting out and drying off. Wrapping the towel around him, he went to his bedroom to put on clean underwear and his pyjama pants. Sansa was already laying in his bed, sitting up against the pillows with the bedside lamp on. She smiled so sweetly at him when he came in.

"Your incisions look good." she told him as he quickly pulled on a pair of boxers and then his pyjama bottoms.

"They're healing well." he agreed, crawling into bed next to her. Sansa waited until he was settled, then she clicked off the lamp and snuggled up close to him.

"Wake me up if I start hurting you." she told him as she turned her back to him.

"Don't worry about that." he told her, curving his longer body into the shape of hers and wrapping an arm around her.

"Good night, Stannis." she whispered.

"Good night, Minnie." he whispered back.

Today had been perfect and lovely. His only worry was that he wouldn't be able to give it up when it was time for her to go home.


	12. Chapter 12

Sansa woke up the next morning feeling lighter and happier than she had in ages. Her body still hummed pleasantly from the activities on the sofa last night and she was still incased in the warmth of Stannis' body. She could tell he was already awake by the way he was breathing and how his body just felt alert. It helped that the hand he had spread out over her belly was caressing her softly, rubbing the fabric of her shirt along her skin. With a content smile, Sansa stretched and carefully shifted around until she was facing Stannis.

"Morning." she smiled at him.

"Good morning." he returned. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't." she assured him, glancing down at his bare chest and the part of his abdomen not covered by the blankets. There were a few healing cuts on his arms, but his chest had been protected by the vest he'd been wearing so it was free of any marks of the accident. She hadn't focused on it much last night, but there was his incision lower down on his stomach along with a few other cuts that had been stitched up.

"They'll eventually go away." he said when he noticed where her attention was. "Some may leave scars, but nothing too visible."

It took her a moment to realize he was trying to put her at ease when they didn't bother her at all. They did nothing to detract from her attraction to him. If anything, it only strengthened it.

"They don't bother me." she assured him, reaching out to gently trace one of the larger cuts on his arm. "It's just scary to remember how close you came to not being here."

Sansa sniffled a little at the end of her sentence. She hadn't meant to get emotional. Stannis didn't say anything at first, just reached out and ran his thumb along her jawline until she looked up at him.

"I'm here." he reminded her. "But it's far too early to be talking of such things."

Sansa smiled and gave him a quiet laugh.

"You're right." she agreed. "I should get up and get my run in."

"Alright." he leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "I'll wait to make breakfast until you get back so you can help me." he rolled over and sat up on the side of the bed.

"Pick something easy." she half joked, distracted by the play of muscles shifting in his back as he moved to stand.

"Go get your run in." he mock glared at her. "I'll pick what we'll cook."

Sansa went to the spare bedroom and found her running clothes then went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and pull her hair up in a pony tail. When she came out into the living room to put her trainers on, Stannis was leaned back against the bar that separated his living room from his kitchen, reading a paper that he had folded in his hands.

"I'll be back soon." she told him, secretly enjoying the way his gaze lingered on her figure displayed so nicely by her form fitting clothing. He gave a grunt of acknowledgement, then went back to his paper.

She ran the same path she had the previous morning, thinking how nice it would be if Stannis could run with her. She knew he was faunching at the bit to be more active, but he had to take it easy right now and heal properly.

By the time she returned to his house, she was sweating and breathing hard. After she told Stannis she was going to go grab a quick shower before they started cooking, she was pleasantly surprised when he pulled her in for a quick, but still very hot, kiss.

After showering and throwing on a pair of cotton shorts and a tank top, she joined Stannis in the kitchen. Together they made avocado toast topped with a fried egg. Sansa had never actually cut an avocado before so Stannis had to show her how to get the seed out of the middle and spoon out the avocado. She had fried on egg before, but had never managed to not break the yoke. Stannis said he didn't mind because he preferred his eggs done, but he still showed her how to gently turn the egg so the yoke stayed intact.

"Davos called while you were out running." he informed her as they ate.

"Oh, yeah? How is he?"

"He's well, I assume. He was actually calling to check in on me."

Sansa smiled at how tolerantly annoyed Stannis seemed by that. "That was thoughtful of him."

"That was nosey of him." Stannis clarified. "He knows you are here and I suspect was just digging for information."

"That's what friends are for." she shrugged.

"Yes, well, he asked if you and I would like to come over to his house this evening for dinner."

"That sounds lovely." Sansa excitedly informed him. Davos had been so nice to her at the hospital and it would be nice to see him again as well as Marya.

"I thought you would say that." Stannis gave her his version of a smile, just a small tick on the corner of his mouth. "We are to come whenever, but dinner will be at half past six."

"Should we bring something?"

Stannis seemed to think that over for a second.

"Perhaps. I'll call Davos and ask what would be needed." he cleared his throat in that way that told her he was uncomfortable or embarrassed by something. "They also have a pool, if you would be inclined to swim."

"Oh, that sounds wonderful!" Sansa almost bounced in her seat, until she remembered she hadn't brought a suit with her. "But I didn't bring a bathing suit."

"There are places in Storms End that sell such things." he said with amusement. "We can stop somewhere for you to buy one when we're out getting whatever needs to be bought to take to the Seaworth's."

After they finished eating and cleaning the kitchen, they might have gotten a bit distracted from things when Sansa purposefully on accident slid between Stannis' body and the kitchen counter to put a fork in the sink. She had done it to tease him a little, but his reaction surprised her. With a low growl, he grasped her hips in his hands and pushed her more firmly against the counter and kissed her a little roughly. Heat exploded through her body at the contact and when he nipped at her bottom lip, she had to try very hard to remember she could just molest the man. But then his thigh was shifting between her legs and he was encouraging her to rock against him. Not wanting to leave him behind, she carefully slid her hand into his trousers and boxers to rub him into full hardness. He thrust once into her fist, then hissed in what was obviously discomfort and not pleasure.

"We shouldn't do this." he rasped, slowly pulling her hand out of his pants.

"Sorry." she gave him a guilty look as she straightened up and pulled her shirt back down. (When exactly had he pulled that up?)

"Don't be sorry." he cupped her face in both hands and kissed her softly. "It's not your fault. If it wasn't for all this pain I would carry you back to my bed and we wouldn't come out until neither of us could walk properly."

Sansa bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing at the complete and utter seriousness at which he said that, but at the same time heat pooled low in her belly. She could definitely go for that right about now.

"We'd miss dinner with the Seaworth's." she reminded him.

Stannis simply shrugged. "Davos would understand."

"Lets not dwell on what we can't do." she smiled at him. "Call Davos and find out what we should bring and then we'll head into town and get everything we need."

An hour later, after Stannis got dressed and Sansa insisted on shaving her legs since she was going to be swimming, they finally managed to leave the house. They went to grocery and picked up a carton of strawberries, whipped cream, and all the ingredients for shortcake. Afterwards, they headed to one of the shops they'd been to the day before and Sansa chose a modest green floral print one piece since they were going to be spending time with an older couple. No reason to go for a sexy bikini. She also decided not to model it for Stannis in the store. They were both already so sexual frustrated. It wouldn't be very nice to taunt him any more.

Once they got back to his house, he hooked up his IPod to the dock, his playlist a mixture of classic rock and jazz. Sansa had never listened to much jazz, but found she liked the swell of the saxophone and the thrum of the bass guitar.

She also liked cooking with Stannis. Never had she actually made shortcake. She'd always just bought the already made ones. It was fun to mix and measure with him, or simply watch him do it. That was her favourite. Sitting on the edge of the kitchen counter watching the muscles of his forearm move under his skin as he whisked and stirred with practiced ease.

Sneaking finger fulls of whipped cream was pretty nice as well. Especially when Stannis caught her, snagging her wrist before she could bring her finger to her mouth. He held her gaze with his own steely one before slowly bringing her finger into his mouth and wrapping his tongue around the tip as he sucked the cream from it.

Okay, so maybe she should have modeled the bathing suit for him. If he was going to tease her, then she was darn well going to tease him as well.

When he released her finger, she gave him her best seductive smile, reaching over to dip her middle finger into the whipped cream. Holding his heated gaze, she spread the cream on his bottom lip before wrapping her legs around his hips and pulling him to her. Leaning in, she slowly licked his lip clean before sucking it into her mouth and letting her teeth graze it as she ever so slowly pulled her head away.

Alright. Teasing each other so blatantly really wasn't the smartest idea. But it sure was fun.

They ended up almost being late to the Seaworth's, but neither Davos or Marya said anything about it.

"Where are the boys?" Stannis asked as the couple led them through the house and to the back patio.

"Devan went back to Kings Landing for school." Davos answered. "Steffon and Stan went out fishing with some friends."

"Would you like something to drink, dear?" Marya asked as she ushered Sansa into a chair at the patio table. "Tea, lemonade, water?"

"There is some wine, if you'd prefer." Davos added.

Sansa glanced at Stannis. She had never seen him drink alcohol and remembered in one of his letters that he said he never did. _"A man should always maintain a coherent mind."_

Not that she was going to live the rest of her life by his self imposed guidelines. Nor was she going to get raving drunk, either.

"I'll take a glass of wine." she watched Stannis out of the corner of her eye, wondering what his reaction would be. He didn't give much of one. He didn't seem like he cared about her drink choice at all.

Dinner was quite lovely. It was fun to watch Davos and Stannis interact with each other so casually. And it was also sweet to see how much Davos doted on his wife.

"How long have you two been married?" Sansa asked when the men left the patio table to take all the dirty dishes inside.

Marya smiled kindly. "We'll be coming up on our thirtieth anniversary this year."

"So long?" Sansa was impressed. "That's wonderful. You seem very happy with each other."

"Well, it's not all roses, darling." She laughed. "Especially with Davos being gone so often. But he's a good man and treats me and the boys like we're gold. We fight, as all couples do, but it's always worth working it out in the end."

Sansa smiled. It was so rare nowadays to see a couple stay married for so long. Out of all her friends, she was one of the few that still had married parents.

"What's the secret?" Sansa asked lightly, but was genuinely curious. Marya was silent for a moment, her finger running around the rim of her wineglass.

"I'd say it's important to be friends." she finally answered. "At the beginning of a relationship, the butterflies and mushy romantic stuff is fun and thrilling and wonderful, but it ends. It always does one two people get to know each other so well. When all the starry eyed looks and the buzz of new love fades, you'll want someone you're friends with to be there. Someone you genuinely like and enjoy being around. Someone you can just hang out with and chat, or simply set in silence with. There's love, of course, but there needs to be friendship."

Marya smiled in remembrance as she went on. "Davos and I were friends before we were lovers. I think that's what made all the difference."

Sansa swallowed a few times, her throat suddenly tight. "That's lovely, Marya. And very good advice."

"Stannis is a good man." Marya added, giving Sansa a knowing look. "It's hard to get past that hard exterior, but under it all is simply a man. One that is worth the trouble and the effort. And he makes a very good friend."

"That he does." Sansa agreed.

Marya took a deep breath and tapped her fingers on the table. "So, shall we swim?"

Sansa and Marya both go into the pool after that. They didn't really swim, but it was nice to relax against the edge of the pool where Stannis came to sit, his pant legs rolled up so he could put his feet in the water. When the sun eventually set, Stannis and Sansa said their goodbyes and made their way back to his house.

"I had such a good time." she told him as he stood at the bathroom sink brushing his teeth and she sat on the edge of the bathtub, lotioning her legs after changing into her pyjamas.

"I'm glad." he said after spitting. Picking up a glass, he rinsed his mouth and turned to face her.

"Marya is a lovely woman."

"She is." Stannis nodded in agreement, his eyes watching her hands as they smoothed over her legs.

"Are you ready for bed?" she asked him softly, rising to stand, bringing his attention to her face.

"We can lay down now, yes."

Sansa didn't miss the way he phrased that answer.

"Have you taken your pain medication?"

"I don't need it." he motioned to an over the counter pill bottle on the sink. "Ibuprofen is working well enough now."

A small flame of hope warmed her chest, but she quickly put it out. He still shouldn't be doing anything too strenuous. But that didn't mean she couldn't acquaint herself with his body even better. All she needed was for him to lay still and let her explore.

Taking his hand in hers, she led him out of the bathroom and to his bedroom. Gently pushing him to sit on the edge of the bed, she stepped between his legs and carded her fingers through the back of his hair.

"Can I ask you to do something for me?" she whispered before she leaned down to kiss him. He took over the kiss for a moment, his hands sliding up the back of her legs, left bare from the fact she only wore a nightshirt and panties, until they rested just under the swell of her bum.

"You can ask me anything." he rasped against her mouth, and she loves how deep his voice gets when he's turned on. Pure gravel and sensuality. Sansa licked her lips and kissed his cheek, moving her lips down the slightly stubbly surface of his jawline.

"I want you to lay down and let me touch you." She sucked the lobe of his ear into her mouth and flicked it with her tongue. She heard Stannis suck in a breath and his hands tightened on the backs of her thighs.

"I want you to let me taste you." she breathed into his ear. A forceful gust of air whooshed out of Stannis mouth and his hands slid up over the curves of her bottom to knead the flesh there in a way that had Sansa squirming already.

Pulling back, she met his eyes, surprised at how dark his looked at the moment. For a long time, he just sat there staring at her, his hands absently rubbing her bottom. She let him have the time, knowing he was deciding to take her up on the offer or deny her.

With a not so fluid move, he slid back onto the bed and lay back on the pillows. His long, rangy frame was on full display as he lay atop the blankets, but he didn't look very relaxed. He looked tense and his chest was rising and falling with his quick breaths.

Sansa carefully arranged herself between his legs, placing her hands on his chest and palming the muscles there like she was a cat. She couldn't help it. He was warm and firm and the black hairs on his chest were crinkly and she couldn't stop running her fingers through them. When the tension slowly leaked out of his frame, she leaned forward and started kissing his throat, his pecs, licking quickly at the flat nipple she found peaking out of his chest hair. He hissed a breath at the action, so she did it again before moving to the opposite side and doing the same. Shifting further down, she sat up a little and looked at his face.

"If I do something that hurts you, you'll let me know?"

Jaw clenched tightly, Stannis nodded quickly. Going back to kissing and touching him, she was sure to avoid any cuts or bruises on his lower stomach, steering clear of his incisions. When the hair picked back up under his navel, she followed the line to where it disappeared beneath the waistband of his sleep pants. She could feel the bulge of his erection against her chest as she leaned over him, so she shifted back and forth, rubbing her breasts over it.

"Can you..." he choked out, then cleared his throat. "Can you take them off? Please?"

Deciding not to make him wait, Sansa sat up and helped him remove the trousers and boxers. She sighed once he lay back down. There was honestly nothing more pleasing then the sight of Stannis erect and obviously wanting her.

"Take your shirt off, too." he said before she could go back to touching him. Biting her bottom lip, she slowly lifted the nightshirt up and off, tossing it over the side of the bed. His mouth fell open as he took in the sight of her, but before he could make a move to touch her or distract her any further, she ran her hands up his thighs and wrapped one around the base of his cock.

"Remember, just stay relaxed." she reminded him in a whisper, then leaned forward to kiss his tip. He made a startled noise, but stayed fairly relaxed, so she kissed down the underside of his length, then reversed the journey with her tongue.

"Oh, fuck." he groaned under his breath, his hands coming up to thread into her hair, but he didn't try and guide her. He only raked her hair out of her face and when she looked up, she found him watching her. So she held his gaze and opened her mouth, taking the head of him inside. He cursed again and his head fell back to the pillows. Feeling rather confident, she went about sucking him, taking him as deep as she could as she licked and bobbed and hummed.

It was oddly arousing, this pleasing him. It turned her on like no other to know she was turning him on, that she was pleasuring him. His groans and grunts were the sexiest thing she'd ever heard and she found herself returning them with moans and hums of her own pleasure.

"I'm going to," he cut off to grunt loudly. "Shit, Sansa. I'm going to come. If you don't want it in your mouth, you should pull away."

Instead of pulling away, she rose up higher on her knees and brought her hand into the action as she sucked a little harder and moved faster. A few seconds later, his hips shot up towards her face as his fingers tightened in her hair and he moaned brokenly, his release flooding her mouth. Swallowing as fast she could, she eased up on everything and started to simply kiss his length.

"Gods be damned." he groaned, his fingers starting to gently pet at her hair. "That was perfection."

"Mm." she agreed, releasing his cock to rest her cheek against his hipbone. She couldn't help but rub her thighs together to ease the ache there, but all it did was inflame things.

"Would you like for me to do that to you?" he asked after a moment. Sansa lifted her head to look at him and gave him a smile.

"I don't want you to hurt yourself." But, Gods, did that sound lovely.

"I won't if you come up here." her jerked his head upwards and a heat swamped Sansa's body, causing her face and chest to flush brightly. She knew what he was asking, of course. She had never actually done it, but just picturing it was enough to pull a moan from her. A fresh wave of moisture coated her panties. Maybe if it had been another time, she would have declined, but she was so utterly turned on right now that she was going to except whatever means of pleasure he had to offer her.

Standing up, she quickly removed her panties and Stannis removed the pillows from behind his head so he was laying flatter on the bed. Sansa stood beside the bed, eyeing his posture and deciding how best to go about getting where she needed to be.

"Start by straddling my chest." he offered, holding out a hand as he helped her onto the bed, then he guided her leg to the other side of his chest. It became painful apparent that he could see every single intimate detail of her in this position and she suddenly wanted to crawl off of him and hide under the covers. His hands came up to cup her bottom again, his fingers digging into her flesh as his eyes swept up and down her body.

"Move forward." he gave her a gentle nudge forward and Sansa shifted her knees forward until she could feel his breath on her folds and could only see his eyes and the top of his head.

It was too much. She looked up at the wall before her and braced her hands on the top of the headboard. There was what felt like a very long second before she felt his head lift, but his lips only touched the inside of one thigh, then the other. Sansa took a deep breath and relaxed a little, closing her eyes to enjoy the feel of his mouth on her skin. A moment later, his hands slid around from her bottom to wrap around her hips and hold onto the tops of her thighs. He tugged downward gently.

"You've got to lower yourself, Sansa." his voice was a little muffled, but still so gravelly that she shivered a bit before giving into the pressure he put on her thighs and brought her centre down onto his waiting mouth. It was a little awkward at first. She was too scared to put too much weight on his face, and her thighs were starting to shake with the effort to hold herself up. Whatever Stannis was doing with his mouth and tongue did feel wonderful, but she was having trouble getting out of her own head.

"Sansa." he almost sighed her name, tilting his head up so he could speak properly. "You're going to have to relax for this to be any good for you."

"I know." she whispered, still squeezing her eyes shut. She felt Stannis sigh again, but he went back to licking and mouthing her. But then he started rubbing her thighs with his hands, willing her to relax. And then he started smoothing his hands up and down her sides, coming around to rub at her belly, his fingers tripping over the ridges of her ribcage. She got so lost in his touch that she didn't realize she was relaxing down onto his face, nor did she realize she was rocking her hips along with his movements. When his tongue was able to reach deeper into her folds, he used the tip of it to spin laps around the throbbing bundle of her clitoris.

Sansa moaned loudly, rocking more firmly into his efforts. Stannis replied with his own hungry sounding groan, his hands tightening on her sides as he lifted his head further to eat at her with more enthusiasm. Her response to him had him responding in kind, which made her even hotter. It was a wonderfully delicious cycle that had her belly tightening and her body arching, her voice calling out to the ceiling. Stannis' hands moved further up, cupping her breasts and tugging on her nipples until everything converged into a blissful updraft that carried her away.

When she regained herself, the world around her coming back into focus, she realized she might be suffocating him although he hadn't made any noise of complaint. He was actually busy running his lips up and down in inside of her thigh, causing her to break out into gooseflesh.

"I think I need help off." she groaned, her thigh muscles shaking a little. She thought she might have felt him chuckle between her legs, but then his hands were on her hips and her thigh, helping her to dismount him. Once she was free, she collapsed onto the bed beside him, flushing with renewed embarrassment as she watched him wipe his mouth and chin off with his hand.

"Sorry." she mumbled, although she couldn't quite dredge up full fledged shame. She was still tingling too much for that.

"Don't be." he turned his head to look at her. "You did exactly what I wanted."

"Which was?" she questioned, looking at her hand on his chest instead of his face.

"Enjoy yourself." he lifted her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"Oh." she grinned. "Well, I did do that."

"Good." he kissed her hand once more before moving off the bed. "I'll be right back. Do you want a glass of water?"

"Yes, please." She watched a little in awe as he pulled on a pair of boxers and headed out of the bedroom. While he was gone, she got up and started turning down the blankets, but didn't want to get in the bed still feeling all...wet. She needn't have worried. When Stannis came back it was with a glass of water and a damp washcloth. Using it to quickly clean herself off, she put it in the hamper with his dirty clothes before climbing into bed next to him, not bothering with clothes. Before she laid down, she took a long drink of the water he'd brought her.

"Come here." he motioned her into the crook of his shoulder and she went willingly, loving the feel of his mostly naked body pressed up against her fully naked one. She was very careful to touch only where it wouldn't hurt him.

"Tomorrow is my last day here." she whispered after a stretch of silence.

Stannis took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I know."

"When will I see you again?" she lifted her head to look at him.

"I should think it would be my turn to come see you. I have a few job interviews I need to attend before I can do that, though."

"Alright." Sansa tried not to whine, but that seemed so long from now. It couldn't be helped, she supposed, and it was a thrilling thought to have him at her place. By then he should be fully healed and they could finally get to know each other fully.

"Don't worry about all that now." he kissed the top of her head. "Get some sleep."

Sansa nodded, but knew sleep wouldn't come anytime soon. They were silent for such a long time, she might have thought Stannis was sleeping if it weren't for the fact that his fingers were playing with the ends of her hair.

"Stannis?" she whispered softly.

"Hm?" he hummed sleepily.

"We're friends, aren't we?" she asked a little louder.

Stannis was quiet for a moment, his fingers never stopping in their movement along her hair.

"Of course." he finally answered. "Close friends, I should hope."

Feeling far more content than she had just a moment ago, Sansa snuggled further into him with a soft smile of pure happiness.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. I had wanted to get this out Sunday, but I coach a softball team and we were at a tournament. Saturday one of my girls hit a foul line drive down third base line and I didn't get out of the way fast enough. I spent the rest of that evening in the ER with a fractured kneecap. OUCH!! Anyway, now I'm all drugged up and doing fine with nothing better to do then lay around and write :) Hopefully the narcotics don't cause a bunch of errors lol.

Stannis had made plans for them on her last day there. He was going to take her to the marina and show her his boat. He was going to take her to a matinee at the local theatre. They were going to go back to that seafood restaurant from her first day and eat far too many oysters again. Then they were going to go back to his house and watch Red Dragon. He was also optimistic they wouldn't be just watching the movie.

Instead, they ended up staying at his house the entire day without leaving at all.

The morning was spent cooking breakfast together, which was made even more enjoyable by the fact Sansa wore only her nightshirt, miles and miles of lovely legs on view. Then they moved out on the back patio and sat on the porch swing. Stannis read A Moveable Feast at Sansa's insistence while she sketched the view in the sketchbook she'd brought with her. At lunch time they ate leftovers from the previous nights and then went straight to the sofa to do nothing more than sit and watch Hannibal movies. Or, rather, they sat on the sofa and talked and touched each other while the movie played in the background.

He did order out oysters from the same restaurant for dinner, which Sansa insisted on going and picking up herself while he stayed home. It was rather irritating. How did she presume he would get to and from therapy once she was gone?

"I talked to Marya earlier today." Sansa informed him as they retired after dinner to the back patio once again to watch the waves as the sun set. "She said that she would be willing to make sure you got to and from therapy until the doctors gave you leave to drive."

Stannis sucked in a slow breath through his nose and closed his eyes as a wave of irritation washed over him. He took a moment before he spoke, knowing that it wasn't a good idea to speak so quickly. She was just worried about him, her reminded himself. She hadn't meant it as any form of an insult to his person. Sansa simply cared and that just wasn't something he was used to.

"I'm sorry." he heard her say softly when he didn't speak for so long. He looked over at where she sat next to him. What little of his irritation remained melted away. "I didn't mean to overstep. I shouldn't have. It's just, well the doctors said you shouldn't be driving quite yet and I don't want...if you are to heal properly then,"

"Sansa." he cut off her rambling, squeezing her thigh where it was draped over his lap. "It's alright. I am simply unused to having someone concerned about me."

Sansa gave him a relieved smile, then cocked her head to the side. "That's untrue. Shireen is concerned about your wellbeing. So is the entirety of the Seaworth family. And I know your brother irritates you, but he seems to care as well."

Stannis wasn't so sure about Renly, but the rest was true. He just didn't often think of them as being concerned about him.

"I suppose you are right." he sighed. "I just don't often think about it."

Sansa hummed noncommittally, crossing her ankles on the other side of his legs as she shifted around to get more comfortable. Stannis enjoyed the comfortable silence with her. It was pleasant to just sit and watch the sun set with a gorgeous woman next to him, her long legs draped over his lap. He couldn't stop running his fingers over the smooth skin of her calf muscles and the bend of her knee. It was hard to wrap his head around the fact that he was allowed such liberties with someone as beautiful as Sansa, as sweet and caring and wonderful as her.

"I need to take a shower." she said once the horizon grew dark after the sun disappeared behind the waves. "I don't want to get up any earlier tomorrow than I have to."

"Go on." he gave her thigh a pat before removing his hands so she could stand. He followed suit.

"Be out soon." she kissed his cheek before going off to the bathroom. Stannis followed her inside the house, but stopped in the kitchen to take out the trash. When he got back in the house, he sat down on the sofa and started watching the news while he waited for Sansa to come out.

He had thought of joining her, but wasn't sure if she would be accepting. Besides, his abdominals were still not up for any rigorous activity. And fooling around in the shower would definitely call for at least a modicum of core strength since he would be standing the entire time. No, best to wait until she got out and see if she would be open to fooling around in the first place. Even though they had the past two nights, Stannis didn't think it was something he should take as a given. Sex, in any form, should never just be expected.

Stannis was half listening to the monotone meteorologist drone on about the five day forecast when Sansa finally emerged.

"I think I might miss that claw foot bathtub of yours almost as much as I'm going to miss you." she teased lightly, rounding the sofa to stand beside the coffee table. She was running a brush through her still wet hair. A silk robe covered her body to the knees and Stannis couldn't help wonder what she had on under it. Or if she had anything on at all.

He was hoping for the latter.

"Did you take a bath?" he asked, trying his hardest to focus on the conversation instead of if she were naked under her robe or not.

"I couldn't pass up the chance before I left." she shrugged, bending forward to sit the brush on the table before pulling all her wet hair over one shoulder.

"I've never actually taken a bath in it." he admitted. He only ever bathed to clean himself and it felt more cleanly to do so in a shower, not in a tub full of water.

"A shame." she grinned at him. "I'll have to lure you in there with me the next time I come over."

Stannis supposed it wouldn't take much convincing. A wet, naked Sansa reclined on his body slickened by soap and the water sounded extraordinarily appealing.

So did finding out what was under that robe.

"Open your robe." he said bluntly, eyes steady on her face. Her eyebrows shot up and a shy smile tugged at her mouth as her cheeks flushed.

"What?" she bit at her lip.

"I want you to open your robe for me." he clarified, trying to gauge her reaction.

"Why?" she flushed even more. "I don't have on anything else." she whispered the last part like someone else might hear her. Stannis fought the urge to close his eyes as heat washed through him.

"That's why." his voice had dropped lower. "I want to look at you."

Sansa smiled, obviously pleased but still a little shy. "You've seen it before." she reminded him, her hands toying with the belt tied at her waist.

"I wish to see it again." he rasped. "Hopefully many more times."

Sansa swallowed hard, nibbling at her lip as she looked at her hands playing with the silk belt. Stannis was about to tell her she didn't have to do anything she didn't want to when her fingers grasped the knot and slowly worked it free, letting the length of the belt fall to her sides. A deep breath, and then she grasped the edges of the robe and slowly pulled it open, holding it wide as she resolutely met his eyes.

He held her gaze for a moment, back teeth working against each other, then he let his gaze slide slowly down, taking in the perfection he'd seen before. He took his time, knowing this would be the last time he would see her for a quite a while. He looked at and committed to memory every angle and curve, every pale inch of skin, and the light dusting of freckles across her chest.

He didn't know how long he sat there looking at her, but eventually he noticed that the hands holding her robe open had began to shake a little. Standing, he went to her and took hold of the robe for her, wrapping it around her body as he pulled her close to him, kissing her deeply.

"Let's go to bed, Stannis." she said softly when they broke apart. Very much in agreement, Stannis took her hand in his and quickly led her back to his room.

That night, after she took him into her hands, and then her mouth, he mapped out with his hands and mouth what he had with his eyes earlier. As she broke apart in his arms, her inner walls tightening around his fingers, he thought nothing else could be as perfect as pleasing her.

They both slept without clothes that night, although neither of them actually slept much. They whispered to each other in the dark, indulging in the feeling of each others bodies. He wasn't so sure when they had actually drifted off, but it hadn't felt like very long before her alarm went off.

"I don't want to get up." Sansa complained in a sleepy voice.

Stannis agreed very much with her, but knew they needed to get up now. Her train left in an hour.

"Stay in bed for a little longer." he told her, kissing her head before he rolled out of bed. "I'll make something quick for breakfast and wake you when it's finished. You'll still have time to dress and eat before your cab gets here."

She gave him a sleepy smile and nodded so he left her to rest a little more while he scrambled some eggs and toasted some bread. He was just dishing out the food when she came into the kitchen, dressed with her hair in a braid over one shoulder. They ate in relative silence, but he couldn't help noticing how Sansa kept glancing at him with somber eyes. He was sure he kept looking at her the same.

"Can you hold me until my cab arrives?" she asked after the dishes were cleared.

"Of course." he opened his arms to her as he leaned back against the kitchen counter. She was in them in a second, burying her face in his neck as she held onto his waist gently. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and rested his chin on top of her head.

"I'll miss you." she whispered after a bit.

"As I will you." he gave her a gentle squeeze.

"Do you have any idea of how long it will be before you can come see me?" she asked a bit hesitantly.

"I'm not sure." he said honestly. "I have to wait for my discharge papers to come. The doctors have to clear me for work, and I actually have to find a job. My income from the military won't sustain me for long."

He thought he felt her sniffle against him. "Alright. I understand."

So did he, but it still didn't make it any easier.

"We'll still talk, though." Sansa tried for a more cheerful tone, lifting her head to look at him. "And there's always Skype. And letters, of course."

"True." he nodded. "And I'll come to you as soon as I can." he pushed some flyaway hairs off her forehead before he kissed it. A horn honked from outside. Sansa whined and let her head fall back to his shoulder. Stannis held her a little tighter, inhaling her scent one last time. When she went to step away from him, he caught her chin and pulled her lips to his for a kiss. It was a little desperate, but Stannis couldn't help trying to devour what little he could of her before he had to let her go.

When he was able to tear himself away from her, or rather when the cab honked again, longer this time, Sansa gave him a sheepish smile.

Stannis carried her bags out for her, placing them in the trunk.

"Call me when you make it home." he told her as he opened the back door for her.

"I will." she smiled at him, going on toe to kiss his cheek.

"Bye, Stannis."

"Good bye, Minnie." He closed the door behind her, then tapped the roof of the cab to send them off. Sansa turned in her seat and waved out the back window to him as the car drove off. Stannis stood in the drive, holding up one hand to her in farewell. He stayed there until the cab was out of view, then slowly made his way back into the house. The house that felt incredibly empty and quiet now that it was just him. Wanting something to do, he went to his bedroom to make his bed only to find it already made. A folded up piece of paper sat on his pillow.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, he picked the paper up and unfolded it.

_Stannis,_

_Thank you so much for a wonderful weekend. It was so incredibly nice to get to know you better and see that you were healing so well. I'm sorry if I seemed overbearing at times. It's only because I want what's best for you, for you to get better. If it bothers you too badly, well, I'm sorry. I'm just going to keep doing it! I won't stop caring._

_I don't think I'll be able to cook without getting a little wistful. I know that we'll see each other again soon, and we'll talk often until then, but I'll still miss you. A lot. It's odd, isn't it? You started out as nothing more than my pen pal and now I don't know how I'm going to function without seeing you for so long. I will, of course. I'm not that codependent._

_I look forward to seeing you again soon. Good luck with all of your job interviews. I know you're concerned about starting a life outside of the military, but I'm certain you'll do wonderfully. If you need any sort of help, my father had to once do the same thing. I'm sure he'd guide you in the right direction if needed._

_I suppose I should go now. You're waiting in the kitchen, cooking me breakfast. Remember to write me while we're apart. At least the distance gives us that opportunity once again._

_Yours, Sansa._

_PS, I stole the shirt you wore yesterday and took it with me. Don't worry yourself looking for it. If it helps, I left something of mine in it's place. :)_

Stannis finished the letter and looked behind him at the chair his clothes had been in the night previously. His shirt was gone, like she'd said, and sitting in it's place was a small piece of lavender fabric. Standing from the bed, he went to see exactly what it was.

Underwear. They were her panties. Small and smooth satin. She'd been wearing them yesterday before her shower. He'd watched her change into them that morning, especially liking the way they barely covered her lush bottom. Stannis stared at them, dangling from one finger, for a long time before he huffed a laugh. He'd keep these in his nightstand, in case Marya got the harebrained idea to come over and offer to do his laundry.

Once the panties were safely ensconced in his drawer, he thought about the rest of her letter. He actually wasn't mad about her concern anymore once he was able to realize that's all it was and not her thinking he was incompetent. Stannis could admit he often had pride issue. Renly often told him that for such a hard man he had a fragile ego. He supposed it was true, but then again no one had ever tried to help him build it up either.

And he would not be calling Eddard Stark for help finding a job. How would that help his case of courting the other mans daughter when he couldn't even get a job on his own? No, Stannis would fend for himself and prove to Ned that he was worthy of his daughters affections.

Stannis actually had several job prospects open to him. Some more appealing to others, but after the weekend he'd just shared with Sansa, he thought it might have narrowed down his decision quite a bit. He needed to talk with her about it, of course, but he also needed to make sure of the certainty of things before he did that.

For the first time in his life, he felt impatient for something. He'd likely get the phone call he was wanting within the next two weeks, and then he could go to Sansa. Two weeks felt like a very long time, but as Sansa had said, they would make the best of the situation and speak often and they could even see each other through Skype. It wouldn't be the same, obviously, but it would be better than nothing. And they could also use the time and distance to reconnect through their original medium of ink, now with the added bonus of knowing what the other really looked like.

The best part of their time apart was that Stannis would be able to heal more completely by then. He would have the ability to tighten his abdominals up without pain and he would be able to actually make love to Sansa completely.

Two weeks wasn't all that long. Stannis was fairly certain he wouldn't die of anticipation before then. Well, mostly.


	14. Chapter 14

Sansa sat on her stool glaring at the canvas in front of her. It was crappy work. The colours were off, the depth was all wrong, and the trees were starting to look like something out of a Tim Burton film instead of a whimsical wood scene it was supposed to.

It was time to call it a day, it seemed, before she butchered the work even further.

Cleaning up her supplies and the small studio her father had built for her near their house, Sansa made sure the lights were all off and the door was locked before heading back to her flat.

It had been a week and a half since she'd left Storms End and made it back home.

Home. Somehow her little flat didn't feel like home anymore. She had a sneaking suspicion that it was because Stannis now felt like home.

They talked nightly, and had Skyped once since she'd been back. It wasn't the same though, not that she had expected differently. Earlier today she had gotten her first letter from him. Nothing to elaborate or long, just a short missive letting her know that he was missing her and appreciated what she had left behind for him to remember her. It was hard for him to voice emotions like that. It seemed to come easier to him through writing. Sansa didn't mind either way. It was nice to know he felt he same way she did.

To make matters all the worse, Robb had come home. That in and of itself wasn't bad. She had missed him like crazy and was so glad to have him home and safe once again. The bad thing came when he brought over a pretty young woman and together they announced their engagement. Sansa was happy for him, of course. Elated, actually. She could just sit and look at how Robb and Jeyne interacted and knew they were head over heals for each other. But it did sting a bit, seeing them so in love with each other, hugging and kissing and holding hands. She knew well enough that Stannis wouldn't be so public with his physical affections with her, but it still drove home that she was missing all of those things with Stannis.

Pushing down her pity party, Sansa made her way home and was heating up some left over Dornish food when Stannis called her. She ended up sitting cross-legged in the middle of her bed, eating the food straight from the container on her lap while she chatted with him. She told him about Robb's announcement, leaving out her bitterness about the ordeal, and asked him if he would like to attend as her date.

"When is it?"

"They both want a short engagement, and they're having the ceremony at my parents house, so it's going to be in three months."

"I'd be honoured."

"It's a full military service." she informed him. "Robb told me to make sure you knew that in case you wanted to wear your dress blues." Sansa couldn't quite keep the excitement at the prospect of seeing him in such sexy clothing out of her voice.

"It seems that you wish it of me." he said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Oh, hush." she laughed. "I'm not the only girl in the world that appreciates a man in uniform."

"Yes. I do believe those girls are called base bunnies."

Sansa gave a little shriek. "Are you calling me a base bunny?"

There was a noise that could have been a chuckle. "No. Is it raining there?"

Sansa paused a moment, coming around to the quick change of topic. "Uh, I'm not sure. It wasn't when I came home a little while ago. Why?"

"Because it's raining where I am." he said simply. "I wondered if it was raining where you are as well."

"Oh." Sansa smiled, thinking this was some sort of romantic gesture. "Hang on a second." She crawled off the bed, setting her food container on the desk as she went to the window and pulled aside the curtains, looking up at the sky. It was dark grey and fat drops were starting to plunk against the glass.

"It is." she smiled. "How odd. I doubt Winter Town and Storms End share weather often."

There was another huff of a chuckle over the line. "Look down, Sansa."

Pulling her eyes away from the sky, she looked down at the parking lot three stories below her. There, leaning against the hood of a black sedan, was Stannis. He was looking up at her, a phone held up to his ear. With a flip of her belly and a skip of a heart beat, Sansa let out a delighted squeal, causing Stannis to hold the phone away from his ear.

"What are you doing?" she nearly screamed, her cheeks hurting from the effort of smiling. Then it dawned on her she was still talking to him through a phone while he was standing just down stairs. In the rain. Like some romantic movie.

"Get up here, you crazy man." she laughed, waving him up. "Third floor, 3B."

Stannis nodded and hung up the phone. Sansa spun around to look at her flat. It was clean, as it always was, but she still ran and smoothed out the blankets on her bed and stuffed the food container back into her fridge. Nearly dancing in place as she waited by the door, she smoothed down her hair and checked her clothes to make sure she didn't have any paint splatters.

_Wait._ What underwear did she have on? Where they sexy? _Oh my gosh, we can probably have sex now!_

Ridiculously, just the thought alone had her feeling achy already. Achy and anxious. Gods, how long did it take to come up three flights of stairs? Quickly unbuttoning her jeans, she looked down to see she was wearing pretty red lace. Good. At least she wouldn't have to run to the bathroom and change quickly before he got to her door.

The knock had her jumping. With shaky, fumbling fingers, she redid her pants and unlocked and jerked the door open quickly.

"Stannis." she breathed with a smile. He looked scrumptious all damp. His greying black hair was a wet from the rain. He wore light grey dress trousers and a navy blue polo tucked in, wet at the shoulders and collar. In his hand he carried a brown leather duffle bag.

"Sansa." he returned, still standing in the hallway outside her door.

"Come in." she stood to the side so he could step inside. "You can set your bag by the door."

He bent at the knee, setting his bag down as he did a quick sweep of her flat before looking back at her. Sansa warmed from the intensity in his gaze. Pushing the door shut, she quickly locked it.

"What are you doing here? Did you drive all the way from Storms End?"

"No, I had business in White Harbour. I took a boat there and arrived this morning. Since I was so close, I rented a car and drove the rest of the way. I hope that this is alright. I should have called."

"No, no." Sansa hurried to assure him. "I'm glad you came. It was a fun surprise. I hope your business went well." It was a little hard to remember her manners and pleasantries when all she really wanted to do was climb him like a tree.

"It did." he nodded once.

"I take it the doctors released you for driving." She motioned towards the window overlooking the parking lot.

"I was given a full release, yes." he said deliberately, enunciating the word full. Sansa bit her lip as another trickle of arousal seeped down her spine and pooled in her lower belly.

"That's wonderful to hear." she stepped close to him, reaching out to touch his chest. "You look," delicious. Wonderful. Swoon worthy. Sexy beyond belief. "handsome."

Stannis scoffed. "Hardly."

"I've only ever seen you in a hospital gown and then lounge pants. Forgive a girl for being turned on by a well dressed man. Especially when said man could turn me on in a hospital gown and lounge pants."

His gaze darkened as he shifted to stand more fully in front of her, his hands still not touching her.

"There is something I wish to discuss with you, but I'd very much like to wait until later." he swallowed hard, eyes flicking down to her mouth before coming back up. "If that would be acceptable to you."

"Yes." she whispered, shuffling her feet forward until her chest was touching his. "Please."

Sansa wasn't exactly sure who made the first move. Likely it was her, but then again he seemed just as enthusiastic, so it could have been him. It really didn't matter anymore now that his lips were on hers and his tongue was tangling with hers. Nothing mattered anymore when his hands finally lifted to touch her, squeezing her hips before running back to palm her bum, pulling her fully against him.

"I've missed you." she mumbled against his hair as his head dipped down to kiss and lick at her throat. Stannis grunted his agreement before opening his mouth and pulling the skin just above her collarbone deeply into his mouth, likely leaving a mark. Sansa gasped loudly, letting her head fall back on her shoulders to give him more room as she skimmed her hands down his sides until she felt the smooth leather of his belt. While Stannis kissed across her chest, she quickly undid the buckle of his belt and unsnapped the top button of his trousers before pulling his shirt free of the pants. Rucking the shirt up, Sansa dug her hands under to touch bare skin, caressing his stomach gently.

"It's fine." he murmured against her throat. "I'm not sore anymore."

"Good." she breathed, pulling harder on his shirt to let him know she wanted it off. There were a few moments that were nothing but a flurry of movement and whispers of clothing leaving their bodies until they were both finally naked and Sansa was hugging him tightly to her, reveling in the ability of finally being able to do so.

Stannis walked them clumsily towards the bed, not willing to stop kissing whatever part of her that he could reach to properly watch where he was going. Sansa tripped a little and fell gracelessly back onto the mattress in a heap of giggles, her hair fanning out wildly around her. Stannis followed her down, keeping his body half off of her as his hand trailed up her thigh and touched her centre. Sansa's giggles chocked off on a gasp, her hips arching into his touch.

"Fuck." the curse word came out as a burst of air on her chest as his fingers played in her folds. "You're already so wet."

"Because I'm ready for you." she panted, her hips working against his fingers to gain more friction.

"Give me a moment." he lifted his head to kiss her mouth. "I want to take care of you first."

Sansa grasped the sides of his face and looked up at him. "And I want you inside me."

Stannis' face flinched, his jaw muscle working so his teeth ground together.

"I won't last long this time." he informed her, shifting down on the bed so he could run his lips down her sternum. "I want this too much." his lips deviated to the right, tongue ghosting over her nipple as his fingers started working with more intent and less exploration. Sansa's body bowed sharply towards him as he drew off her breast.

"Let me make you feel good. I want you to enjoy this."

"Yes." was all she could say as his fingers tripped over her swollen clitoris before drifting away. Working her and teasing her, Stannis brought her to the edge several times before moving his fingers away again and again. It was agonizingly delightful. There was also some dim part of her brain that was incredibly turned on by the way he knew her bodies reactions.

"Stannis, gods, please." she whimpered, more than ready to beg him for whatever he wanted her to beg for.

"Please what?" he asked around a mouthful of her breast. He flicked the sensitized bud of her nipple with the tip of his tongue. "Tell me what you want."

Sansa took a shaky breath, her whole body trembling with this drawn out teasing.

"I want to come. I want you to make me come. Please."

Above her, she felt Stannis' body give a deep tremble, then his mouth was back on her breasts, nipping and lapping and suckling her nipples while the hand between her legs finally focused in on her throbbing bundle of nerves and started rubbing at it with enough force and speed to quickly throw her over the edge. Sansa was pretty sure she was sobbing as she came, and would later wonder if she was maybe suffocating Stannis with how tightly she held onto his head between her breasts.

"Oh." she sighed as her body began to relax again. "Oh, gods." She shivered violently as his tongue drew over her nipple one last time.

"Hopefully your neighbours don't call the police." he said, propping his head up with a hand so he could look down at her.

"Hush, you." she blushed, smacking his chest lightly. "There's condoms in that drawer." she pointed to the top drawer of her desk that doubled as her nightstand.

Stannis quirked a brow at that, a deeper scowl settling into the lines of his face, but he didn't say anything. Instead, he stretched out an arm and pulled out the unopened box of condoms she'd bought on her return from Storms End, wanting to be ready for whenever he showed up.

Sitting up further on his knees, he tore open the top of the box and quickly ripped off one of the foil packets. Loving the long, rangy length of his body rising above her, she shifted around so her legs were on either side of him. While he opened the packet, she sat up and nuzzled her face into his chest, her hands rubbing over the faint indentations of his abdominal muscles. His scars were harsh, no getting around that, but they would fade in time. And they were a part of him and Sansa admired every inch.

"You are going to have to stop rubbing me if I am to get this condom on." he groaned softly, his hips flexing into her hands that were running up and down his length.

"Sorry." she giggled, not sorry at all. Dropping one last kiss to his chest, she lay back onto the mattress and watched as he sank back on his heels and rolled the condom on. Sansa felt her whole body go even hotter once he finished and looked down at her.

"Ready?" he rasped, his hands starting to rub her thighs.

"Yes." she nodded frantically, shifting her legs further apart so he could lower himself between them. Holding himself up with one hand braced beside her, he took hold of his cock and began rubbing the head up and down her centre, the whole time his eyes were watching her face. Sansa followed his motions with subtle movements of her own hips. When the smooth blunt head touched her clitoris, she moaned softly and her eyes fluttered shut. He stayed there for a little longer, pushing his cockhead harder against her and rubbing circles.

"Stannis, please." she panted, opening her eyes to look up at him. "Enough teasing."

Stannis' jaw set firmly, the elbow of the arm holding him up bending so he was closer to her now. Then his cock was at her entrance and he was slowly pushing forward. Sansa closed her eyes and tilted her head back, luxuriating in the slow penetration. She was wet enough he found no resistance, but he was thick enough that he filled her wonderfully.

Sansa wasn't a virgin. She'd had sex before, and had mostly enjoyed it. There should be nothing different about the actions that were happening now, and in reality, there wasn't. The mechanics were the same. It was a penis entering a vagina. But, it wasn't the same at all. It wasn't just the clinical motions of hips thrusting and bodies joining. Something gave way in her chest as her body opened to accommodate him. It was a throbbing in her chest that matched the throbbing between her thighs. A rush of emotions that accompanied the rush of arousal. It made it hard to breath even as her lungs felt lighter than ever before.

Opening her eyes, she found Stannis' head bowed slightly as he moved inside of her. His arm muscles were flexed and straining, his face flushed and sweaty. Looking further down, she could see the undulation of his chest and abdominal muscles as he thrust into her.

She needed to touch him, wanted to know he was fully in this with her and she wasn't just floating out to sea with no lifeboat.

Lifting her hands, she cupped either side of his face, lifting it so she could see him properly. His eyes opened heavily, the dark blue nearly overtaken by blown out pupils. His mouth opened slightly with his heavy breathing, mixing with her own. She traced the sharp angles of his cheekbones with her thumbs, then down the bold curve of his jawline with her fingertips. His body started moving faster against her own, his hips snapping against hers, knocking loose a little noise from her throat with every thrust.

Her eyes were starting to water as the building tension coiled in her belly, as the warmth of emotions rose in her chest until it was burning brightly. She coasted her fingers over his lips, wanting to crawl into him and live forever. Stannis shifted his weight further to one arm and caught her wrist, bringing each finger into his mouth. Sucking lightly on each tip before kissing her palm. When he was finished, he put her hand behind his neck and leaned forward, digging his free hand behind her head to pull her forehead close to his.

She felt it when he came in every inch of his body. In how his hips lost their rhythm, in how his legs went taunt along with his shoulders. His arms began to tremble as a desperate sounding moan fell from his lips to hers. He went stock still above her, gasping breaths ghosting over her mouth as his fingers tightened in her hair. Sansa's body swelled around him before breaking, her own sobs of release joining in with his.

"Sansa." his voice was rather hoarse when he rasped her name after a few moments, his body shifting to the side of hers so she could breath properly. She felt cold without his heat and her face followed his. He kept his hand firmly in her hair and the other came up to touch her cheek.

"Sansa," he said a little more firmly and her eyes opened slowly, sluggish and heavy with sexual and emotional exhaustion. "Did I hurt you?"

The worried lines on his face and the anxiousness of his voice had her head clearing quickly.

"No." she smiled at him, lifting a hand to return the gesture of touching his cheek. "That was wonderful."

Stannis looked unconvinced as his brow furrowed even more. "Then why are you crying?"

Sansa removed her hand from his cheek to touch her own, finding wet tracks down her temples and her hair a little damp. She had been crying.

"It's nothing." she smiled at him reassuringly. "I'm fine, honestly. That was just...intense, I guess."

He looked a little dubious, but didn't press it. Sansa was glad for it because she had no idea how to explain what had happened to her during sex. After she had assured him a few more times, he finally got out of bed and went to the bathroom to dispose of the condom and clean up. Sansa got out of the bed while he was gone and pulled the blankets back and crawled under them, leaning back against the headboard with the sheet tucked under her armpits to cover her breasts. Stannis came out a few moments later, wearing the boxer briefs he had picked up on his way into the bathroom, and Sansa motioned him into the bed next to her. Rather then join her under the covers, he sat facing her on top of the blankets.

"Are you certain you're alright?" he asked again.

"Stannis." she rolled her eyes and grinned. "I'm perfectly fine. A little boneless and tingly at the moment, but altogether perfect."

He nodded, and then looked over at the desk where the opened and upended box of condoms sat.

"You don't have to answer this if you do not wish to, but do you have any other sexual partners at the moment?"

Sansa was shocked by his question and simply stared at him for a long time. "What?" she finally asked. "Why would you ask me something like that?"

"Perhaps things have changed, but from what I remember women only kept contraceptives in their nightstands if they were sexual active." he cleared his throat once he'd finished, an adorable flush to his cheeks.

"Stannis." she laughed. "No. I don't sleep with multiple people at a time. There hasn't been a 'sexual partner' in quite some time, actually. Just you."

"In the pursuit of honesty, I think I should let you know that I do not share." he said it firmly, his eyes meeting and holding hers. "If we are to be...together then I would want to be the only person you are seeing."

"Of course." she said gently, trying her best to soothe over his obvious discomfort. "I'm desperately monogamous. I'd like the same from you too."

Stannis gave her his version of a grin. "I am nothing if not faithful. I wouldn't do you the disservice."

"Good." she leaned forward to kiss him. "Now, what was this that you wanted to discuss with me before we got carried away? Or was that it?"

"No." he suddenly got tense again. "That wasn't it."

"Alright." she said carefully. "What is it?"

"As you know I had business in White Harbour." Sansa nodded so he'd keep going. "It was actually an interview. For a job."

He drew silent again and Sansa's brain swirled with the information. White Harbour was but a half hours express train ride from here.

"What sort of job?" she asked, trying to contain her excitement.

"For the position of Harbourmaster." he shifted to sit up straighter. "I'd be in charge of enforcing regulations and ensuring the safety of navigation and the security of the harbour as well as the correct operations of the port facilities."

"That sounds...complicated." she laughed. Sansa knew next to nothing about the going ons at harbours or ports.

"It's actually exactly the type of job I was looking for." he informed her imperiously.

"But it's so far away from your home." she reminded him a little sadly. It was ultimately what was holding her back from excepting the job with Brienne at Kings Landing. The North was ingrained in her and she couldn't imagine living anywhere else. At the same time, though, she couldn't imagine living so far from Stannis forever.

"There is nothing in Storms End that makes it home to me anymore." he shrugged. "Shireen is no longer there. Once Steffon graduates this year, Davos and Marya are leaving to travel the world. Renly might return eventually, but it won't be for long. He's already bought a house in Kings Landing with Loras."

"Stannis," she sat up further and cupped his face in her hands. "Nothing would make me happier then having you so close to me. It would be utterly fantastic, but I don't want you doing something that would make you unhappy just to make me happy."

"Don't be ridiculous." he grasped her chin and shook her hands off. "This job is the type of job I've always wanted outside the military. Working and living on the water is something that's only ever been a dream. I won't lie and say being so close to you wasn't a selling point, but it's not the entirety of the reason either."

Sansa laughed, happier than she ever remembered being. Ever. Her heart was bursting with emotions and she just couldn't manage not to cry again.

"No." he shook his head, a horrified look on his face. "No. Don't cry. I didn't mean to..."

Sansa silenced him with a kiss, lingering and sweet, before pulling away and looking him straight in the eye.

"I love you, Stannis." she heard herself saying. She hadn't quite planned on just spilling it out right at that moment, but she didn't regret it. Stannis looked shocked and confused and still a little horrified that she was crying. Sansa couldn't help but laugh, wiping both her eyes dry.

"It's alright." she assured him. "You're under no obligation to say anything back. I just wanted you to know."

"Sansa, I..." he shook his head, still dumbstruck and Sansa kissed him again.

"Congratulations on your new job, Stannis." she changed the subject. "When do you start?"

"In a month." he mumbled, one hand absently rubbing at his chest.

"That's not that much time." she settled back onto the pillows she had propped up. "Will you be able to find a house and sell yours in Storms End?"

"The job comes with a house. A historical port front. My house in Storms End should sell rather quickly once it goes on market, being ocean front property."

"Well, if you need any help moving, I'd be glad to help." she coaxed him to join her under the covers. "I may even be able to rope my brothers into helping so it gets done quickly."

"That likely won't be necessary, but I'd like for you to come help. I'll need to buy more furniture as the house isn't furnished and is much larger than what I live in now. I'd like it if you helped me."

"Of course." she snuggled into his side and closed her eyes. "I'd love that."

"Good." he tucked an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. It didn't take long before the gentle rise and fall of his chest began to lure her towards sleep, the steady beating of his heart under her ear relaxing her until she began to drift off.

"Sansa?" he said her name quietly, pulling her back from the brink of sleep.

"Hm?" she hummed sleepily.

"I..." she felt his chest rise sharply with a deep breath. "I do as well. Love you, that is."

Sansa smiled against his chest, wrapping her arm a little tighter around his waist.

"That's good." she mumbled. "It's always nice when love is mutual."

Stannis let out that huff of a laugh of his, the warmth of his lips pressing into her forehead. It was easy to drift off after that, content and happy and sated and bursting to the brim with love.


	15. Chapter 15

Stannis drove his Land Rover up the bumpy, winding drive towards his new house. He'd seen it before on the few times he'd been up since getting the job, but today would be the first time Sansa would see it. He hadn't been nervous about it until this very moment. What if she didn't like the house? He had every intention of asking her to live with him once he got moved in and settled, possibly after her brothers wedding. He felt he had a lot riding on what she thought of the place.

The house itself set a few miles away from the main marina and the harbourmaster office, atop a rocky cliff that overlooked the ocean. They set above the majority of the White Harbour community, isolated to an extent but still close to the hub and flow of the town. It was a two story home with lots of windows, weathered grey clapboard siding and a wrap around porch. There was a beaten up old walkway and stairs built into the side of the cliff that led down to a dock and boathouse. There was also an attached garage and a workshop, a workshop he thought would be ideal for Sansa and her work.

Stannis kept his eyes on the drive until he pulled to a stop just outside the garage. Only then did he chance a look at Sansa. She was leaned forward in her seat, looking out the front window with wide eyes and a small smile. Before he could ask her anything, she was opening the door and getting out. Shutting the engine off, Stannis got out and walked around to where she was standing in the front yard. She kept turning in circles like she didn't know if she wanted to look at the house, or at the ocean view before it.

"Stannis, this is lovely." she exclaimed, turning to smile brightly at him.

"You like it?" he questioned.

"Like it?" she laughed the question. "I love it. Everything about it seems perfect for you."

Stannis thought about telling her he wanted it to be perfect for them, but held it tongue for the moment. Instead, he led her inside to show her around. He'd had his furniture shipped and delivered the week before, but there was much of the house that was still empty. Sansa danced around each of the rooms, saying out loud what things he should have and where it should all go. After she finished making her mental lists of what all he would need, he took her outside to show her the workshop. The building was the same grey clapboard as the house, a little on the small side, with bare wood floors and walls on the inside. One wall was taken up by shelving, the others bare, except the wall that faced the ocean. It was glass double doors with floor and ceiling windows on either side, letting in light, and in warmer weather, the cool ocean breeze.

"Oh my gosh." Sansa gushed as she stepped inside. "Stannis, this is such an adorable little workshop." He stood silent in the doorway and watched her as she seemed to visually size up the room.

"What will you do with it?" she asked after a while, going to throw open the double doors. The cold breeze blew in with the smell of salt and sand. "Turn it into your office, maybe?"

"There is an office in the house." he reminded her.

"Hm." she turned back to the room and tapped her chin in thought. "Perhaps you could just use it as a sort of patio. Put in a small table and chairs."

"Did you not see the size of the porch?" Stannis asked with a raised brow. "I don't think I need more patio space."

"True." she laughed. "So, what'll it be then?"

Stannis swallowed hard and shoved his hands into his jeans pockets.

"I was thinking that it would make a good art studio, perhaps. Eventually." he glanced up at her to see her reaction. She stood and stared at him for a long moment, her mouth hanging open.

"Close your mouth, Sansa." he admonished lightly, feeling increasingly uneasy. She did close her mouth, her shocked expression turning into a smile.

"It would make a perfect art studio." she moved to stand in front of him, wrapping both arms around his waist. Stannis returned the gesture by draping his arms around her shoulders. She tilted her head up and kissed him softly. Before she could pull away, Stannis angled his head and deepened the kiss, if only for a moment. Stannis was just about willing to do whatever it took to engage in sexual activities with Sansa, but the bare wood floors of a dusty workshop with a near freezing wind blowing in was just a little too much for an old man like himself.

He could also look at it as he was a seasoned man in his prime and had the control over himself to wait until they entered the warmth of his house and the comfort of his bed, or really even his sofa. Or the rug in the entryway. Or possibly the kitchen table. All better than cold wood floors.

"Let's go inside." he finally managed to pull away once he felt her start to shiver in his arms. And he suspected it wasn't from arousal.

"You're right." Sansa stepped away a bit reluctantly. "My parents should be here soon."

 _Shit_. Stannis had forgotten about them. Sansa had invited them over for dinner this evening. They'd likely be here in, he looked at his watch, an hour. And they still had to cook the food. Which would be easier to do without an erection. He was fairly positive he would die of mortification if Ned or Catelyn, or really anyone for that matter, walked in on him fucking Sansa.

Together they went back to the main house and Sansa helped him peal and dice potatoes with onions and peppers and Stannis really did try and make an effort to concentrate on broiling the salmon, but he just couldn't. Cooking with Sansa always felt like some playful sort of foreplay, with her casual touches and how her body would continually brush up against his. Not to mention how her ass looked in those skinny jeans.

When she bent over to pick up the spatula she had dropped (she'd obviously done so on purpose) he let out a low groan, not even trying to stop as he stepped up close behind her and pressed his hardening cock against her. Giving her hips a squeeze, he rolled his against her. An adorable, yet oddly arousing, squeak erupted from her mouth and she shot halfway up to grip the edge of the counter in front of her.

Good. It was always nice to know that he could give as good as her.

And good gods, Sansa could give. Pressing further back into him, she twisted her hips in a small, tight circle while she let out a low, husky laugh. Curling his front to press against her back, he licked up the side of her throat until he could nibble on her ear.

"If you keep teasing me, sweet girl, I'm going to let go of my restraint and fuck you right here in the kitchen." Sansa moaned and arched her back, reaching back to pull his hand up to her breast.

"Yes, please." she whined, squeezing his hand so he squeezed her breast. With a noise from deep in his throat, he took over the kneading himself and with the other hand he quickly unsnapped her pants, shoving his hand down the front of both them and her knickers.

"Oh, yes." Sansa cried, falling back forward to grip the counter once more. Stannis removed his hand from her chest, letting her regain a comfortable position, then slid his hand up the front of her shirt to touch her bare breast, fingers teasing her nipple as his other hand teased between her folds. It was actually rather difficult. With the tightness of her jeans, he didn't have a whole lot of room to work, but she was so bloody wet that his fingers moved around easily enough. Not to mention he really had to concentrate on what he was doing because she was still grinding her ass into his now fully erect cock and it felt deliciously naughty to be doing all this fully clothed in his kitchen.

Sansa was just starting to make the constant soft sobbing noise she always did before she came, and Stannis was on the verge of saying fuck it all and keep dry humping her ass until he came as well, when the absurdly loud chiming of the doorbell rang through the house. Stannis quickly jerked his hips away from Sansa, but she caught his wrist before he could move it and kept rocking in a desperately fast motion as she finished herself off. It was so fucking hot that he couldn't help but give her nipple a pinch and a twist just to help her along.

"Gods." Sansa started laughing when the doorbell rang again and this time she let him pull his hand free while she quickly buttoned up her pants.

"This is not funny." Stannis complained, hurriedly moving to the old farm sink and washing his hands. "Go get the door."

"But it's your house." Sansa argued.

"Yes, and I have a raging erection that is currently tenting my pants." he shot her a glare. "Hardly the way I'd like to greet your parents."

"Right." she tried to stop smiling. And failed. "Of course."

When she turned to head to the front door, Stannis had a horrible feeling it would be incredibly obvious that she'd just been in the throes of pleasure with her cheeks all flushed and her eyes all bright. At least he wasn't in the same condition, although his face did feel very warm.

Gripping the edge of the sink, he closed his eyes and thought of every unappealing thing he possibly could, then readjusted what was left of his erection so it wasn't quite so noticeable. When he heard the door open and voices floating down the hall, he quickly moved to the oven and squatted down in front of it to check the fish, that way he actually had an excuse for an overheated face.

Fuck. The fish was overdone, but hopefully not too bad.

"How's the food coming along, darling?" Stannis heard Sansa ask, accompanied by the sounds of other people following her.

"I may have misjudged the time the fish needed." he pulled the broiler pan out and set it on the stove before clicking it off and turning towards his company. Sansa was smiling at him with an amused look. He gave her a bit of a glare. Eddard was standing next to her, Catelyn's arm through his own. Behind them was her brother Rickon, and also another boy that was sitting in a wheelchair. Probably Bran, then.

"No worries, Stannis." Ned assured him, stepping forward with a hand extended. "I'm sure it will be just fine."

"Ned." Stannis took his hand, giving it a firm shake and meeting the other mans eyes.

"You remember my wife, Catelyn." Ned stepped to the side and motioned to his wife.

"Of course." Stannis gave her an informal bow. "It's nice to see you again, Catelyn."

"It is." she smiled kindly at him. "Thank you so much for inviting us to your home. It's quite lovely."

"Thank you."

"And my boys." Ned gestured towards the two younger men. "You've met Rickon."

"Rickon." Stannis shook his hand.

"Good to see you up and about, Captain."

"It's Stannis." he quickly corrected him. Rickon gave him a grin that didn't make Stannis feel like he was going to abide by that.

"And this is Brandon." Ned introduced the other boy.

"Brandon. Nice to meet you." Stannis shook his hand as well.

"Please, it's Bran." Stannis nodded, then turned to Sansa.

"The food is ready. If you'll just show everyone to the dinning room, I'll bring it out."

"Sure." Sansa beamed. "Come on. It's just through here."

Once they were gone, Stannis took a moment to gain his composure. He was plating the food onto serving platters when Sansa came back in.

"Let me help you." she took the bowl of potatoes while he took the platter of fish and bowl of roasted vegetables.

"Stannis." she said his name quietly before he could leave the kitchen. Turning towards her, he found her giving him an anxious look. "I am sorry. I didn't mean to make this any more awkward then it was already going to be for you."

Like always, Stannis found he had the inability to stay upset with her. Not that he had ever been upset with her for this. It was just his much doing as it had been hers. There was always something in his chest that went a little soft when she was worried, though.

"It's alright." he assured her. "I'm perfectly capable of making it through a meal with your family."

"I know you are." she smiled, then went on tiptoe to drop a quick kiss to his cheek. "They're going to love you."

Dinner actually went rather well. Conversation flowed easily, the food was good, even if the fish was a tad overdone. Stannis seemed to be the only one that thought so. He was glad that Davos and Marya had gifted him a large dinning room table for his formal dinning room so they all had a place to sit. Ned was much as Stannis remembered, but it was easier now to actually connect with the man and appreciate his personality instead of being in a constant state of bitterness. They actually got on perfectly. They only broached the subject of Robert once, when Ned said how sorry he was that Stannis had lost his brother. Stannis shrugged him off, saying Ned had lost more when Robert had passed.

Rickon was much as he had remembered him being from the hospital. Much about him reminded him of the ornery and mischievous young man his uncle Benjen had once been. And he steadfastly refused to call Stannis by his name and kept referring to him as Captain.

Bran seemed wise beyond his years. He was mostly quiet and exceedingly polite. Stannis rather liked him.

"We're so sorry Robb couldn't be here." Catelyn said once they were all finished eating and were just sitting around the table chatting.

"Mum, really." Sansa rolled her eyes. "It's fine. Planning a wedding takes a lot of time and effort. Especially one on such short notice. It's fine that he wasn't able to come. He'll be able to meet Stannis at the wedding."

"You and Stannis are welcome to stay at the house the night of the wedding if you both would like to drink and don't wish to drive back to Sansa's." Ned offered.

Stannis quickly looked at Sansa, masking the feeling of horror at sleeping with Sansa under her fathers roof with his usual scowl.

"That won't be necessary." Stannis assured him. "I do not drink. I'll be more than capable of driving." Besides, that was the night he wanted to ask Sansa to move in with him. He would very much rather do that at her flat instead of in her parents house. Not that he was expecting happy celebratory sex, but it was a possibility he would not be indulging in with Eddard Stark down the hall.

Sansa gave him a knowing look, her hand briefly touching his knee under the table. It was rather embarrassing how that one brief touch heated his blood. Luckily the Starks decided it was best to leave once the dishes were cleared and Stannis insisted that Catelyn did not have to do the dishes. He and Sansa walked them out to their vehicle and Sansa waved them off as they left.

"That was lovely." Sansa sighed as they made their way back into the house. Stannis made a noise of agreement, leading her into the kitchen.

"You did most of the cooking, so I can clean up the dishes." she told him.

"Nonsense." he hooked an arm around her waist and pulled her to him, kissing her softly. "I do believe we have some unfinished business to attend."

"Oh, no." she smiled coyly. "I finished."

Stannis shook his head, dipping down to kiss at the side of her throat. "I recall telling you I was going to fuck you in the kitchen if you kept teasing."

"Mm." she hummed, letting her head fall to the side. "I remember something of the sort, yes."

"And I am a man of my word." he growled before nipping her earlobe.

A few moments later, Sansa was bent over the counter once again, now with her pants and underwear around her ankles and Stannis was rubbing his latex covered cock up and down her folds. Wet, slick folds that made a faint clicking noise as he moved between them.

He loved that noise. He never thought a noise would turn him on so much, but it did. Something about being able to audibly hear how much she wanted him. Regardless of why, he enjoyed it greatly.

Notching his cock down a little, he found her opening and surged forward, not in the mood for pretense or teasing. From her throaty cry, Sansa was enjoying it just as much. Shuffling his feet forward, he found himself immensely grateful for her height. It made it so this position worked well and she only had to lift up on her toes a tiny bit.

Setting a steady pace, Stannis let his hands roam over every inch of her he could reach. Her shoulders and neck, down the length of her spine, up her undulating belly and tripping over the ridges of her ribcage. Pushing her bra up, he palmed both of her breasts, plucking at her nipples until she started whimpering and thrusting back at him faster.

Keeping one hand on her breast, he let the other travel back down her stomach to the wet thatch of curls on her mound. Teasing his fingers through them, he gave them a gentle tug out of curiosity. Sansa gasped and her inner muscles clenched around him for a moment.

Hm. Nice to know.

Giving them another tug, he slid further down to touch where he was working in and out of her. That was just a little too much for himself, so he moved a little higher until he slipped over her swollen clitoris.

"Do you want me to make you come again, sweet girl?" Stannis leaned forward to rasp in her ear. Sansa shivered and moaned.

"Yes, please." she whimpered, turning her head and catching his lips with hers. Stannis let out his own moan into her mouth, gently pinching the nub of her clit between his thumb and forefinger. Sansa ripped her mouth away from his and let out a cry that was almost a scream.

"Does that feel good?" he asked, doing it again.

"Oh, gods yes." she sobbed. "Almost too good. Don't stop, please."

Keeping the pressure light, Stannis pinched her again, rolling the little bundle between his fingers and moving his hand in circles. With his other hand he did the same with her nipple, only a little harder. The noises Sansa started making once he started to fuck into her harder and faster were almost animalistic and it unleashed something similar inside of himself. His control slipped and then he was fucking her so hard the sound of their skin slapping against each other were almost louder than Sansa. He forgot to keep his fingers gentle and pinched her harder. Sansa responded by clamping around his length hard and throwing her head back to scream out her climax.

"Oh my," she let out a sobbing cry. "fucking gods."

Stannis grunted when he heard her say that curse word. He'd never heard her curse before, and had never considered that it would be such a fucking turn on either. Bending over her, he slammed his hips against her ass and shoved inside as far as he could go, his mouth clamping down on her clothed shoulder to hold in his own cries as he came harder than he could ever remember coming. He thought he maybe blacked out for a second as white spots danced in his vision. When he came back to himself, both he and Sansa were leaning heavily against the counter. He wasn't sure if it were her legs shaking or if it were his own knees begging to give out.

"Stannis?" her voice didn't sound as lethargic as he felt at the moment. It actually sounded rather concerned. Maybe he was hurting her. Drudging up his remaining strength, he lifted his upper body off of hers with his hands braced on the counter beside her own.

"Stannis, I'm wet." her head turned to the side and wide eyes looked up at him, filled with worry and an edge of panic.

Stannis furrowed his brow at her. "Yes, that's normally the point of foreplay. To get you wet."

"No." she shook her head rapidly as she stood up straight, forcing him to do the same and his softening cock to slid out of her. That's when he realized what she was talking about.

"Fuck." was all he could say as he looked at his wilting latex covered cock. The entire end of the condom and burst and none of his semen was inside. His eyes flicked between her thighs and he could see a smudge of the pearly fluid on her skin.

"What happened?" she asked, shuffling around to face him awkwardly with her pants still around her ankles.

Stannis couldn't stop staring at her cunt. He'd come inside of her. His seed was now inside of her.

"Stannis!" she nearly yelled his name, snapping him back to attention.

"The condom broke." he pointlessly told her, looking down at himself before pulling the broken condom off. Tossing it in the garbage, he snagged a hand towel from the counter beside her and started cleaning himself off.

"I don't know how it happened. It was a new condom." Had he really came as hard as he thought and the force of it broke the rubber? No. That was impossible. It was just a faulty condom was all.

"Let me have that." she held out her hand for the towel and he gave it to her, turning around as she started to clean herself off and pulled up his own pants.

"Stannis, I'm not on anything." she told him in a quiet voice. He turned back around to find her rebuttoning her pants with trembling hands.

Hells. She wasn't on birth control. She had actually informed him of that last week when he brought up the subject of contraceptives. Apparently she had at one time, but they messed with her hormones too badly so she stopped when she was no longer sexually active. Stannis didn't want her to be uncomfortable or in any sort of emotional upheaval, so he had told her not to worry about it. He would just always wear a condom.

"I know." he kept his voice and his expression calm. Actually, he didn't have to work at that. He did feel calm.

"It's alright, Sansa." he pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. He didn't want to contemplate why her distress stung so badly.

"We've never even discussed children." she said in that same small voice. "Do you even want children?"

"I hadn't actually considered it." he gave her a gentle squeeze. "Look, lets not worry about it right now. You go upstairs and take a bath and I'll clean the kitchen."

"Are you sure?" she looked up at him with big eyes.

"Very. Now, go. I'll be up soon." Once she was gone, Stannis started cleaning up, his mind swirling. Try as he might, he couldn't bring up a single ounce of regret or disappointment. He wasn't lying when he said he'd never considered it. After Shireen and the divorce with Selyse, he hadn't thought it would ever be an option again. And he was alright with that. But now he couldn't stop thinking about having a child with Sansa.

Would they carry the Baratheon looks with square jaws and black hair? Or would they take after Sansa, with soft angles and red hair? Maybe a nice mix of both.

When he thought of Sansa's belly swollen with his baby, a lump formed in his throat as a warmth settled over his body. No, he wouldn't mind at all having a child with Sansa. But he had to consider Sansa's feelings in this as well as his own. He understood that this really wasn't the best timing to be having a child. They weren't living together or married. They hadn't even discussed marriage. She loved him, he knew that. And he loved her. Greatly. He was actually more certain he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Sansa then he'd ever been of anything else in his entire life.

Regardless, she was obviously upset right now and he needed to comfort her.

Finishing up with the dishes, he locked up and turned the lights off before going upstairs. She wasn't in the bedroom, so he went to the bathroom and slowly pushed the door open. Sansa was laying in the antique claw foot tub, the water covering her body and her head leaned back against the lip of the tub. Her eyes had been closed, but now they opened and looked at him. She looked calmer now, less panicked.

"Are you alright?" he asked. She smiled and nodded, then lifted a hand towards him.

"Come join me."

Without a thought of declining, Stannis stripped off his kit and climbed into the tub behind her. Water sloshed and lifted, splashing out onto the tile floor as she rearranged herself between his stretched out legs. He wrapped both arms around her waist, just under her breast and she crossed hers over the top of his, fingers playing with the hair on his forearms. When she laid her head back on his chest, he kissed the top, inhaling the citrus and mint of her hair.

"Are you worried?" he asked her after a moment, loosening one hand to flatten on her belly.

"Just...shocked I guess." she shrugged. "And it's not like it's a guarantee that I will be."

"Would you be at a likely time in your cycle?" he asked.

"I have no idea how any of that works." she laughed. "I've been off my period for two weeks."

"I'm not sure how that all works either." he confessed. Menstrual cycles were something he knew very little about and didn't wish to change that anytime soon.

"Still, only once is unlikely for it to happen, right?"

Stannis didn't know what to say. He knew that all it took was one time, but he also knew that some couples had to try for months, or even years, before they conceived.

"If you are, what would you want to do?" he asked gently. Sansa was silent for a long time, seemingly thinking it over.

"I would keep it." she finally said, lifting a boulder from his chest. "Not that I have anything against women who may choose otherwise, but I just don't think I could personally do so. There's also the morning after pill, but I don't think I want to take that."

"That's understandable." he kissed her temple.

"Would...would you be alright with that?" she asked a little hesitantly, her fingers drawing patterns on his arm.

"Of course." he firmly assured her. "I will support you in whatever choice you make, but I won't lie and say that isn't the choice I would want you to make."

"So you'd like to keep it as well?" she glanced up at him.

"Sansa, I know the timing isn't the most orthodox, but I would very much love a child that we made together."

A warm smile spread across her face and she carefully flipped over in the water until she was laying on her stomach across him.

"I love you, Stannis." she kissed his mouth.

"And I you." he kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her back and sinking further down into the warmth of the water.

It was anyone's guess as to how long they stayed there in the bath, simply holding each other, both lost in their own thoughts. When the water grew cold and they were both as pruned as elderly people, they got out and retired to bed.

Stannis spooned his body behind hers and once she drifted off to sleep, he snuck a hand under her night shirt to cup her lower belly, wondering how thrilling it would be to feel life inside of her moving about one day.


	16. Chapter 16

"What do you mean, 'how do you know if you're pregnant'?" Arya's confused voice seemed to boom over the speakers of Sansa's laptop.

"Sshh!" Sansa hushed her quickly, although it was pointless. She was alone in her flat. No one was around to hear her.

"San, it's pretty damn basic, I think. You fuck, they come, you're preggers."

"Arya Lyanna!" Sansa scolded her. "Watch your mouth, and I did not ask you how you get pregnant, or even how to tell if you were pregnant. I asked you when was a good time to take a pregnancy test." Sansa watched as her sisters face took on a rather amused look. Gods, half a world away and Arya still managed to infuriate her. Thank goodness Sansa loved that girl.

"Why are you asking _me_?" she questioned. "Why not Jeyne or Margaery?"

"Because I don't want anyone to know right now and if I ask them, the entire known world will know by tomorrow morning." Gods love them, her friends were such gossips.

"What makes you think I would know the answer to that question anyway?"

"Because you've taken them before." Sansa huffed. "Arya, I don't know why you are being difficult. I'm sort of freaking out here and I'd really like someone to talk me through this."

Arya's expression on the screen seemed to become more serious, one shoulder lifting in a shrug.

"You're supposed to wait until after you miss your period." Arya raised a brow. "Have you missed a period?"

Sansa glanced up at the calendar on the cork board above her desk. She didn't really need to. She knew she was maybe two days late, if that could even be considered late. She'd never been great at tracking her periods so she might not actually even be late. Sansa also knew exactly how long she was supposed to wait before taking a pregnancy test. The box she'd bought at the store when she came back from White Harbour told her she needed to wait at least a week after her missed period. She was going a bit stir crazy and really needed someone on the outside to talk to because Stannis was just so dang calm about the whole thing. Which was great, really, but she needed someone to vent to. Hence this Skype call with Arya.

"I might be a few days late." Sansa sighed, running a hand through her hair. "I'm just ready to find out. I want to know." The last two weeks had been absolute hell in waiting.

"Go ahead and take one, then." Arya shrugged, popping some sort of food into her mouth. "If it's negative you'll still need to take one in another week, but if it's positive at least you'll know."

Sansa thought about it for a moment. "Will you stay on while I wait?"

Arya rolled her eyes, but smiled. "Sure. This is better than any entertainment we've got over here."

"Hang on." Sansa got up and went to the bathroom, the pack of two tests in the cabinet above her sink. Reading the instructions carefully, Sansa opened one test and did what she needed to do, then sat it on a stack of toilet paper and carried it back to her desk with her, shoving it far enough behind her computer she wouldn't be constantly looking at it.

"That was quick." Arya leaned forward in her chair. "What's it say?"

"I have to wait five minutes."

"Well, shit." Arya slumped back. "That's forever away." Sansa argued, but silently agreed. They passed the time instead talking about Robb's upcoming wedding and how Arya was going to be able to take a leave to be there.

"It's been five, San." Arya grinned, checking her watch. Sansa felt her stomach flip and checked her own watch. Crap. It had been. Biting her bottom lip, she reached behind her computer and grabbed the stick, her eyes squeezed closed.

"That's not going to change the outcome, sister dear." Arya laughed.

"Shut up." Sansa pouted. "You look at it." she held the test stick up to the camera and flipped it so the window was facing in the right direction. She peaked around her hands to see Arya lean up close and examine the result window.

"Look at it, Sansa." she said after a moment, her face giving nothing away. Darn her. Swallowing hard, Sansa flipped the test around. There was only a single line in the window. That meant it was negative. Her heart plummeted to her stomach and her face fell. An odd sense of sadness swelling in her.

"Oh." she said simply.

"That's not what you wanted?" Arya asked. Sansa shrugged. She actually didn't know what she wanted it to be. It wouldn't be horrible to be pregnant. She'd always wanted to one day be a mother. And she loved Stannis.

"I don't know." she finally said, sitting the stick off to the side on it's pillow of tissue.

"You still might be." Arya offered a little awkwardly.

"Yeah, thanks." Sansa laughed. "I'm just a little disappointed I guess. I've spent the last two weeks just dead certain I was pregnant. I mean, look at mum! Fertile Myrtle over there."

Arya barked out a laugh. "Geeze, San. Don't let mum hear you call her that."

"I won't." Sansa grinned. "It's pretty late. I should go."

"Sure thing." Arya leaned forward and grimaced with awkwardness as she said, "If you, uh, need to talk again or whatever, you can...you know."

"Oh, thanks Arya." Sansa laughed. "What an eloquent and thoughtful offer."

"Shut up." Arya shrugged. "I didn't have to offer it."

"You're right." Sansa gave her a serious look. "Thank you."

"You are welcome." Arya said imperiously. "I'll see you pretty soon and I'll talk to you later."

"Bye." Sansa waved at the screen before disconnecting. She closed her laptop and looked over at the test stick and frowned again. She'd take another in a week if she hadn't started her period before then.

~

Sansa's mother and father had gone all out for Robb and Jeyne's wedding, with the financial help of Jeyne's parents. Since the weather was cold, a huge tent had been ordered for both the ceremony and reception with a clear top so you could see the snowfall outside. Strings of lights hung about, giving the entire place a pretty romantic feel to it.

Sansa had spent far too much money on her dress, but she hardly regretted it. The wedding was done in colours to compliment Robb's military uniform, and the Westerosi colours were red, black, and white, so Sansa had picked out a red dress to wear herself. It was form fitting, with long sleeves and a lace overlay, ending just at her knee. She paired it with black stockings and heels and pulled her hair in an elegant chignon. She thought she looked rather lovely, but every ounce of thought she had about her own look fled her mind along with every thought she had ever had when she came out of her childhood bathroom to find Stannis dressed and ready to go waiting in her old bedroom at her parents house.

This just wasn't fair. No man should ever look that good when going to a public family function. How in the world did he think she could manage to keep from molesting him?

Alright, to be fair, she had seen plenty of men in their dress uniforms. Her brothers, her uncles, her father, and many of their friends. She had even seen pictures of men in the dress uniform that Captains wore, which was a little different then what some of the other ranks wore. But never had a man looked so effortlessly delicious while wearing it.

Stannis' long legs were perfectly incased in the standard white pants and knee high black boots that were buffed to a shine. A black belt highlighted his trim hips and the black waistcoat with it's red trimming and gold buttons hugged his broad shoulders and strong chest to the point where Sansa thought she just might swoon. His chest was adorned with a plethora of medals that proclaimed years of service and sacrifice. And the cherry on top, the thing that made it all the better, was the captains hat he wore, emblazoned with his rank insignia

"You look..." she started just as he said, "That dress..."

Sansa stopped and laughed lightly. Stannis' ears tinged red and he looked down at his feet.

"You look very handsome, Stannis." Sansa finished what she was trying to say, stepping close to him so she could smooth out the lapels of his waistcoat. Stannis lifted his head and gave her that narrowed eyed look that said he didn't believe her, but didn't voice his doubts.

"You do as well." he flushed even more and shook his head. "That is, what I mean is you look very lovely."

"Thank you." Sansa was always warmed when he gave her a compliment. Frivolous words did not come easily to him.

"Are you ready?" he offered her his arm, which she took with what was likely an incredibly sappy smile. She really couldn't be bothered to care. Her body was practically humming with pleasure and was now pleasantly warmed with a simmering level of arousal.

The wedding ceremony was sweet, simple, and to the point. Robb looked exceedingly handsome in his own dress uniform and Jeyne simply glowed in her wedding gown and flush of adoration. To keep things simple in the short time frame that they had for planning their wedding there were no groomsmen or bridesmaids.

"Was that your sister that came in halfway through the ceremony?" Stannis asked as they made their was back to the tables for the reception.

"Arya is perpetually late." Sansa shrugged, looking around for her sister. "I swear, that girl will be late for her own funeral."

"She looks absolutely nothing like you." Stannis said as she took his arm and led him towards where Arya was now standing with Rickon and their father.

"She's far more Stark than the rest of us." Sansa pulled him to a stop before they reached her, turning him to face her. "I know I've told you a lot about her and it's made you upset how she once treated me, but please know that I was never the model sibling either. She and I have both changed over the years and have gotten over the petty arguments of childhood rivalry."

"I'm not going to chastise your sister upon meeting her, if that's what you are worried about." Stannis lifted a brow at her.

"You are known for pointing others faults out to them." she reminded him with a smirk. "Besides, I thought I should warn you that she is the only other person who knows."

"You might have mentioned it." he gave her an amused look. "How are you feeling, by the way?"

Sansa rolled her eyes. "Fine, darling."

Stannis gave her a skeptical look, but took her arm and pulled it through his own before leading her in the direction of Arya, who was now watching them come towards her. Sansa almost laughed seeing her in her dress uniform, which, since she was a woman, consisted of a skirt instead of pants. It was the only time Sansa had ever seen her in a skirt and even though it was a military uniform, Arya still looked wholly uncomfortable in it.

"Arya." Sansa greeted her sister, pulling her in for a hug even though they weren't hugging siblings. It had been a long time since they'd seen each other and Arya could just deal with it. Surprisingly, she put up no resistance, patting Sansa on the back awkwardly. "I'm so glad you're home."

"It's only for a few days, and then back at it." Arya reminded her. "But it's good to be back and see all of you." she grinned, glancing back at Stannis. "And it's also good to meet you, Stannis." She straightened up her posture and saluted him properly. "Sir."

Stannis accepted the gesture with a tilt of his head. He had told her once the only time he liked to be addressed formally was when he was in uniform, because they were respecting the rank, not the man.

"When do you ship back out?" Stannis asked her.

"Two days time. Enough to spend some time with the fam and get to know Sansa's new beau."

"Beau?" Stannis furrowed his brow, looking both confused and annoyed. Sansa chuckled.

"Beau, as in boyfriend." she explained. Stannis lifted a brow, the confusion disappearing, but the annoyance remained. Sansa grinned. He felt that title was immature and preferred to call them partners, or when he wrote to her, lovers.

Before he could voice his displeasure at the moniker, music swelled and Theon's voice rang out through the speakers, introducing Mr. and Mrs. Robb and Jeyne Stark. Everyone gathered around the dance floor as Robb led Jeyne out onto it, quickly pulling in for their first dance. Sansa sniffled and Stannis, not for the first time that evening, pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to her.

The reception was just as lovely as the ceremony with good food and once the dinner was over and the music began to play, the dance floor started to fill up. Sansa waited for three whole songs before turning to Stannis and giving him a glare.

"Are you not going to ask me to dance?" she demanded.

Stannis' eyes winded a little. "Did you wish it of me?"

"Of course." she shook her head, grinning in exasperation. "It's a wedding with good music and I'm all dressed up. Of course I want to dance."

"I haven't danced in many years." he grumbled. Sansa smiled and stood up, holding out her hand to him.

"It's like riding a bike." Stannis scowled a little harder, but took her hand and let her pull him towards the dance floor.

"I've never ridden a bike." he informed her as they took up a formal pose. He might not have done so in years, but it was obvious he knew how. Uncomfortable or not.

"How are you feeling?" he asked after a few stiff steps, his body gradually picking up the rhythm of the music. Sansa sighed and fought against rolling her eyes.

"For the millionth time in the last month, I'm fine, Stannis." Stannis gave her a disapproving look, which quickly faded.

"You will forgive me, surely. You were rather upset when the tests came back negative."

"I know." Sansa said softly, remembering how upset she had been when later tests also said negative and then she started her period again.

"I guess I was enjoying the possibility more than I had thought. But it's better this way." she smiled up at him. "I mean, we were skipping a few steps, you know? Living together, a proposal, marriage, a few years for us to revel in our newfound togetherness."

"You'd want to wait a few years before trying for a baby?" he asked with a note of displeasure.

"Maybe not a few years." she conceded. "How long would you want to wait?"

"Not very long." he said firmly. "Sansa, I'm already in my forties. I don't want to be a fifty year old father of a newborn baby."

"You're forty one." she reminded him. "That's not very far into your forties. But I do understand. I'm willing to start sooner." she gave him a teasing grin. "But, then again, I haven't been proposed to."

Stannis' ears tinged a bit red, and he lifted his chin to look off over her shoulder. Sansa laughed and pulled him a little closer to rest her head on his chest. They had talked of all this before, not really the timing, but they both knew where they each wanted this to head. And that was towards marriage eventually.

Their dance was ended with Theon asking all the unmarried ladies to gather on the dance floor so Jeyne could od her bouquet toss. Sansa left Stannis with Robb and Rickon to talk and joined the small group of girls and women on the floor where she stood next to Arya.

"This is stupid." Arya complained as the music started and Jeyne got into position in front of all of them.

"It's tradition." Sansa corrected. "And it's just for fun. Think of it like a competition. You like those."

Arya shrugged, but did look more interested. Although Sansa did wish to catch the bouquet, she also wasn't willing to make a spectacle out of herself by throwing elbows and knocking others down. That wasn't very polite.

"Ready?" Jeyne asked, turning her head to look at everyone behind her. All the girls, except Arya, yelled back yes. She turned back around, bouquet held in front of her and started counting.

"One. Two. Three." She acted like she was going to toss the flowers over her head, but stopped with them just above her, then turned around with a conspiratorial smile on her face. Everyone laughed a little in confusion, then even more confusion set in when she started walking towards the group of girls, handing a dumbfounded and highly confused Sansa the flowers.

"What?" Sansa gave a little laugh, smiling at her in utter confusion.

"Turn around." Jeyne smiled, giving her shoulder a push.

Spinning around, she found her three brothers smiling back at her in excitement. Her father and mother next to them, both of them a little teary eyed. The rest of her friends and family crowded around with excited expressions. And Stannis.

Stannis was right in front of her, knelt down on one knee with a black velvet box in one hand. In the other he held a folded up piece of paper, which he held out to her. Sansa accepted it with a trembling hand, her face and neck hot and her mind a little swirly at the moment.

_Sansa, my Minnie,_

_Please forgive me for being unable to voice the level of emotion I feel for you. I thought it fitting to do so in a letter, as that is what brought you to me in the first place._

_I love you. So incredibly much. There are no words that can aptly describe just how much you mean to me. You are the beginning of my new start in life, and I hope that you will be there at the end of it as well. If only you will say yes._

_Hopefully soon to be your husband, Stannis_.

Sansa sucked in a shuttering breathe, blinking rapidly so she was able to see as she lowered the paper to look back at Stannis. The box in his hands was now open, revealing a gorgeous elegantly intricate gold ring with a small onyx stone in the middle, surrounded by little diamonds.

"Sansa Minisa Stark, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" he asked a little stiffly, his face flushed and clearly uncomfortable with the display, but such honesty and sincerity shone in his eyes, tinged with just enough vulnerability that it nearly brought her to her knees as well.

"Of course I will." she laughed through a sob. Stannis blew out a swift breath, like he'd been holding it, and took the ring from the box and slid it on to her left ring finger. Stannis stood once it was on, and Sansa quickly pulled him into a hug while cheers erupted around them.

"How did you manage this?" she asked once she pulled back, ignoring everyone else for the moment.

"With the help of your brother and sister-in-law, who was very generous in allowing us to interrupt her day."

"Oh, hush." Jeyne butted in. "Robb and I were happy to help. It's absolutely thrilling to know our big day was the start of yours."

"Thank you, Jeyne." Sansa turned to hug her, and then Robb. "Thank you, Robb."

"Anything to make my sister happy." Robb gave her a squeeze.

"He's a good man." he said in Sansa's ear so only she could hear. "Honourable and all that, a damned war hero, but I swear to all the gods, I'll still beat his ass if he hurts you." Sansa laughed, too happy to scold her brother at the moment, and actually a little warmed for his concern for her.

After congratulations were handed around, and Arya complained the toss was rigged, the reception went back to it's flow, people dancing and cooing over Robb and Jeyne as it should be.

"It's lovely." Sansa told Stannis for the tenth time, holding her hand up to examine the ring. "How did you know my size?"

"Your mother informed me that the two of you wear the same size, so I had her try it on. I actually didn't need to have it resized. It seems you share a ring size with my mother as well."

"This was your mothers?" Sansa asked, fresh tears welling up.

"A Baratheon heirloom that I managed to hide from Robert so it did not end up on the hand of Cersei Lannister."

Sansa smiled, but then frowned as a thought occurred to her.

"This...this isn't what you gave Selyse, was it?" Sansa didn't know if she could wear a ring that was on his first wife's hand. A ring that had been a symbol of promises neither of them kept. It felt...tainted somehow.

"No." he said quickly, nearly choking on his lemon water. He coughed a few times to clear his throat, dabbing at his mouth with a napkin. "No. It never felt right to give it to her. I suppose that should have been the first indication that it wasn't meant to be."

"And you think we are?" she asked the question lightly, almost teasingly, but she really wanted to make sure he was certain. It did feel like they were moving rather fast even though they had known each other for almost a year, just half of that was through letters.

"The future is a tricky business." he said carefully, rubbing his chin in thought. "No one can know for sure how it will turn out." then he met her eyes. "But I am certain that I want you by my side as we find out what it brings."

"I want that, too." she smiled, eyes starting to water again, but she quickly blinked them dry. Gods, why was she crying so much tonight?

"Would you be opposed to going back to your place now?" he asked in that lowered voice that always sent a shiver down her spine.

"No." she responded in an equally husky voice. She had been wanting to unwrap the mouth watering package he made in his dress uniform.

It took close to a half hour for them to finish making their farewells to everyone, knowing the reception would last much later into the night, and possibly until the morning.

Stannis drove her car back to her flat, insisting that the one glass of champagne she had drank was too much. But Sansa knew the real reason even if he had never admitted it out loud. He had a lot of issues riding in the passenger seat of a vehicle ever since the accident.

They'd barely made it into her apartment before Stannis was pulling down the back zipper of her dress and she was working at the rows of buttons at his chest. They fell into a giddy heap on her bed, devouring each other as they finished tossing articles of clothing in every direction, although Stannis took the time to carefully drape his uniform jacket over the back of her chair, sitting his hat on top. And he had insisted she keep her black thigh high stockings on.

Once they had both exhausted themselves, Sansa got up to use the bathroom and clean up. When she came out, his hat, resting on his jacket, caught her eye. With a wicked grin, she grabbed the hat and gingerly put it on her head. Turning on a stocking clad heel, she spun to face Stannis, who was still sitting on the bed, sheets up to his hips and propped casually on the pillows. He lifted a single brow at her, but she could see that appreciative look in his eyes as they raked down her naked body and back up to linger on the hat.

"That is flagrant misuse of Westerosi Military regalia, Ms. Stark." he said in a tone that was authoritative and demanded respect. Probably his Captains voice. Sansa bit her lip and cocked her knee inward, one hand twirling her hair playfully.

"What is the punishment for that, Captain?"

The corner of Stannis' mouth twitched, then he schooled his features into that hard scowl.

So. Damn. Sexy.

"Come here and I'll just have to show you." He crooked a finger at her and Sansa bit her lip again, this time without the mockery. Swallowing, she slowly made her way to him, swinging a leg over his hips so she straddled him.

"Whatever will you do with me?" she asked in a whisper, lifting her hands to run her fingers through his chest hair.

"Hm." Stannis sighed, catching both her wrists and pulling them back to her sides. "I suppose I'll just have to court marshal you and keep you in custody until I figure out what to do."

Sansa smiled and leaned forward to kiss him. Stannis kissed her back, moving his hands down until their fingers were laced together, his little finger running over her engagement ring.

"How long do you think that will take?" she asked, sitting up once more.

"A lifetime, most likely." Sansa laughed lightly again, reaching up to take his hat from her head and place it on his.

"There." she cocked her head to the side and smiled at him. "That looks much better on you."

"We should look into getting your eyesight checked." he deadpanned, lifting one brow.

"Ha. Ha." she lay down to rest her head on his shoulder. Stannis lifted both his hands to run up and down her bare back.

"When will you go back to White Harbour?" she asked after a moment, already feeling herself drift off.

"Tomorrow." he sounded just as sleepy. "How long would it take you to be ready to move in with me?"

Sansa's eyes opened with a grin. "Is that you asking me to live with you?"

"It would be rather difficult to make a marriage work if we didn't live together." he kissed her shoulder, then her the side of her neck. "Would you want to wait until after the wedding?"

"No." she shook her head. "I'm ready to start my forever with you, Stannis Baratheon. I don't want to wait any longer."

"Good." he kissed her neck again. "Neither do I."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this there will be an epilogue and that'll be all!


	17. Chapter 17

2 years later

Stannis took a deep breath, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose as he slowly let it back out.

"Listen, there is no need to be this upset. You are letting your emotions run away with you once again. It isn't a question of wanting sleep anymore. It's a matter of needing it. I don't think you quite grasp that concept." Stannis opened his eyes and looked down at the squirming baby in his lap. Big dark blue eyes looked up at him, chubby fist shoved into his mouth while he made loud sucking noises.

"I thought not." Stannis sighed again, rubbing a hand down his cheek, a three day stubble scraping against his palm.

"Murphy, son, I know it's only been seven weeks, but surely you know the difference between night and day."

Murphy gurgled, the slobbery fist that had been in his mouth waving around wildly. Stannis grinned despite his exhaustion, letting the boy have his finger so he'd stop flailing about. It had been a long seven weeks. Stannis wasn't there a lot when Shireen was this little so he hadn't realized how much work it would be. Not that Murphy was a bad baby. In fact, he was rather good. He didn't cry much, only fussed about when he was hungry. The first three weeks had been pretty hard on his sweet wife, as Murphy seemed to want to do nothing but nurse for hours on end with only a thirty minute break between feedings. Sansa was tired and sore and still recovering for the twenty hour labour and delivery. Stannis had done what he could to help her, but as he lacked the ability to lactate, it wasn't much. Changing nappies, or wet clothing, and a lot of rocking and burping.

In the last few weeks, Murphy had started sleeping more consistently at night for longer stretches and often didn't need to be nursed to go back to sleep, only changed and rocked. Tonight, however, he seemed to just want to lay on Stannis' outstretched legs and look at him. Sansa still hadn't had a full nights sleep since having Murphy, so Stannis had taken the baby into the guest room so as not to bother her rest.

"I would like to apologize to you now." Stannis told his son. "It seems you have gotten a lot of your looks from the Baratheon side. Hopefully you grow into them as well as your Uncle Renly or even Robert when he was younger. Just try and take after your mother in the personality department."

"Stannis?" Startled by the unexpected voice, Stannis looked up at the doorway to find Sansa standing there, her hair mussed and tangled, one hand rubbing her eye.

"What are you doing?"

"Talking with our son." he looked down at Murphy, who was craning his neck back once he had heard his mothers voice.

"He's seven weeks old, Stannis." Sansa smiled. "What could you be talking about?"

"Sleeping schedules." he informed her. Sansa laughed lightly, leaning a shoulder against the doorframe. She wore only a nightdress, a soft cotton with little straps that could easily be pulled off of her shoulder in order to feed. It wasn't sexy lingerie, but Sansa still looked lovely in it. Especially now, the soft light from the single lamp casting her in golden tones, the thin material clinging to newly enlarged breasts. Pregnancy hadn't changed her body by much. Bigger breasts, yes, and her hips were a little wider, a few pale marks lining her stomach and hips. She had regained her figure quickly, aided by a healthy pregnancy and the calorie burning of breastfeeding.

Stannis took a deep breath and looked away from her, back at their son. It wouldn't do to get an erection while holding the baby.

Sansa had been given leave to resume sexual activities by her midwife during the last visit a week ago, and they had quickly resumed some of their activities. He'd brought her pleasure with his fingers or his mouth and she had done the same for him, but they had yet to have penetrative sex again. Sansa was worried it would hurt since his cock was bigger than his fingers and Stannis actually shared that worry. As shameful as it was, he and Selyse hadn't had sex again after she'd had Shireen. He wasn't sure if it would be the same for either of them.

"Is he not in agreement with your schedule?"

"No." Stannis cleared his throat. "It seems he likes the night life."

"Bring him back to our room and I'll nurse him." she offered. "Maybe he'll go back to sleep."

"You should go back to sleep. You haven't slept a full night yet."

"And neither have you." she reminded him. "I feel quite rested, actually. You let me get a straight four hours. I feel better than I have in a long time."

Stannis sighed, but relented. He wasn't doing the boy any good, and he did seem to be getting hungry with the way he was sucking his fist so incessantly. Watching Sansa breastfeed Murphy had been a surprising thing for Stannis to witness. Selyse had pumped and fed Shireen from a bottle for a while before switching to formula, so it was something he'd never actually seen done before. It always made his heart swell in his chest to see his son at Sansa's breast. There was nothing sexual about it, but it warmed him greatly to bear witness to such a natural act, to see the love simply pouring out of Sansa as she looked down at Murphy.

It hadn't always been like that. For the first few weeks, Sansa was often crying while feeding him. Her breasts were painfully full, her nipples chapped and bleeding and Murphy was always hungry, which meant Sansa was always enduring pain during their feedings. She was exhausted and frustrated and stressed out. She just didn't understand why something that was supposed to be so natural was so hard. Stannis had eventually put in a call to Catelyn, wanting to know how to help his wife. Catelyn had told him to call a lactation consultant and so he did. After a few sessions where a sweet older woman came in and showed Sansa the proper way to get Murphy to latch, and different ways to position him, things had gotten better. It became less painful for Sansa, Murphy was getting the milk he needed, and the stress and frustration faded.

Sansa fed him while sitting on the edge of their bed, swaying back and forth gently while humming a soothing tune. Stannis scooted to her side of the bed until he was laying just behind her. Moving her hair out of his way, he kissed the smooth, warm skin of her exposed shoulder. Sansa dropped her head to the side so it rested atop his.

"He's asleep." Sansa whispered, shifting so Murphy's mouth pulled off of her nipple. Stannis helped her pull the strap of her gown back up. "I'll go lay him down."

Stannis leaned back on one elbow as he watched her leave the bedroom, taking Murphy to his nursery in the next room. He bit his bottom lip as he watched the gentle sway of her hips as she walked, the long bare length of her legs.

Gods, he wanted her. It had been too long since he'd been able to fully enjoy her body. They had remained sexually active throughout her entire pregnancy, even having sex the morning she went into labour, but seven weeks was too long. He lay back on his back, staring at the ceiling. It was close to five in the morning. As it was a Sunday, Stannis didn't have to be to work today. It was his only full day off, although he only worked half days Friday and Saturday unless any big shipping freights came in.

Maybe he could talk Sansa into fooling around a little before they went to sleep. She had said she felt rested. Perhaps he could even convince her it was time they had sex again. The thought of it, combined with the memory of her lush bottom swaying as she left a few moments ago, had him half hard by the time she came back into the room. He had a fleeting thought of covering it somehow, with his hands or the blanket because his pyjama bottoms did little to conceal it. But over the years with Sansa he'd become far more comfortable with intimacy and his own sexual desires. He didn't feel the need to hide his desire from her.

"He's out." she said whispered, although she didn't need to. The house was well built. Murphy wouldn't hear them from his room.

"That's good." Stannis folded his arms behind his head and watched Sansa approach the bed. Her eyes flicked down to the bulge in his pants and a slow smile tugged at her mouth.

"I see someone isn't ready for bed." she said teasingly, stopping at the side of the bed with her hands on her hips.

"I want you, Sansa." he told her plainly. "Do you think we could before we go back to sleep?"

Sansa bit her lip, her face flushing a bit, and her hands slid down off her hips to toy with the skirt of her nightgown.

"Yes. Give me just a second." With that, she scuttled off to the bathroom, giving him a seductive smile before she closed the door. Stannis let out a breath, wondering what she needed a second for. Perhaps she needed to use the restroom. Whatever the reason, she needed to hurry.

Making use of the time she was gone, Stannis rolled over and looked in his nightstand, making sure the condoms he'd bought a few weeks ago were still there. Just in case. He wouldn't burden Sansa with another pregnancy so soon after having Murphy. Her body needed time to heal and they both needed time to adjust to a newborn. They both wanted one more child, but agreed they should wait at least two years so Murphy could have all of their love and attention for a while and Sansa could recover fully. Stannis just wanted it to be born before he turned fifty, which at forty three now, he had time.

His thought process was brought to a halt when the bathroom door opened and Sansa stepped out. She'd brushed her hair while in there, it now hung in silky waves around her shoulders and down her back.

Her naked shoulders and back.

Stannis almost choked on his breathing. Others take him, she was glorious. She moved hesitantly to the side of the bed, her hands folded over her stomach. She was hiding, Stannis knew, those tiny little lines that marred her skin now. Marks that did absolutely nothing to take away from the beauty and perfection of his wife. Neither did the widening of her hips and the enlargement of her breasts. All of them spoke of strength and bravery and proclaimed her a mother, and to him, that made her exceedingly more beautiful.

So he told her so, in halting, awkward words, wishing he had the time to write them out. He'd do so later, sit down and write her a letter of how attractive and lovely he found her. Over the last two years they'd written each other lots of letters, or just little notes, leaving them on pillows or mirrors or nightstands. Occasionally in her art studio on her easel or he would find them in his briefcase or lunch box.

Stannis coaxed her down onto the bed next to him, showing her with his hands and mouth how much he desired her, which he could do far better then speak the words. He kept his hands and mouth gentle on her breasts, gently kneading the newly enlarged flesh, lapping and gently rolling her nipples with his lips and tongue. No matter that he only sucked gently, the warm sweetness of her milk covered his taste buds as a bead trickled out occasionally. He found he didn't mind it in the least.

Leaving her breasts, he kissed down her stomach, softer now than normal but as she'd resumed her morning runs last week with Murphy in a jogging stroller, he knew she would be back in shape in no time. Not that he minded the softness. Not at all, and he showed her that by caressing and kissing every inch of skin he could, letting his beard gently scrape her skin.

"Stannis." she giggled his name when his stubble tickled over her hip bone, so Stannis did it again before moving further down on the bed, lifting those long legs of hers to drape over his shoulders, kissing the smooth insides of her thighs as he worked his way up to her centre. Sansa's hands found the back of his head as his lips found her folds, his tongue teasing her open so he could drink in her essence and her arousal. Her smell always inflamed him and he loved how responsive she was when he went down on her, how her hips would lift off the mattress and undulate against his face. How she would lose control over herself and moan and sob and tremble as he brought her to her peak. It didn't hurt that it got her wetter than anything else. Even with a condom on, when she was this wet sex was always better for the both of them.

"Stannis, that was lovely." she smiled at him as he crawled back over her body.

"It was." he agreed, kissing her neck and throat, bringing a hand up to play with her breasts once again. "Can I...will you let me inside of you?" he asked as he traced the shape of her little ear with the tip of his tongue.

Sansa inhaled shakily. "Yes."

Stannis groaned, a hot surge of blood south making his eyes roll back in his head. He lifted his head to meet Sansa's eyes.

"You are sure?" he questioned. "It's alright. I want you to be ready."

"I am." she nodded with a smile. "Just...go slow? At first at least."

Stannis kissed her deeply, wanting to thank her and assure her. Rising from the bed, he quickly removed his pyjamas and briefs before grabbing the box of condoms out of his nightstand and setting them on top after removing a packet.

"Why don't you get on top?" Stannis offered as he finished rolling the condom on and making sure the tip felt intact. When she didn't answer, Stannis looked over at her, finding her looking uncertain and her hands covering her stomach once again.

"I want to see you, sweet girl." he rasped, coming back onto the bed and touching her cheek. "And I don't want to hurt you. This way you can control everything that's happening."

Sansa smiled at him, leaning her face into his hand, and nodded. "Alright."

Stannis kissed her swiftly, then moved to lean back against the headboard, figuring she would feel more comfortable with herself if he was closer to her face instead of looking up her body. He helped guide her leg over him and she shifted until she was rising above the head of his cock. Reaching down to hold his length, she met his eyes and gave him a few firm strokes, teasing herself with the head. Stannis sucked in a deep breath, hands gripping her waist. Leaning forward, he brought a nipple into his mouth and stroked the tip with the flat of his tongue. He had to pull away as she lowered herself onto him so he wouldn't accidently bite her.

She felt no different, other than he'd gotten used to no latex between them. Not that it mattered. If anything, it was a good thing he had to wear it right now because he was already struggling not to come too quickly. She was so hot and tight and perfect.

She went slowly, easing him into her inch by inch. Stannis clenched his jaw tightly, holding her waist to help her along. Forcing his eyes open, he watched her face, wondering if it felt any different for her. Her head was bowed slightly, eyes closed in concentration as her lips fell open in a silent cry when she sank fully onto him.

"Alright?" he croaked, then cleared his throat. "Is it alright? Are you okay?"

Sansa's eyes blinked open, the blacks of her pupils blown wide. She smiled. "Yes. You feel amazing." she slowly lifted herself up, then back down and Stannis was the one moaning.

"Oh, Stannis." she braced her hands on his shoulders as she started moving with more purpose. "I've missed this. I've missed you."

Stannis opened his mouth to draw in air, hands sliding down to her hips to help her steady her up and down rhythm while she rocked forward every time their pelvis' touched.

"I've missed you, Minnie." he managed to rasp, running his hands up her stomach once she seemed comfortable in her pace. He cupped her breasts, enjoying the way they swayed and bounced with her motions. Looking down, he could see where she took him in and out of her body, how wet and shinny his length was, how pink and swollen she was.

"Fucking hells." he looked away from the sight, back up to her face. She wasn't looking at him. Her head was thrown back and her eyes closed. She was starting to lose that rhythm she had found and he tried to help her regain it, but in the end she rode him how it felt best for her, fingernails biting into his shoulders and hips slamming into his as she ground herself onto his pelvic bone. She was stunning in her passion, wild and untamed as she sought out her pleasure. So open and free and completely his. Stannis fell in love with her a little more at that moment.

He managed to hold off on coming until she did, but it was a close thing. Even when she collapsed down onto his chest, her face turned into his neck, he couldn't stop lifting his hips into hers, milking every last ounce of pleasure he could before his cock started going soft and he knew he needed to pull out of her before risking the condom coming off.

Rolling them gently, he reluctantly left the warmth of her body, holding the base of the condom on so it didn't slip off.

"I'll be right back." he assured her, kissing her lips before he went to the bathroom. Once he was cleaned up, he filled the rinsing glass with water and took it and a wet cloth out to Sansa. He insisted she stay laid down while he cleaned her off with gentle touches and she didn't put up a fight.

"Thank you, Sansa." he told her as he lay down in bed next to her and pulled the covers up over them.

"For what?" she rolled so she was facing him, intertwining their legs together as she pressed herself against him.

"For allowing me back inside of you."

Sansa made a scoffing sound and rolled her eyes. "You don't have to thank me for that. I wanted it just as much as you. I was just...worried I guess."

"It was good, though, wasn't it?" he smoothed her hair back from her face just to have the excuse to touch her.

"It was wonderful." she smiled, then kissed him. "You are wonderful."

It was Stannis' turn to scoff now. Sansa playfully smacked his chest.

"Hush, you. You _are_ wonderful. You've been amazing with everything since Murphy was born. You handled all my mood swings perfectly. You've been a great daddy to Murphy. And you've been so patient and respectful while I struggled with being ready for sex."

"That's as it should be, Sansa." he informed her. "That is nothing extraordinary or above what a man should give his wife. It's simply what should be."

"Still," Sansa smiled. "I'm grateful. And I love you."

"As I love you." he kissed her once more, lingering a little so it would follow him into sleep. Sansa got out of bed shortly after to put back on her nursing bra and nightgown. It was uncomfortable for her to sleep without the support apparently.

Since she was dressed, Stannis pulled back on his pyjamas as well, closing the curtains as the sun started to rise so they could sleep for a few more hours before Murphy woke back up and they started their day with their run together.

Sansa rejoined him in bed a moment later, and Stannis wrapped his arm around her as she settled her head onto his shoulder.

Stannis smiled as he drifted off. This new life was something he had never expected he would have, or even want. He had no idea that a simple letter written to a complete stranger all those years ago would change the course of his life forever. The accident should have destroyed him. It should have taken away the only life he'd ever known and left him hanging in limbo not knowing what to do next. Instead, it had given him a life with Sansa.

Sometimes he would look at her, in all her youthful beauty and sweetness and question how someone like her could love someone like him. But he had his proof. And it was written in ink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who read, left kudos, and commented. It makes writing so much more fun when you have the feedback of your readers so thank you all very much!
> 
> Murphy means sea warrior and I thought that was a fitting name for the son of Stannis Baratheon :)

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feedback is kindly appreciated and greatly encouraged :)


End file.
